Fallen Demon of the Goddess Clan
by Bratja Rasa
Summary: I am an Angel banished by the Supreme Deity for saving a demon. I was thrown out and saved by the one I saved. We were cornered by the Commandments and taken in as servants, thus becoming a demon. Hiatus
1. Banishment and Renewal

Hey everybody its Bratja Rasa.

 _ **Original Posted On: Dec 13, 2018**_

An idea brought up by a reviewer and I thank you for the idea and the help, johnnyescamilla5.

Also, since I feel like it, there will be four characters from DXD in this story for a purpose. You have been informed.

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO, SEVEN DEADLY SINS OR ANY OTHER ANIME/MANGA REFERENCES I MAY USE!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

 _'Hey'_ = Memory

" **Hey" = Magic**

 **Chapter 1: Banishment and Renewal**

 **Home of the Goddess clan, 3000+ years in the past…**

"By orders of the Supreme Deity, for saving the life of our sworn enemy," Ludociel declared as he stood before a cuffed and beaten goddess. "You will be stripped of your wings and banished."

"ALL I DID WAS SAVE A CHILD!" Naruto shouted, being grabbed and his head forced into the ground by a fellow angel.

"That 'CHILD' as you put it was a demon." Ludociel said as he glared at his fellow goddess clan member. "She could come back and kill us now that she thinks we are soft towards 'Children.'"

"YOU CAN'T DO THIS!" Naruto shouted as he felt one of his four wings be grabbed and forced open by his mentor Mael. "MASTER, PLEASE DON'T DO THIS?"

'I'm sorry, Naruto.' Mael thought as he looked at his 16 year old student and pulled up his hand.

Naruto's screams filled the room as his wing was forcefully pulled off by his master. Every muscle torn and shredded caused Naruto's screams to become louder and more blood curling than the last.

"ELIZABETH!" Naruto shouted for his sister as Mael grabbed his second wing. "STOP THEM!"

However, his screams for help went unheard as the room was sealed off by magic so no sound could escape. With each wing removed, Naruto's silver hair turned blonde and soon his once pure silver hair was three fourths blonde and his left eye was cerulean blue while his left eye was still that of the Goddess clan

Mael started to cry as he gripped Naruto's last wing.

"Mael," Ludociel stated sternly. "Rip it off."

'Please forgive me, Naruto.' Mael thought as he pulled and Naruto's blood once more splattered from his back and his screams would have echoed throughout the heavens, if the barrier was not up, before he passed out.

Naruto's hair was now pure blonde and his left eye was now blue like his right.

"Good job, little brother." Ludociel says as he sees his brother throw the wings of the traitor to the side. "Now throw out the trash."

Mael picked Naruto up and walked to the gates of the heavens and dropped his student to the world below.

"I hope you can find happiness out there, Naruto." Mael cried as he watched his student fall beneath the clouds. 'Elizabeth, please forgive me for what I had to do to your brother.'

 **Demon World…**

Naruto landed on the muddy ground, as the rain pelted his body with heavy rain drops forcing mud into his bloody back.

'Damn you… Ludociel….' Naruto thought as he staggered to stand.

His back gushed blood as he stood up. He made a few steps before his vision blurred and he collapsed again, hitting his head on a rock, causing blood to leek into his eye.

'All I did was save a child…' Naruto thought as he looked up into the gray skies. 'And I get banished just because she was a demon…'

Naruto's body gave out from the stress of having his wings removed, not seeing a familiar someone come up to him.

 **Skip…**

(Moan)

"Sis, I think he is waking up, nya." A small childish voice said.

"That's good, nya." Naruto heard.

He opened his eye slowly, one being bandaged, and turned his head to see where he was. He could make out a fire from the light on the walls and could see that he was wrapped in furs.

"Nya, he is waking up."

"Where am I?" Naruto mumbled as he tried to sit up but felt a hand push him down gently.

"No, nya, your back was horribly injured." The person said as she pushed him down gently to not disturb his back.

"Who are you?" Naruto asks as he opens his one good eye fully. "It's you."

There, standing before him, was the girl he saved the day prior. She looked about fourteen/fifteen years old and wore nothing but fur wrap around her developing body and he saw a smaller child besides her.

"Nya, that's me, Kuroka." The now named Kuroka said happily as her cat features were worn proudly. She had two black ears and one black tail. The young girl besides her had white hair, cat ears and white tail both shared the same color eyes, golden hazel. She too wore furs to cover her young frame.

Kuroka beamed happily as her savior was now awake. This happiness was smashed when she was forced to the ground, her head starting to bleed as she felt Naruto's hand grab her throat.

"IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" he shouted as he gripped her neck tight enough to cause her to gasp for air. "If I had not saved you… then…. Then I would…"

Naruto's eyes filled with tears as he looked at the scared Neko and saw her blood. He removed himself from her and shuttered.

"Sister," the white haired child asked as she was worried about the blood.

"I'm fine Shirone, nya," Kuroka said as she healed the small cut. "What happened savior? Your wings are missing, what happened to them?"

Naruto closed his eye and leaned against the wall. He still wore his pants, only his upper clothes and shoes had been removed. It was then he took notice of the bandages on his body.

"After I returned," Naruto said dryly. "I was tried as a traitor for saving you."

Naruto looked at her. "And they took my wings."

Kuroka and Shirone gasped in fear at what he said.

"They punished you… for saving me?" Kuroka asked with tears in her eyes. "I'm so sorry nya."

"It is not your fault." Naruto said as he waved her off. "I chose to save you because I could sense some good in you. I am happy that you are alive, your little sister needs you."

Shirone, who was sitting on Kuroka's lap, nodded as she snuggled into her sister's warmth.

"Thank you for saving sister." Shirone said thankfully as she looked at the ex-angel.

"Don't mention it." Naruto said as he stood up. "Thanks for looking after me. But you will be in danger of I stay here."

"No." Kuroka nearly shouted. "Your back is horrible and your head was injured, nya. You are not fit to be out in the demon realm. The Commandments might get you as you were of the goddess clan, nya."

"I'm in the demon realm?" Naruto gasped as he looked out through a peek hole and saw that he was indeed in the place she said they were.

"Yes, I used the remnants of the commandments teleporting circle and brought you through it before it vanished, nya." Kuroka explained. "Then I snuck you here and started to heal you but I could not heal all of your wounds, nya. Then I stole those bandages for you, nya. That was two days ago."

Naruto grit his teeth.

'It is not safe here for the three of us.' Naruto thought as he sat down. 'We need to leave the demon realm and then maybe then I could protect them better.'

Naruto looked down and saw Shirone holding two small chunks of bread, one for her and one for him.

"Thank you." Naruto said politely as he accepted the small meal and ate it as Shirone returned to her sister.

The rain got heavier from the pounding on the roof of the cave was any sign.

Naruto sighed as he looked at the sisters as they ate their bread. Naruto smiled a bit, remembering his sister Elizabeth.

'Sister.' Naruto thought as he remembered her face. 'I hope you are safe.'

Several hours passed, the three barely saying anything, and soon it was time to go to sleep.

"Don't like this." Naruto stated as he held the two girls next to him with the furs on them.

"There isn't enough room if we sleep next to each other, nya." Kuroka said as she yawned and snuggled into her new pillow. "So please deal with it."

Shirone nodded as she snuggled into her sister's boobs.

Naruto sighed and applied his arms around them, keeping them warm.

'I guess this is my life now.' He thought before he fell asleep.

 **Several weeks later…**

After his back fully healed and he learned how to survive in the Demon Realm, Naruto had taken over hunting for the trio of misfits.

Shirone and Kuroka would skin the animals he would bring back and even went fishing and chopped wood for their fires.

At night Naruto would tell the two Nekoshou stories of his training with Mael and of his sister Elizabeth.

Kuroka and Shirone, especially the younger neko, were in awe at his tales and were asking how certain things worked in Goddess society.

In turn, Kuroka told Naruto stories of how she and their mother had lived before Shirone was born and how she fended for the two of them after she passed away. Naruto then asked about the hierarchy, the Ten Commandments and the Demon King and how they were to their inferiors.

Naruto was genuinely shocked when he heard the opposite of what he was told to believe as a child.

The Demon King and the Commandments were seen as good people who did what was necessary for their kin. It was the exact thing he believed about his fellow brethren in the Goddess clan. Now that he was no longer a goddess, Naruto could look at both worlds.

However, the Demon Realm was still a dangerous place, where one wrong step and you would end up dead.

Naruto was sitting with Shirone while Kuroka had gone fishing. Naruto was making a new set of clothes for Kuroka as he had noticed that she had been growing lately.

"Brother," Shirone asked as she played with some mud. "Do you think we could live better lives than this someday, nya?"

Naruto stopped.

'She is so young, and yet she asks a serious question.' He thought as he looked at her play.

"I do believe so," Naruto answered. "But it won't be easy getting it."

Shirone nodded and then her ears twitched.

Naruto took notice and looked around, sensing Kuroka's magic power closing in on them quickly and she was being followed by three huge powers, ones that he would never forget.

Naruto dropped what he was doing and picked up Shirone.

"Brother, nya!" Shirone shouted as she was surprised at his actions.

"Stay quiet." Naruto said as he took off towards Kuroka, meeting her within a minute.

"Follow me." He said as he took off, followed by the older Nekoshou. "What happened?"

"I was fishing, nya." Kuroka said as she ran alongside him, out of breathe. "I was spotted and then these two people started to chase me."

"And we have found you."

Naruto stopped and held Shirone to his chest as he felt his blood run cold and fear grip his heart.

Standing before him was Meliodas and Zeldris, the sons of the Demon King and the leaders of the Ten Commandments.

"Oh, what have we here Brother?" Zeldris said mockingly as he looked at Naruto. "Well if it isn't Naruto of the White Wind. What honor do we have to be in your presence?"

Meliodas laughed.

"Sorry to disappoint you Zeldris," Meliodas said evilly as he pointed at Naruto. "He does not have his wings, nor is his hair and eyes the same."

"But he is the same Naruto." A third voice said as a skinny boy appeared. He had red-violet hair, golden eyes, and wore glasses. "But it does seem that he has lost his powers."

"Is that so, Gowther?" Meliodas asked as he drew his massive sword from his back. "Then he won't pose a challenge."

"Wait a minute Meliodas." Gowther said causing the demon to stop. "I would like you to spare them."

"And why would I?" Meliodas demanded.

Gowther smiled.

"Why to study a Nekoshou and a Goddess clan member of course. And if they survive then I would use them as servants."

Naruto and Kuroka dropped at Gowther's reason.

Meliodas and Zeldris frowned.

"Alright," Meliodas said as he put his weapon back. "But they are your responsibility. They do anything wrong it is your neck that is on the line."

Gowther agreed and walked over to the three scared teens as Zeldris and Meliodas vanished.

"This way, if you don't mind." Gowther said as he held out his hand pointing to a pathway.

Naruto looked at Kuroka, and vice versa.

These demons had just talked about them as if they were live stock and did not acknowledge them as beings.

'I guess we have no choice.' Naruto thought. He took Kuroka's hand in his and nodded at Gowther as he held Shirone.

"Good, now follow me." Gowther said merrily as he started walking, followed by the three children.

 **Gowther's Lab/Prison Cell…**

Gowther laid back in his wheel chair and waited patiently to meet his new subjects.

Gowther heard the door unlock and wheeled his way over a bit and saw the three be lead in by his doll.

"Nice to meet you, Naruto." Gowther said politely as he looked as D. Gowther. "Synchro Off."

D. Gowther went slack and his eyes lost their light as Gowther smiled at his three new aquaintences.

"I am Gowther Selfless of the Ten Commandments. I thank you for coming all this way." He said with a smile.

'Shit he is a commandment holder.' Naruto thought as he gripped Shirone tighter.

"Don't worry, my commandment is not in effect, so you have nothing to worry about." Gowther said as he wheeled himself over to his desk. "I made sure to have Meliodas let you live so we can work together."

Naruto and Kuroka were confused and were about to ask what he meant when he appeared before them and touched their heads with his hands filled with magic.

They saw and felt all of Gowther's memories, his pain, his worry, his joy, and his love. They were informed off all his dealings with the outside through D. Gowther and what he planned for them to do.

As soon as it started, Gowther ended his magic and smiled as he watched the two teens look confused.  
Shirone had fallen asleep along the way from the stress.

"I see." Naruto said as he regained his composure and sat down in a chair nearby. "But what if we decline your offer?"

"Then the Demon Clan will kill you." Gowther said honestly as he looked at them. "Then I would be forced to experiment on your corpses and give that information to the Demon King. Besides, don't you resent your master and his brother for stripping you of your wings and throwing you out unjustly from the memories I saw as you saw mine?"

Naruto looked down at Shirone in thought.

"And don't you want to protect that little one?" Gowther asked as he pointed at the sleeping Shirone, who snuggled closer to her big brother.

"DON'T YOU DARE USE HER AS A BARGINING CHIP, NYA!" Kuroka shouted, baring her fangs and claws.

"I am not doing that." Gowther said calmly, not even affected by Kuroka's outburst. "I am pointing out what I saw. You both care for each other and her very much. Like family, so I believe you would not let her live a life on the run, being hunted by the Goddess clan and the Demon clan."

Kuroka knew he had a good point. She wanted what was best for Shirone, as did Naruto, but to serve directly under the Commandments would be dangerous for her and Naruto, not just Shirone.

Naruto coughed.

"I think," he said calmly. "I will agree to your terms."

"What Nya?" Kuroka asked. "Naruto, think about what you are saying, nya."

"I did." Naruto said as he looked at her. "I am doing this to keep you and Shirone safe. So, my condition for my services in your plan is to keep them safe and out of the hands of the other Commandments."

Gowther smiled and held out his hand.

"I promise."

"Then we have a deal." Naruto said as he shook Gowther's hand.

There was a knock at the door.

"Lord Gowther," A female voice said as the door opened. In stepped a beautiful girl wearing a purple dress, had golden hair in drill pig tails, and sapphire blue eyes. "The Demon King requires your audience along with the goddess member."

"Thank you Ravel," Gowther said as he woke D. Gowther.

"We will be there as soon as possible." D. Gowther said as he looked at Naruto.

"You two," Ravel said as she pointed at Kuroka and Shirone. "Can stay here."

Kuroka looked at Naruto as he handed her Shirone.

"I'll be alright." Naruto said as he patted her head and ruffled Shirone's hair. "I will be back."

Kuroka held Shirone close to her heart as she watched Naruto leave.

D. Gowther and Naruto followed Ravel to the throne room, which made Naruto's eyes widen.

At the throne was the Demon King. The man… the King was huge, thus the room had to accommodate. At the side of the throne was his equally massive sword. At his sides were Cusack and Chandler, the mentors of Zeldris and Meliodas.

Then around the room were the Ten Commandments.

Meliodas the Love.

Zeldris the Piety.

Galand the Truth.

Derieri the Purity.

Monspeet the Reticence.

Grayroad of Pacifism.

The commandments of Repose and Patience were also there along with D. Gowther for his creator, Gowther the Selfless, that meant nine of the Ten commandments were there.

"Naruto of the White Winds," The Demon King said as he sat on his throne. "For what purpose were you in my realm?"

Naruto looked around and sighed.

"I am no longer the White Wind." Naruto stated as he turned to show his bare back. "I was tried as a traitor to the Goddess clan, and I had my powers and wings removed. I am no longer an angel. For how I got here, I have no idea."

The Demon King laughed followed up by his commandments.

"That is funny." The Demon King said heartily. "So that means you can tell us all you know about the Goddess clan and give us an edge in this Holy War."

Naruto turned to face D. Gowther, knowing the real Gowther was watching through his eyes.

"Yes I can, but in return, I want to join the Commandments." Naruto declared, staring right at the King. Naruto felt something dig into his stomach and then his face get forced into the ground.

"Insolent dog!" Meliodas Shouted as he put more pressure on Naruto's head. "You dare demand to join our ranks? Our enemy!"

"I have information that can help you." Naruto growled. "I hate Ludociel for throwing me out and taking my wings, so I ask for the power to take my revenge on the Goddess clan with you. I'll become a demon to do that!"

Meliodas grimaced as he heard that.

"Die!" He said as he drew his sword again.

He however stopped when he heard his father laugh.

"I like you." he said as he stood from his throne, grabbed his sword, and ushered Meliodas away as he made his way to the down ex-angel. "You will make an excellent to the Commandments."

Naruto looked up and saw the Demon King hold up his hand and in it was a sphere with a demonic mark, a Mitsudome.

"Become an extension of me and my army," The King said as he dropped the orb and it landed on Naruto. "Become my Faith."

The orb popped and the mark inserted itself into Naruto's body.

"The birth of a new commandment is always fun to watch." Galand said as he waited for the commandment to take effect.

Naruto wondered what happened before he started screaming as it felt like his body was breaking itself apart and red lightning cracking around his body.

"This is truly intriguing." Zeldris said as he watched Naruto. "When a member of the Goddess clan takes in a Commandment, the Commandment has a harder time infusing itself into them."

Naruto's blood splattered and drenched the floor as he writhed in pain as the Commandment tried to take over him.

'I can do it.' He thought as he kept screaming. 'For Kuroka and Shirone, I'll endure this and make sure they have a better life.'

Naruto sat on his knees and slammed his arms into the floor, destroying it, bringing a cloud of stone dust from the cracks in the floor.

When it settled, the Demon King, his councilors, and his Commandments looked in awe as Naruto stood up.

He had four black wings, made of darkness that resembled Angel wings where his original wings once were.

His darkness swirled around him as he looked at his hands and naked body.

The Commandment mark was on his stomach.

"Congratulations and celebrations are in order," The Demon King said as he sat down. "To the completion of the Ten Commandments and the birth of the Commandment of Faith, Naruto the Faith."

"Sorry," Naruto said. "Naruto the White Wind is dead."

"Then what will we call you?" Meliodas asked his new subordinate.

"Call me….

 **Gowther's Lab/Prison Cell…**

Kuroka and Shirone lay on the bed in silence as Gowther continued his work.

"They are here." He said suddenly, not stopping what he was doing.

The door opened and in stepped Naruto, and D. Gowther while Ravel stayed outside.

Naruto was dressed in an elegant dark blue outfit with gold trimmings and he wore armor on his legs and arms from the knees and elbows.

"Kuroka," he said as he walked up to her. "You and Shirone will be staying with me."

"What, nya?" She asked confused as she sat up.

"In order to make sure you and Shirone were able to live a decent life, I became one of the Commandments." Naruto said as he lifted his shirt, showing his Commandment mark.

Kuroka started to cry.

"Why did you sacrifice yourself for us, nya?" She asked.

"Because I love you," Naruto said sincerely. "That I would break my body to keep you safe."

Kuroka was shocked at his confession.

"These last few weeks, you showed me the opposite of what I was raised to believe." Naruto said. "While in heaven, no one could do anything, but listen to orders. Through you teaching me how to survive and letting me be myself, I started to love you and Shirone as family."

Kuroka started to cry harder.

"Then while I was absorbing the Commandment, I found out that I don't want to lose you." Naruto said bashfully. "I want you to be mine."

Kuroka felt her heart skip multiple beats at every word of affection he said.

"Yes, Nya," Kuroka said with a large smile and tear filled eyes. "I will be yours."

Kuroka stood up and kissed Naruto, and he kissed back.

"I love you so much Naruto." She said as she pulled back.

"If you do, then go to your room." Gowther said as he and D. Gowther were working. "I am happy for you two, but I need my space now. Don't want you three to get in harm's way."

Kuroka and Naruto nodded and after he gently picked Shirone up, the three left for Naruto's room.

"This way." Ravel said as she led the three down the hall of the castle.

"So," Ravel said as she led them. "He talked you into helping him also?"

"You too huh?" Naruto said as he walked with Kuroka by his side.

"Yes, I was also talked into helping him. 'Stopping the Holy War'. What a pipe dream." Ravel said hotly as she turned left.

"Then why did you decide to follow him, nya?" Kuroka asked.

Ravel stopped and turned to them.

"I can't say no, to the only family I have left." She said before she started walking again.

Soon they made it to a door.

Ravel opened it and inside was a large room that could hold a family of four safely before being crowded.

"If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask me or D. Gowther." Ravel said before she bid them fare well.

Naruto walked to the bed and pulled back the covers and placed Shirone in the bed. She snuggled into the blankets after he covered her in them.

"Thank you Naruto." Kuroka said as she stood next to him as he looked at Shirone. Kuroka grabbed his hand. "If you had not saved me, then we would have not been able to be here now, nya."

"I was angry at first," Naruto confessed. "I did not want to lose my divine status, but after finding love, I am happy it happened."

Kuroka leaned into him and purred.

"By the way," Naruto said as he petted her head. "I changed my name, but you and Shirone can still call me Naruto."

"What will they call you, nya?" Kuroka asked curiously.

"I am the Faith Commandment, Estarossa."

 **Chapter 1, DONE!**

 **Did you enjoy? Or was it complete trash? Send me a review, hate or like, I'll read them.**

 **See you later.**

 **Thanks for reading, and if you liked please leave a review. If you liked this, you may like my other work on my Bio page so why don't you give them a shot.**

 **SEE YOU THEN!**


	2. Loves's Descension

Hey everybody its Bratja Rasa.

 _ **Original Posted On: Dec 18, 2018**_

Thanks for the reviews, laughed pretty hard at some of them. And to answer your question, dfriel1996, Koneko and Ravel are important to the story, just not the way you are thinking.

If there are any fans of my Ghoul of Gremory story, don't worry, I am in the works of planning chapter 15 and making plans for the future chapters. Just need a break, the last chapter of Ghoul wore me out.

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO, SEVEN DEADLY SINS OR ANY OTHER ANIME/MANGA REFERENCES I MAY USE!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

 _'Hey'_ = Memory

" **Hey" = Magic**

 **Chapter 2: Love's Descension**

 **The Heavens…**

"c…Could you repeat that Ludociel?" Elizabeth asked shakily as she looked at her fellow Angel.

"Your brother was killed during the attack." Ludociel said as he summoned Naruto's wings. "These were all that was left of him."

Ludociel handed the wings to Elizabeth who had tears pouring from her eyes. She clutched the white wings to her chest and started crying harder.

Mael watched nearby as he saw the woman he loved cry over a lie his older brother told her.

Ludociel walked away.

"I'm sorry we could not save him." He said, leaving Mael alone with Elizabeth.

Mael made his way over to Elizabeth. He reached out to touch her, but stopped.

'I have no right to help or love her.' he thought, putting his arm down. 'I killed Naruto without a fight, and here I am trying to calm his sister down.'

Mael clenched his hand and left silently, Elizabeth never knowing he was there.

 **Demon Realm…**

"Firstly," Naruto said as he stood before his comrades and the Demon King. "Sariel. His Grace is called Tornado. It manipulates winds that can cut anything it touches and can be used to defend him."

Naruto was holding his end of the deal, inform the Commandments and the Demon King on the powers of the Archangels.

"Tamiel's Grace is called Ocean. He can turn into water to avoid attacks, can make powerful water currents." Naruto continued. "Then Ludociel's Flash Grace. It grants him immense speed, actually looks like he is teleporting, so be on guard."

Murmurs amongst the Commandments echoed a bit for a while.

Naruto sighed as he watched his new comrades.

He was currently wearing a dark cloak with its hood up. He wore a black shirt and pants while still wearing the leg and arm armor. (1)

"Finally, there is Mael and his Sunshine Grace." Naruto said with his anger showing through his voice. "Is the strongest of the Graces, Mael becomes stronger with the raising of the sun, reaching his peak at noon for one minute. Then as the sun sets he gets weaker. I recommend fighting him at night or using a technique that swallows the sun. All of the Archangels can use a variation of Ark also so keep an eye out for that."

"What about that Goddess." Meliodas asked aggressively. "Elizabeth."

Naruto stiffened slightly, but shrugged it off.

"Along with Ark, she can heal anything." Naruto said. He really did not want to say any more, but it was a part of his deal.

"How do we know you aren't lying to us Estarossa?" Galand asked. "Since our King made you a Commandment before this meeting, it means you are immune to my commandment so you could be lying to us right now."

Naruto glared at the Armored Demon of Truth.

"If you think I'm lying then you can fight me for it." Naruto growled.

Galand laughed manically.

"I like you Estarossa," he said. "But you are still relatively new here and I want to see how you deal with your new powers. I want to kill you now, but I know that loosing you now will be a waste."

What he said was true since Galand did not turn to stone.

Naruto nodded and sat down.

The continued their meeting discussing battle strategies and how they could execute them with minimal loss.

D. Gowther, with Gowther speaking through him, gave the most advice on what they should do and how to go about it.

After an hour of talking, the Demon King dismissed the Commandments but his two sons.

Naruto walked to his room and saw Ravel exit the room with Kuroka and Shirone.

"Naruto!" Kuroka shouted as she jumped him and locked lips with him. "You done with your meeting, nya?"

Kuroka had ditched the furs she once wore and now wore an elegant kimono and had her long black hair up in hoops with her bangs split.

"Yes I am." Naruto said as he put her down and smiled. "I want to train with you know if you two aren't busy."

"Sister is, but I'm free Brother, nya." Shirone said eagerly.

Shirone wore a white kimono like her sister. However, she had her long white hair cut short and had two black cat clips in her hair.

Naruto knelt and picked her up, nuzzling her head, making her smile.

"Awe, thank you Shirone." He said as he snuggled with her.

Kuroka smiled at the interaction of her lover and her sister, seeing the nine year olds antics as cute.

"Come on Kuroka." Ravel said hotly. "We are busy."

"Alright, Nya." Kuroka said sadly. "I'll see you two later for lunch."

Shirone and Naruto bid the two farewell as Naruto put Shirone on his shoulders before he headed down to the training grounds that was labeled as his.

He lowered Shirone down and the two sat on the grass.

'Now, I need to learn how to use this Darkness.' Naruto thought as he looked at his hand. 'It can't be that different from my Ark magic I had used before.'

Naruto focused on his magic and soon enough the black tendrils of Darkness. They wavered to and fro for a few minutes before they dissipated and left Naruto breathless as he took several deep breaths.

'That is so hard.' He thought. 'I was correct when I thought they are similar, but with it being a foreign thing, my body must not be able to control it by default.'

"Brother, are you alright?" Shirone asked worriedly as she saw him in deep thought and tired.

"I am fine Shirone." Naruto said as he smiled, easing the young Nekoshou's worry.

"Alright." Shirone said as she continued to watch him try to control his Darkness.

Naruto continued this for hours, his hands eventually ending up with deep lacerations from his Darkness lashing out randomly and cutting him.

Shirone was worried as he did not seem to be making progress at all and the blood pooling beneath him was getting huge.

'FUCK!' Naruto thought as he lost his Darkness once again.

"Brother," Shirone said as she walked to his side and gently took his hand. "I think you should stop for today. You need your hands healed and it is time for lunch."

Naruto, while breathing hard, looked up and saw that it was indeed near lunch so it was a good time to stop.

"You are right."Naruto said as he looked at his bleeding hands. 'If only I could heal them.'

Shirone touched his hands and her Darkness slowly spread across his hands and healed them.

"wow, Thanks Shirone." Naruto said as he moved his healed hand and petted her between her ears, making the young girl pur in happiness.

"Brother," Shirone asked. "Can you train me so I can become stronger?"

Naruto blinked.

"Sure, but we will start from the basics of hand to hand as I don't have good control of my Darkness." Naruto said as he looked at Shirone's smiling face.

"Thank you Brother." She said as she hugged him tightly.

Naruto picked her up and started to leave before he stopped.

Naruto grabbed Shirone and jumped from his spot where a man with a sword stabbed into the ground knelt where he once stood. (2)

"Nice reflexes." The man said as he drew his sword from ground. "As expected from a member of the Goddess clan."

Naruto growled as he stared at the man.

He had tan skin, black shaggy hair that covered his hair, and he wore armor similar to Naruto's, but it had no hood and had a white one shoulder vest over his black clothes. (3)

"Who are you?" Naruto asked as he placed Shirone down and motioned for her to hide. "Why have you attacked me?"

"Just want to test myself against an angel." The man said as he held up his hand, tendrils of Darkness formed in his hand and formed a sphere.

" **Melchee's Door."** He said as the sphere grew to the size of a grown man and soon it shot off towards Naruto.

Summoning his wings, Naruto took to the sky and the sphere followed him, tailing him where ever he went.

'Damn it.' Naruto thought as he flew around, knocking down trees as the dark sphere followed him.

"DON'T FORGET ABOUT ME!"

Naruto looked up and felt a jagged blade slice through his flesh while the attacker was on the ground and then get hit by the Darkness that tailed him.

"BROTHER!" Shirone screamed as she saw Naruto get enveloped in the Darkness.

"Tch," the man said as he retrieved his fallen sword. "Wasn't so tough."

Shirone started to tear up as she looked at the man.

"How could you kill him?" she cried out as the man sheathed his sword.

"Shut up." He said as he snapped his fingers and the darkness vanished, dropping Naruto to the ground. His body burned and his clothes singed. "I was not trying to kill him, just testing him."

Shirone ran to Naruto and frantically tried to heal his burns.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked the man who patiently waited.

"Name's Khaos." He said. "The Demon King ordered me to teach you how to use your Darkness efficiently.

Naruto sat up and glared at the man.

"That is a hell of a hello, asshole." He said as he stood up with Shirone's help.

"I wanted to make a good first impression." Khaos said with a cocky smirk before he was punched in the face by Naruto.

"Now I made my impression." Naruto said as he saw Khaos spit out a couple of teeth.

"Yeah that was a good one." He said. "Your punch was strong and well executed, meaning we don't need to work on your hand to hand. I remember you were a swordsman while you were and angel, correct."

Khaos stood up and saw an angered look on Naruto's face.

"I'm not a swordsman anymore." Naruto said before he turned and started walking away, grabbing Shirone's hand gently and securely in his own. "We will talk more tomorrow Khaos."

Khaos watched his student leave and smirked.

'This s going to be interesting.' He thought before he walked off to go drink.

 **Skip, 100 years, Human Realm, Evening…**

"DAMN YOU DEMONS!" A giantess shouted as Naruto dodged the boulder she threw at him as Khaos watched from the skies.

"Child's play." Naruto said as he summoned his darkness. "Let me show you true power."

Naruto's darkness to shape of a massive spear as he flew into the sky to join Khaos.

Naruto emitted his demon magic, Black Chidori Lightning, from his being, blowing his hood off revealing his black hair and a tattoo on his right eye looking like Gowther's Selfless Commandment, and channeled it into his Dark Spear.

" **Dark Lightning Spear."** Naruto said as he pointed his hand at the Giantess.

The spear took off at tremendous speeds and closed in on the giantess who was riddled with fear as her life flashed before her eyes.

" **Drole Golem!"**

A golem of a large four armed Giant appeared and all four hands grasped the spear. The spear detonated and destroyed the golem.

"Seems Drole is here." Khaos said as they looked behind them to see the Giant's Giant, Drole the Giant King.

"I will finish him quickly." Naruto said as he turned fully and was about to descend but was stopped by Khaos.

"No, you had your fun for today." Khaos said as he lowered down to face Drole. "Take care of the rest while I kill Drole."

"Tch," Naruto said as he turned back. "Fine, asshole."

Drole stared at his opponent as Khaos floated and slowly made his way forward.

Taking initiative, Drole used his arms and made several movements.

" **Diamond Spear Rush!"** Drole announced as thousands of diamond spears the size of normal spears appeared from the ground and launched themselves at Khoas.

Khaos smirked and dodged them all before held out his hands and soon all spears stopped.

"You are stupid to give me this many weapons." Khaos said cockily as he sent them back to their creator at a faster speed, causing Drole to get stabbed in the leg and shoulder as he tried to erect a barrier of Earth.

Naruto returned to the sky after slaying the giantess quickly, not really enjoying extending someone's suffering even as a demon.

Khaos laughed as his counter attack finished up and saw Drole stand, removing the spears from his body.

"You're cocky brat." Drole said as he looked at the demons with his one eye. "You will be killed because of that arrogance."

Drole moved his hands up, his index and middle fingers pointing up.

Naruto lunged too push his friend out of the way but was shocked to see Khaos get stabbed from behind with three Diamond Spears, each one having hit one of his seven hearts.

Khaos fell to the ground but was saved death by Naruto stopping him.

"Th..thanks Estarossa." Khaos sputtered as blood drenched Naruto and him as Naruto pulled the spears from Khaos's body.

"No problem, but we need to get out of here." Naruto said as Drole was making more movements with his hand.

" **GIGA CRUSH!"**

Massive earth hands appeared around the two demons and enclosed them in darkness.

'Shit.' Naruto thought as he tried to stop the bleeding on his friend. "We're going to die here."

Khaos was gasping for air as his punctured body was slowly healing itself.

'No,' he thought as he clenched his hands. 'We can't die.'

Images of his parents, Kuroka and Shirone, and even Gowther, D. Gowther and Ravel flashed in his mind.

"DAMN IT!" Khaos shouted as he flung his right arm through the air.

It stopped suddenly and cracks in the air appeared, extending longer and longer.

 **Outside the Earth Hands…**

"You really should have waited for us Drole." Gloxinia said as he used his Sacred Spear's healing configuration to heal Drole of his injuries. "We could have killed them quickly."

"I agree." Drole said as he flexed his arms. "However, I cannot help but feel like the robed one is familiar to me."

"You think so?" Gloxinia asked before they felt the earth start to shake and soon the hands of earth shattered.

Gloxinia and Drole were shocked to see this happen but what was even more shocking was that the clouds in the skies split and the earth continued to shake intensely.

"KHAOS!" Naruto said as he gripped his friend's hand, snapping him out of his near death rage.

Khaos lowered his hand and the shattered air vanished and the earth started to stop shaking.

"Sorry, Estarossa," Khaos said as he maneuvered his darkness to his wounds and healed them. "That Giant King, he got three of my hearts."

Naruto's eyes widened.

"Shit," He said as he helped Khaos stand up. "Then we need to retreat."

"Not yet." Khaos said as he channeled his magic into his hand, making it glow gray. "One more time, to scatter them."

Naruto sighed and stepped aside, getting ready to escape.

Drole and Gloxinia watched as Khaos arched his arm over his head and swung it, shatter cracks appeared once again and an earthquake even stronger than before shook the entirety of Britannia and split through Earth and the air themselves.

Naruto opened a gate to the Demon Realm and he and Khaos went through it as Gloxinia and Drole tried to get their bearings straight.

 **Demon Realm…**

Khaos growled at he was left at the infirmary. He may have healed the skin, but the internal wounds were still open and he hated hospitals.

Naruto reported what happened to Meliodas, who was angered that they had to retreat, but showed he was alright with them leaving after shaking the morale of the enemy.

After being dismissed, Naruto returned to his room only to get jumped by Kuroka.

"Naruto, Nya!" She shouted as she pulled him into her breasts.

Over the last hundred years, Kuroka has grown up. She was taller, had an hourglass figure and gained her second tail fifty years prior after training with the Commandments. Her control of her magic and Darkness had increased several fold and she was a nominee for the commandments if there ever is an opening.

"Kuroka." Naruto said with a smile as he hugged her back.

"Brother."

Naruto turned and saw Shirone.

She too had grown taller in these last one hundred years, to the point she looked like a teenager. Her body had looked like Kuroka's when they first met, small and petite. She too has become stronger, though her magic ability was lacking, she made up for it with her mastery of hand to hand combat that could rival Naruto's in a few more centuries.

"Shirone." Naruto said as he ran his hand through her soft white hair, making her pur when he scratched her ears.

"Estarossa, you're back."

Naruto turned and saw Ravel and D. Gowther, who was chuckling at Naruto.

"What are you laughing at Gowther?" Naruto asked.

"Even though it has been seventy three years, I still can't believe you got a tattoo of my Commandment on your face." D. Gowther said, with Gowther still being under arrest in his cell.

Naruto let Kuroka go and touched his right eye.

"Yeah, I did it as a way to show my appreciation of you teaching me Black Chidori Lightning." Naruto said.

Naruto had been having trouble trying to find a magic to replace his old style that he could no longer use. Gowther had offered help and after twenty seven years of training, Naruto learned how to use Black Chidori Lightning.

D. Gowther laughed as Ravel sighed.

"It isn't that impressive." Ravel said as she walked off to help Gowther, leaving D. Gowther with the others.

"She seems agitated." Shirone said as she watched the older demon walk away.

"Don't worry about her." D. Gowther said sadly as he looked at her. "After her sister, my lover, died, I took her in as family. So she feels some resentment towards me. I don't even know if she really cares about me."

Naruto put Kuroka down and placed a hand on D. Gowther's shoulder.

"I don't think it is all resentment." He said. "If it was, she would have left your side a long time ago."

D. Gowther nodded as he dismissed himself from Naruto and his friends.

"I worry about him, nya." Kuroka said as they entered their shared room.

"I do too." Naruto said as he shed his armor and cloak, leaving his pants and shirt before he lay on his bed.

Kuroka smiled and purred as she crawled up next to him.

"Why don't I try to take your mind off of it, nya?" she whispered seductively.

Naruto chuckled as he shook his head.

"Na, I'm tired from all the missions I've been on lately. And Shirone is right there." Naruto said pointing out the fact that the two lovers were not alone.

Kuroka looked at Shirone who was pouting and had her cheeks puffed out.

Kuroka then frowned.

She wanted to bang.

Kuroka looked back and Naruto saw that he was already asleep.

'Man,' Kuroka thought as she shucked her kimono and snuggled close to Naruto. 'I wanted some quality time with him.'

Kuroka felt the bed shift. She looked up to see Shirone, naked also, snuggling into Naruto's right arm and resting her head on his chest.

Kuroka frowned and reached down and pulled the blanket up and the three of them slept peacefully.

 **Next Day, Britannia…**

Sariel and Mael walked side by side as they followed Elizabeth into battle.

'She has changed these last hundred years.' Sariel thought sadly as he watched Elizabeth draw her rapier, Luminous Winds.

'That sword,' Mael thought as he felt the Holy Ark magic flow through it. 'It contains her brothers White Wind Arc magic inside of it. That means she can use his magic even though she has her own type of Ark magic.'

Elizabeth looked down at several hundreds of demons.

"I AM THE GODDESS ELIZABETH!" She yelled, getting their attention. "IF YOU WANT TO LIVE, I DEMAND YOU SURRENDOR, NOW!"

"Yeah, FUCK YOU TOO!" Dozens of demons shouted as they charged.

The rapier bellowed white wind.

"So be it." Elizabeth whispered as she swung her blade and killed all of the demons that attempted to fight, leaving those who stayed still alive.

Sariel and Mael watched calmly as they saw Naruto's magic once more flow through the magnificent blade.

'If he was here,' Elizabeth thought as she held her rapier. 'Then this would not have had to happen.'

After she was given Naruto's wings, Elizabeth cried for several days and secluded herself in her room. She had clung to her baby brother's wings as her tears soaking into the white appendages.

Elizabeth was shocked to see the four wings glow white and soon merge together and formed her rapier, its blade glowing a faint celestial blue. She could feel his magic inside of it and it was calling for her to use it. Taking it in her hand, she thanked her brother for giving her hope, and thus she named it Luminous Wind.

Elizabeth then asked to be placed in the front lines as her brother was.

Elizabeth saw something coming towards her fast and she blocked a large broad sword wielded by Meliodas.

"Interesting blade you have there, Elizabeth." He said sarcastically.

"MELIODAS!" Elizabeth shouted, tears in her eyes as she felt Luminous Wind pulse in anger.

Meliodas pulled back and dodged the strong white winds.

'She has magic similar to what Estarossa used to use.' Meliodas thought, knowing of Naruto's past as an angel.

They continued to clash by blade with each other, slashing each other for several minutes as the demons and the two Archangels watched as their leader of the Commandments and the Goddess Elizabeth fought each other.

With each blow, several of the Demons were slain by the shock waves while Mael and Sariel were able to dodge them.

Meliodas was smiling sadistically.

'Estarossa was wrong, oh so wrong.' He thought as he was slashed by one of the wind currents. 'She is strong. I love this. I don't want this to end.'

Elizabeth growled as she took a hit from the back of Meliodas's blade.

'That is enough Meliodas.'

Meliodas heard Zeldris's voice in his head.

'I'm not done yet Brother.' Meliodas responded back as he went in for another attack.

'Our Father has called a meeting. Retreat at once.' Zeldris retorted.

Meliodas blocked another attack and growled in anger.

"You've been spared, Goddess." Meliodas stated as he sent his fellow demons back home. "I'll be back to finish this."

"You aren't going anywhere!" Elizabeth shouted as she charged her magic into Luminous Wind.

" **WHITE LANCE!"**

Elizabeth thrust her blade forward and out of it was a condensed stream of white holy wind. It stretched as it made its way to Meliodas.

" **Full Counter."** He said as he swung his blade.

Elizabeth's eyes widened as her attack was redirected towards her.

Mael jumped in front of Elizabeth and took the brunt of the attack.

"MAEL!" Elizabeth Shouted as she dropped her sword and caught her fellow Angel.

"Elizabeth…" Male whispered as his body sizzled from the attack.

"Mael, what hurts?" Elizabeth asked as she descended to the ground.

Meliodas looked down and saw Luminous Wind and smirked.

Elizabeth placed Mael on the ground and started to heal him and looked around for her sword. She gasped when she saw Meliodas standing next to it.

" **Accept my power and bend to my will,"** Meliodas chanted as he reached up and took hold of Luminous Wind. **"AND BECOME MY BLADE!"**

Luminous Wind was flooded with Meliodas's Darkness and was forced to absorb it until it changed and submitted to the Leader of the Commandments.

The once heavenly rapier was now tainted and its place as a long blade with a bone handle that held a tainted purple gem. (4)

Its blade was covered in Hellblaze.

"You need a name." Meliodas said as he swung his new sword. "I know, Twilight Edge. Yeah, I like it."

"Drop that sword right now!" Elizabeth shouted. "You are not worthy of using it."

Meliodas let out a laugh and vanished to the Demon Realm.

"DAMN YOU MELIODAS!" Elizabeth shouted as she started crying, having lost the last part of her precious brother.

Mael sat up, after being healed, and looked at Elizabeth as she hollered in despair and punch the ground.

"Elizabeth…" Mael said as he went to comfort her but was pushed away.

"NO," She shouted. "Don't touch me Mael!"

Mael felt his heart ache as he, again having to see her broken. He clenched his hand and loosened it.

(SLAP!)

Elizabeth felt her face sting as Mael, empowered by his Grace Sunshine, slapped her.

"Do you think he would care about that sword?" Mael asked her calmly as he shoulder shuttered. "Naruto would rather have you smile and be happy, trying to save people instead of trying to kill the demons when you clearly can't do it."

"Mael…?"

"Naruto would rather you be yourself than a warrior like he was if it meant you would be happy." Mael stated as he stood up. "Sort yourself out before you return to heaven. Don't want to see you disgrace us Archangels anymore,"

Sariel was shocked at this. He had been covering them with his Tornado Grace and witness his comrade slap Elizabeth and heard what Mael said.

"Sariel, we are leaving." Mael said as he took off to the heavens.

Elizabeth was shocked as she watched her fellow angels leave her.

'Naruto…' Elizabeth thought as she looked at her hands and thought back on what she has done over the last one hundred years. 'Please forgive your foolish older sister.'

Nearby, Naruto leaned against a tree.

'Sister.' He thought as he wanted to go tell her he was still alive, but he knew it would trigger his commandment and do more damage than good. 'I love you, so please hang in there.'

Naruto returned to the Demon Realm.

 **Heaven…**

Mael walked into Ludociel's study.

"Brother," Ludociel said as he closed his book. "I can tell you are agitated. What is bothering you?"

Mael looked angrily at his brother.

"I'm mad because we have lied to Elizabeth about Naruto's death." Mael said. "She has changed and it is because we lied and told her Naruto was slain by a Commandment!"

Ludociel turned to his little brother and smiled.

"I see." He said sincerely. "However, it unnecessary for you to care about how she feels about those demons."

"I know, but to lie to one of our own." Male said as he gripped his chest. The memories of Naruto's screams and the images of his wings being removed filled Mael's head and made him angry. "I DON'T WANT TO LIE TO HER ANYMORE!"

Ludociel was in front of Mael after he blinked.

"Mael," He said calmly. "You know full well why we did what we did to him."

"I know."  
"Then why do you let it bother you? Is it because he was your student? Or is it because of your love for Elizabeth that is making you feel this guilt?"

Mael grit his teeth as he stared at his brother's face.

"It is because I saw them as more then tools to end this war that I am feeling this guilt." Mael said sternly and defiantly. "I saw them as people and fellow angels. That is why I can feel this way."

With his piece said, Mael stormed out of the study while Ludociel sighed.

'I hope this rebellious streak ends.' Ludociel thought as he returned to his book.

 **Demon Realm…**

Meliodas stood before his fellow Commandments and his father, listening to their reports of their battles.

All of them had reported either victory or loss, nothing in between.

However, Naruto had not gone on any missions as it was his day off, but he still attended the meeting.

Meliodas then gave his report and told them what happened.

"… and then I snagged her weapon for myself." He said as he held up the newly dubbed Twilight Edge. "It has the power of Estarossa's Ark Magic in it, so now I have an extra magic power at my disposal."

Meliodas showed his point when he conjured up dark holy winds with his sword.

"Are you angry Estarossa?" Meliodas asked taunting him. "You want your Ark back?"

"I would, but I have no need for it." Naruto answered as he stared at the tainted sword. "I am no longer a swordsman so having a blade would go against what I stand for now."

The Commandments had a laugh alongside the Demon King.

"I am happy with the results of today's battles." The King said as he stood up. "You are all dismissed."

Naruto stood up and was about to return to his room, but was stopped when Meliodas blocked his path with his new blade.

"Hold on Estarossa," he said. "I need to talk to you."

"Lead the way, Captain." Naruto said calmly.

Meliodas led them far from the castle.

"I wonder what they are going to do." Galand said as he watched the two of them fly into the distance.

"Probably kill each other." Grayroad said with a chuckle.

"I would think Estarossa has enough sense to not fight my Brother. Especially with that sword of his." Zeldris said.

"Of course!" Chandler shouted angrily. "No one but the Demon King can defeat Young Master Meliodas. That angel brat has nothing against him."

"HA!" Cusack laughed. "I believe Meliodas would be given a run for his money if he fought Estarossa even with that new fancy sword."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Chandler yelled.

 **Far from the Castle…**

"You want me to tell you about love." Naruto asked as he looked at Meliodas.

"Yes," Meliodas said as he looked at Twilight Edge. "While I was fighting the Goddess Elizabeth, I felt a type of excitement in my hearts. I wanted to keep fighting her forever. Is that what love can feel like, Estarossa?"

"Can I ask you why you are asking me this?" Naruto asked as he was uncertain if he should answer Meliodas.

"I have seen you with that cat demon for the last one hundred years Estarossa." Meliodas stated. "And every time I see you two together you are always smiling, happy to be near each other. I feel like I want that too."

"I see." Naruto said. 'Is he saying he wants to be with Elizabeth? If that is it, then shit. I don't want this guy near my sister at all.'

"Well, what do you think? Is what I am feeling is love?" Meliodas asked.

'This is so weird.' Naruto thought as he looked at his leader's confused face.

"I believe what you could be feeling is love, but it could also be a deep respect for her instead." Naruto answered. "It could be a respect that a great warrior has for another great warrior after they clashed blades or fists."

"I see." Meliodas said as he thought about it. "Thanks for your help Estarossa. Also, if I find out you told anyone about this conversation I'll Kill you!"  
"Don't worry Meliodas, I won't." Naruto said as he watched Meliodas take off.

'Fuck, he is serious about this. Hopefully, nothing bad comes from this.' Naruto thought as he followed suit and returned home.

 **Chapter 2, DONE!**

 **1 Hermit's outfit from History's Strongest Disciple: Kenichi, but with the armor on the arms and legs.**

 **2 Xeno Cypher Blade from Monster Hunter.**

 **3 Darui from Naruto with black hair and armor on his arms and legs.**

 **4 Sounga from Inuyasha**

 **Thanks for reading, and if you liked please leave a review. If you liked this, you may like my other work on my Bio page so why don't you give them a shot.**

 **SEE YOU THEN!**


	3. Sealing of the Damned

Hey everybody its Bratja Rasa.

 _ **Original Posted On: Dec 27, 2018**_

Special thanks to Kevan, Monkeyman, and Johnny for all their help in beta reading and suggesting ideas. You guys are the best.

Happy Belated Christmas Happy Early New Years!

Review Responses:

T: Thanks for the support and I think you'll find out what happens soon.

Greer123: the Holy War has already begun.

Xhope14x: Very happy to know I grabbed your attention.

Spark681: You'll have to find out.

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO, SEVEN DEADLY SINS OR ANY OTHER ANIME/MANGA REFERENCES I MAY USE!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

 _'Hey'_ = Memory

" **Hey" = Magic**

 **Chapter 3: Sealing of the Damned**

 **Demon Realm, Five years later…**

Shirone dodged an attack from Derieri and countered only to be blocked by Derieri's darkness.

Shirone jumped back and jumped into the air, drop kicking Derieri. The kick landed, but lacked the power to deal any real damage as the Commandment grabbed Shirone's leg and pulled her in for a head butt.

Shirone's head started to bleed as she flew back dozens of feet and she rolled on the ground, her injuries getting worse.

"That's enough." Monspeet said as he walked in front of Derieri, who was about to continue the spar.

Shirone coughed as she tried to stand, collapsing to the ground in pain.

"It's going to be alright Shirone." Monspeet said as he helped Shirone up.

Her Darkness soon covered her body and healed her external injuries.

"Maybe Derieri should hold back some." Monspeet said as he looked at the one hundred and fourteen year old nekoshou stand on her feet.

"No," Shirone said as she tiredly looked at the two Commandments. "I need to get stronger to help Brother and Sister. So don't hold back while training me."

Monspeet and Derieri looked at each other.

"Listen kid," Derieri said as she squatted down to look Shirone in the eyes. "I get you want to get strong, but you need to pace yourself. You keep this up and your body is going to fail."

Shirone heard her teacher but ended up collapsing into her teacher's arms.

"She is quite the little spit fire isn't she Derieri?" Monspeet asked as Derieri picked Shirone up. "She reminds me of you in your younger days with your sister."

Monspeet had a lump grow on his head.

"I'm sorry." He said as Derieri raised her fist again.

Derieri looked down at Shirone and could not help but see herself in the nekoshou who, like her as a child, trained constantly to the point where she would almost die.

Derieri and Monspeet have been training Shirone for over a year now since the heat of the Holy War got hotter. The Demon King allowed each Commandment take on an apprentice, thus Shirone begged the two to help train her.

They had asked her why she did not ask Naruto, Shirone responded that Naruto was going to train Kuroka.

Seeing the pain in her eyes, the two started training her. Derieri trained her in Hand to Hand while Monspeet was helping her train in her darkness and trying to help her unlock her magic power that was hidden inside of her.

The two commandments did not take it easy on her, just like Shirone wanted. The white nekoshou's hand to hand combat skills were increasing at an incredible rate, shocking Derieri at times.

The two demons walked through the castle and walked to Gowther's cell.

"What to the Commandment's want?" Ravel asked when she saw the two walk up to her with Shirone.

"We need entrance to Estarossa's room." Monspeet said, Derieri nodding in agreement. "Shirone passed out and she needs her sleep.

Ravel sighed and took Shirone from them and made her way to Naruto's room. She passed Fraudrin, a Commandment contender like Kuroka and Khaos who was a good friend of Naruto's, who was keeping watch over the entrance to the room as a favor to Naruto, who saved his life.

Shirone snuggled into the blankets after Ravel placed the young demon in the bed.

Ravel sat in a chair near the bed and decided to read one of the books on the one of the shelves.

 **Meanwhile, in Britannia….**

Meliodas swung Twilight Edge at Mael, who blocked it with his own holy sword.

"I'll be taking back that blade, Meliodas." Mael declared as he struggled.

The sun had started to set hours ago, and now it was twilight, meaning his Grace was going to end soon, thus he was currently at less than half of his full potential.

"As if you can, Filthy-Angel Scum!" Meliodas shouted as he over powered Mael and was able to would him with his blade.

"MAEL!" Ludociel shouted.

Meliodas raised his sword to kill Mael, but was blocked by Ludociel, who used Flash to make it in time to stop his sword.

Meliodas smirked as he and Ludociel clashed blades as Mael fell to the ground.

Mael caught himself and recovered, having used his magic to sear the wound closed.

The sun was set, and Mael was wounded, even if he sealed it shut.

Ludociel frowned as he pushed back from Meliodas.

"You live to see another day, lowly demon." Ludociel said as she signaled for his brethren and stigma to fall back to the Fairy King's Forest.

Meliodas snarled as he watched his enemies run like cowards.

"Master Meliodas."

Meliodas turned and saw his legion of demons behind him.

"What is it?" Meliodas asked as he landed on the ground.

"We sense that all of the enemies have fled, but there is one left over there." One demon said while pointing towards the South-East.

Meliodas smirked.

"Good, I order you all to leave." He ordered. "I'll take care of this one myself."

"As you command, Master Meliodas." The demon said before it gave his orders to the rest of the legion, who all left.

Once all of them were gone, Meliodas reeled in his demon mark on his forehead and flew towards the person.

"Elizabeth!" he shouted as he appeared in their meeting spot.

"Meliodas!" Elizabeth shouted back as she stepped out of her spot and waved at him.

Meliodas landed and embraced Elizabeth.

Unknown to the two lovers, Naruto and Kuroka were nearby, the former angered at what had happened.

Two years of fighting, after taking Luminous Wind and turning it into Twilight Edge, the Goddess Elizabeth and Meliodas the Commander of the Ten Commandments became a couple.

Naruto's grip on Kuroka's hand tightened, making her wince as she held his hand.

Kuroka knew he wasn't doing it to hurt her, but to make sure he did nothing to interrupt the two, he needed her at his side to keep him in check.

Kuroka looked on and saw the demon and the angel kiss, seeing why Naruto was angry.

Kuroka signaled to him it was time for them to leave the area and find a place to teleport home without alerting Meliodas or Elizabeth.

Naruto nodded, looked once more at his sister, before loosening his grip on Kuroka's hand and leading her away.

The two of them had won their battle and had decided to find and help Meliodas, but felt Elizabeth nearby and heard Meliodas's orders to the other demons.

The two walked in silence and once they were a safe distance, they took off flying as far as they needed too not be sensed while opening the portal to the Demon Realm.

 **Demon Realm…**

Naruto had a stern face as he passed Fraudrin and entered his room with his lover and saw Shirone and Ravel.

"You're back." Ravel said as she closed the book she was reading. "Good, Gowther needed to talk to you."

Naruto nodded.

"Naruto and I just returned from our mission, nya." Kuroka spoke, raising her voice slightly to show her agitation but not wake up the sleeping Shirone. "He needs rest, so whatever Gowther wants he can wait until tomorrow, nya."

"No, I'm fine Kuroka." Naruto said as he placed his hand between her ears and ruffled her hair. "I'll be back. Take this time to relax and enjoy a shower while I'm gone."

Kuroka frowned while she purred at his touch.

"Don't take too long, nya." Kuroka murmured when Naruto removed his hand from her head and left with Ravel.

Kuroka sighed and walked to the bed. She ran her hand through Shirone's hair and kissed her forehead before going to the bathroom in their room.

After closing the door, Kuroka used magic to heat up the large pool like tub of water and once it was at the right temperature, she removed her kimono, pulled the clip out of her hair to let it hang down her back, and she stepped in.

Kuroka sighed in content as the aches in her body were slowly washed away by the bath.

 **Gowther's Lab…**

"As I thought," Gowther said as he tinkered with D. Gowther's limp form as Ravel stood next to him, handing him tools when he motioned for them. "The Goddess Clan has indeed finally allied themselves with the humans, like they did with the Fairies and Giants."

"I know that." Naruto stated. "How much longer on that sealing device Dabuzu is creating?"

"According to him, another two months." Gowther said. "It is constructed from five pieces. That Dragon Key and four pieces each signifying the four races. Then there is the bonding key he needs."

"And what is that supposed to be?" Naruto asked.

Over the last seven decades, Naruto had been helping Gowther plan how to stop this Holy War, and finally, through the help of Dabuzu's skilled hands, they had a solution.

The Coffin of Eternal Darkness was a work in progress.

Gowther stopped his work and looked at Naruto, serious all over his face.

"The Blood of the Goddess Elizabeth."

Naruto's eyes widened.

"That isn't going to be a problem, is it, Estarossa?" A voice said, sarcastically.

Naruto frowned as he looked down and saw the speaker.

"No it isn't, Merlin." He said angered.

Merlin smirked as she knew she got under his skin.

Naruto honestly hated Merlin. She thought herself superior to most all because she had successfully tricked both the Demon King and the Supreme Deity and has gained forbidden knowledge and abilities from both, making her a dangerous woman despite looking like a child.

Naruto had a vein bulge in his forehead as he did his best to not attempt murder on the magician in training.

"I can and I will get Elizabeth's blood, but how long until Dabuzu needs it?" Naruto asked, ignoring the girl.

Gowther smiled at his two friends.

"I say a few weeks, three at most." Gowther replied.

"And after that, I'll take my family, you, D. Gowther, Ravel, and Khaos away from here." Naruto said. "I don't want any of us to be sealed away."

"I am happy you see me in such high regard Naruto." Gowther said with a sad smile. "But I don't need to be saved."

The trio continued to talk for a while longer before Naruto bid the magician, the apprentice, and the sister-in-law good night and returned to his lover, who was naked as the day she was born, waiting for him.

 **Skip, two and a half weeks later…**

Once again, Meliodas met up with Elizabeth, not noticing Naruto, dressed as a human with his face covered, following him.

"I missed you." Meliodas said as he held Elizabeth in his arms.

"And I missed you." She replied as she kissed him.

'Now!'

Meliodas heard a rustle in the bushes and drew Twilight Edge, blocking a dagger, held in reverse grip by Naruto.

"Who are you?" Meliodas demanded as he activated his demon marks.

Naruto said nothing as he kept his attention on Elizabeth.

He drew a second blade, a throwing knife, and Elizabeth gasped and held her arm as blood oozed from it.

"BASTARD!" Meliodas shouted as he swung Twilight Edge and was dodged. "ELIZABETH!"

Naruto had dodged Meliodas's sword and was upon his sister, holding her against him with his knife to her throat and a vile at her arm, collecting her blood.

'That is enough.' Naruto thought as he filled three fourths of the vile and pushed Elizabeth away from him.

Naruto corked the vile and once more dodged Meliodas's attack.

"Well, well… Look at what we have here."

The three looked up and saw the Commandments of Repose and Patience were flying above them.

"I would have never guessed Meliodas, the leader of the Commandments would have betrayed us like this." The Repose Commandment said before Meliodas was upon them, Twilight Edge ablaze with Hellblaze.

" **1000 Divine Slashes!"** he said, the Repose being sliced to pieces.

Naruto took this chance to flee, not looking back as his fellow Commandments were slain.

 **Demon Realm, Demon King's Court…**

"You speak blasphemy!" Chandler shouted as he punched Naruto. "Young Master Meliodas would never betray us, especially with the lowly goddess filth Elizabeth!"

Naruto had returned, changed his clothes and then made an audience with his King and his comrades, informing them of Meliodas's betrayal of killing the Commandments of Repose and Patients and his relationship with Elizabeth.

"I'm not lying." Naruto said as he picked himself up. "If you want proof, take away my Commandment, I'll tell you and I won't be affected by Galand's Commandment of Truth."

The Demon King listened as he looked at Naruto's serious face.

"Estarossa the Faith." He said as he stood up. "If you are speaking the truth, then do you have any idea on what this means."

"It means that the Goddess clan may have an idea on killing us all." Naruto said honestly.

"Leave, my Commandments… I need to be alone…" the Demon King commanded.

Naruto made haste to Gowther's lab and handed a vile of blood.

"Make sure it works. I have another just in case that one is sullied." Naruto said as he held up another.

D. Gowther took it from his hand and made his way to Dabuzu's home with the last component of the Coffin of Eternal Darkness.

From there, Naruto, Kuroka, and Khaos were sent of more assault missions, Kuroka and Khaos as a way to prove they are worthy to replace the Commandments of Repose and Patients.

However, they knew of Naruto's and Gowther's plan and had decided to stick with their family.

Soon, Drole and Gloxinia were brought in as the Repose and Patients Commandments, having been stronger than Kuroka and Khaos, but they were okay with this.

Shirone, who was kept in the dark, was saddened that the little time she had to spend with her sister and brother were again cut short and it was upsetting her. She wanted her brother's attention on her and she wanted him to praise her for her increase in her fighting, but she never had the chance.

Derieri and Monspeet, having become even more intense in their training after being saved by the Goddess Elizabeth, could not replace Kuroka and Naruto, but they could fill the positions until the Holy War was over.

Gowther was deeply involved in his research and was barely out and about with D. Gowther, who was helping him prepare something along side Ravel.

Soon, the two month mark passed, and everything was ready.

However, there was an unknown snag. Something Naruto and Gowther had not thought about until they, after having escaped with D. Gowther, Ravel, Kuroka, Shirone, and Khaos.

The balance between the two clans, Demon and Goddess was off due to Meliodas's betrayal and the Demon clan needed a new 'Strong' fighter.

 **Demon Realm…**

Shirone watched as Naruto prepared himself for the day.

"Are you leaving for work, Brother, nya?" She asked as she walked next to him.

"Yeah," Naruto said as he finished dressing himself. "I will be back late with my team, so don't make Derieri and Monspeet wait up for your training."

Naruto was about to leave when he felt a tiny hand grab his.

Naruto turned and looked at Shirone.

Her eyes were half-lidded, her ears were down, and her tail was loosely hanging.

"Brother…." Shirone whispered.

"Yes, Shirone?"

"I want you to stay with me, nya." She said as she latched onto his arm. "You have not been spending as much time with me lately, and I feel lonely, nya. I want to hear you praise me and treat me special."

Naruto sighed.

He had been so busy lately that he had focused on staying alive in the War and training Kuroka with Khaos, thus paid little attention to Shirone.

"Shirone," Naruto said as he knelt down and tilted her chin up. "I'm sorry that I haven't made time for you. I will make it up to you real soon. I promise."

"How do I know you will keep it, nya?" Shirone asked cutely.

Naruto chuckled as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a single Holy Bell. It was one that the Arch-Angels used to hide show their status. He had snuck into the Heavens and retrieved his old bell.

He ran his head through Shirone's soft white hair and gently tied the bell into her hair. It gently and very softly jingled as she moved.

"This is the symbol that I promise to end this war and keep you safe, Shirone." Naruto said as he hugged her. "It is a promise of a life time."

Shirone smiled and hugged him back.

When Naruto let her go, Shirone kissed his cheek, her own flushing red a bit.

"I love you, brother, Nya." She said embarrassed. "I pray for your safety, nya."

"Thank you," Naruto said as he ruffled her hair, making her bell jingle again. "And I love you too, Shirone."

Shirone blushed more and then she took off to go train for the day.

Naruto smiled as he watched her before his smile vanished.

'Now to say hello to my old mentor.'

 **North Most Forest of Britannia…**

Mael stood alone, his fellow Stigma soldiers having been slain by Estarossa the Faith.

"Damn you, Demon Scum!" Mael shouted. He dare not move. It was past sunset once again and he was weakened. His brother and fellow Arch-Angels were called back by their mother, the Supreme Deity, but Mael had to stay when he was attacked.

"Now that isn't very nice now," Estarossa said as he removed his hood, showing his face. "Besides, you are acting so cruel to me after a hundred and five years, Master Mael."

Mael looked at his opponent confused.

Estarossa raised his hand to his hair and soon the black locks of hair became a sun kissed blonde and his black eyes became cerulean blue.

"Do you recognize me now?" Naruto asked.

Mael felt his eyes widen and his heart become light.

"Na…Naruto…" Mael said. "You're alive. Thank the Goddess that you're alive."

Naruto quirked an eye brow.

"You are not going to say I'm a fake, or think it's a trick?" Naruto asked.

"No because I have been stricken with guilt." Mael said as he walked towards his former student. "I wanted to say I'm sorry for everything I did back then Naruto."

"Sorry," Naruto said. "Naruto died that day. I am Estarossa the Faith, and I will fight you, Mael the Sunshine Angel."

Mael stopped as his eyes widened.

"I see." Mael said as he looked at his former student. "Then I will give you my life as a way to repent for my sin of harming you and lying to your sister."

Naruto's eyes widened as he watched Mael strip himself of his armor and clothes, and knelt before Naruto, his long silver hair cascading down his back.

Naruto waved his hand and Gowther appeared besides him.

" **Invasion."** Gowther said, activating his magic on not only Mael, but everyone who knew him, except Naruto and D. Gowther.

While Gowther modified all the memories of the Demons and the Arch-Angels, D. Gowther stood next to Naruto and removed the Commandment of Faith, returning it to the Demon King.

After the Commandment was safely returned, Gowther fixed the Demon clans memories of Estarossa the Faith, replacing them with Estarossa the Love, the Second Son of the Demon King.

This, everyone, minus Gowther, D. Gowther, Naruto, Kuroka, Ravel, and Khaos had their memories changed, including Shirone.

Before Mael, no, Estarossa awoke, Naruto and the Gowther's left him alone to retrieve everyone.

However, the final miscalculation was made.

The Demon King and the Supreme Deity had come to the mortal plane of existence, working together to face Elizabeth and Meliodas at that very moment.

Naruto, having now given up his commandment, made his way to the area where the Supreme Deity, his mother, and the Demon King, his current leader, where to stop them from killing Elizabeth.

However, when he got there, there was nothing but a deserted and desolate field, the only one there was Meliodas, who was unconscious on the ground.

"ELIZABETH!" Naruto called out several times as he looked around, his team arriving, minus Shirone who was with Derieri and Monspeet who had a time lapsed memory to watch her for 'Estarossa the Faith' until they retrieved her or time ran out.

Kuroka felt her heart break as she watched Naruto continue to call out for his sister with tears in his eyes.

Khaos felt for his friend, but could not feel enough to truly understand.

D. Gowther was the same.

Gowther, having also given up his Commandment, felt intense sadness to see the one who looked up to him as a father so broken.

Ravel felt sad, even if she was not really friends with Naruto, he had helped her a lot during the past one hundred years.

"YOU!" Naruto shouted as he turned to see the down Meliodas. "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!"

Naruto ran and grabbed Meliodas and started punching him. Meliodas took it and made no noise as Naruto wailed on him.

Everyone watched as Naruto's fists became bloodied with Meliodas's blood and his own.

"IF…ONLY… YOU … HAD… NOT… FALLEN… FOR ELIZABETH… SHE MAY HAVE BEEN ALIVE RIGHT NOW!" Naruto cried as he landed one more punch and went for another, but had his wrist grabbed by Kuroka, who was in tears.

"Stop it, Nya." She shouted. "He isn't going to feel this. He won't feel remorse, so he is not worth it."

"Of course he isn't worth it, because he is dead!" Naruto bellowed. He removed Kuroka from him and grabbed Meliodas, then twisted his head and body.

A sickening snap and crunch noise was heard before Meliodas's body was dropped by a panting Naruto, Meliodas's head being at an awkward angle with a tear in the base of the neck.

Naruto stepped back. His knees were wobbly. He put an arm around Kuroka and leaned against her, his face fresh with tears.

"It's done." Naruto whispered.

"Not yet." Gowther said as he wheeled himself in front of them. "We need to activate the Coffin of Eternal Darkness now."

"We can't, Nya!" Kuroka retorted, while supporting Naruto. "Shirone is with Derieri and Monspeet in the Demon Realm."

Gowther frowned as he looked at her.

"If it means stopping the Demon King and the Commandments, then the life of a little girl means nothing." He said.

Khaos grabbed Gowther's shirt and got in his face.

"The fuck is wrong with you Gowther? We all made a promise to make sure all of us got away from being sealed. That includes Shirone." Khaos shouted, getting grabbed by Ravel.

"Release him know, Khaos!" Ravel demanded, a mass of Darkness enveloping her hand.

Khaos let Gowther go.

"Then I'm going to save Shirone." Naruto whimpered. Having given up his Commandment drained a lot of his power and stamina, since his body was basically human once more, with the bonus of keeping his Darkness and Black Chidori Lightning magic, the strain was intense.

"Don't be ridiculous Naruto!" Gowther said as he looked at his friend. "I need to do this now, or else the demons won't be all is sealed."

"Then let a few go, we can kill them." Naruto said as he finally was able to stand, his wings of darkness appearing and he took off, teleporting to where Shirone was.

Kuroka and Khaos went after him, leaving Ravel and the Gowther's.

"I don't understand." D. Gowther said as he looked at the three leave. "Could you please explain this to me Gowther?"

D. Gowther waited for a response, but did not receive one.

"Gowther," Gowther said as he reached into his shirt. "I have something for you."

D. Gowther and Ravel watched as Gowther pulled out a large red Heart item.

 **Shirone…**

It was past sunset and Shirone was walking along side Fraudrin the Selfless, Derieri, and Monspeet.

"I hope Brother and Sister are alright?" Shirone said as she looked out at the night sky.

"Don't worry about it." Monspeet said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "They will return… there they are now."

Shirone looked forward and felt Naruto's, Kuroka's, and Khaos's magic coming closer.

"SHIRONE!" Naruto shouted as loud as he could, before he flew through the glass, sending shards everywhere as he hit the wall and landed on the ground, now profusely bleeding.

"Brother!" Shirone screamed as she was grabbed by him after he stood up.

"We need to leave now!" Naruto said urgently, being heard by the three Commandments near him. "The Goddess Clan are about to seal us away, and the seven of us need to leave now!"

Fraudrin, Derieri, and Monspeet immediately followed Naruto's group as fast as they could, however there was a pull on all of them.

They all turned and saw a massive purple dimensional tear opening and it was pulling them all in.

'SHIT!' Naruto thought as he held Shirone tightly, trying to not get pulled in. 'GOWTHER ACTIVATED IT!'

Derieri and Monspeet were pulled into the dimensional tear.

Fraudrin, Khaos, and Kuroka were safe against a wall from the opposite area where the vortex was, but Shirone and Naruto weren't.

"BROTHER!" Shirone screamed in fear as she felt his grip on her loosen.

Naruto was exhausted from earlier and was barely conscious.

"Shirone…." Naruto gasped as small debris was hitting him.

"Kuroka, open a portal to Britannia, we will fly through it and escape this place." Khaos shouted over the loud vacuum. "Put it before that tear!"

Kuroka nodded and did as asked.

A large portal to Britannia indeed opened, however it was being pulled.

"Jump into that and we will be safe!" Khaos shouted as he looked at Fraudrin, who nodded. Fraudrin moved and was able to get free through the portal.

Khaos turned and saw Kuroka make her way to Shirone and Naruto. He jumped and joined Fraudrin in Britannia.

Naruto was drained.

His limbs felt heavy and they were not listening as they loosened from Shirone's body.

"Naruto, Shirone!" Kuroka screamed as she was next to them. She grabbed onto Naruto and looked for the portal, it having been pulled far from them.

Kuroka, with a lot of effort and her Darkness supporting her, was able to jump towards the portal to Britannia.

Naruto was being clung to by Shirone, who was scared and had no clue why any of this was happening. She could feel his hold slacken and that made her fear increase.

Kuroka, meanwhile, dodged as much debris and large objects as she could.

"Kuroka!" Khaos shouted through the portal. "Hurry up it's getting smaller!"

Seeing no other way, Kuroka spun and threw Naruto and Shirone towards the portal.

Naruto smiled as he and his family was going to be free. He smiled brightly, until everything went black.

 **Chapter 3, DONE!**

 **Took some liberties and what not to make this work. I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Thanks for reading, and if you liked please leave a review. If you liked this, you may like my other work on my Bio page so why don't you give them a shot.**

 **SEE YOU THEN!**


	4. Despair's Merciless Onslaught

Hey everybody its Bratja Rasa.

 _ **Original Posted On: Jan 3, 1019**_

Special thanks to Kevan, Johnny, and Crowfeast for your help and ideas.

Well, first chapter in the new year for this story. Surprised this is doing as well as it is.

Review Responses:

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO, SEVEN DEADLY SINS OR ANY OTHER ANIME/MANGA REFERENCES I MAY USE!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

 _'Hey'_ = Memory

" **Hey" = Magic**

 **Chapter 4: Despair's Merciless Onslaught**

"LET ME GO! I GOT TO GO SAVE HER!"

"DON'T BE STUPID KUROKA! THAT THING MIGHT STILL BE ACTIVE, WE CAN'T LOSE YOU TOO!"

"I NEED TO GO FIND SHIRONE!"

Naruto's closed eyes twitched in pain as he heard the screaming voices. He opened his eyes, only to close them from the intense light.

After adjusting, Naruto slowly sat up, his body full of aches and his head felt like it was splitting in half.

He saw that they were in a mountain range. He saw Fraudrin holding Kuroka, who was kicking and screaming as she tried to free herself. Her face held despair, tears, sadness, and all other words that explain pain.

"Estarossa?" Khaos said shocked as he saw his friend sit up. "You all right?"

"What happened?" Naruto asked as he looked around, His eyes snapped open. "Where is Shirone?"

Khaos's eyes widened before he bit his lip, looking away.

"What happened to Shirone?" Naruto said as he stood up, grabbing Khaos. "Please tell me she escaped with us?"

"After Kuroka threw the two of you, you hit your head and she went flying in an opposite direction. Kuroka tried to save her but the portal here closed and cut her off." Khaos said.

Naruto's eyes widened and his pupils dilated.

Fraudrin looked at Naruto, thus making Kuroka see her lover awake.

'That can't be…' Naruto thought as he fell to his knees, letting go of Khaos. 'I promised her… I promised to stop this war and to keep her safe.'

Naruto closed his eyes as tears poured out of his eyes.

Naruto heard Fraudrin groan in pain and looked up to see Kuroka angrily walking at him.

Soon, pain erupted in his cheek as he was kicked across the rocky ground and slammed into the mountain side.

"You had one job!" Kuroka said aggressively as she walked towards the down human. "You only had to hold onto her!"

Naruto felt himself get pulled up and saw Kuroka's sad and angered face, her other hand open and her nails now claws of Hellblaze.

"WHY DID YOU LET GO?" Kuroka shouted into his face, her spit hitting his face. "YOU REALLY ARE A FAILURE! YOU COULD NOT STOP LUDOCIEL FROM STEALING YOUR WINGS. YOU COULD NOT SAVE YOUR SISTER. YOU COULD NOT SAVE SHIRONE. AND NOW YOU HAVE LOST ME! I HOPE YOU DIE!"

Naruto felt intense burning pain across his chest. Five lines of claw marks covered in Hellblaze on his chest, but he did nothing to stop it.

"What are you doing Kuroka?" Khaos demanded as he tackled Kuroka, stopping her from attacking again.

Kuroka continued to cry as she forced Khaos off of her. She stood up and looked at the injured blonde.

"I hate you Naruto." She growled as she started to walk away. "You can't protect anyone you care for. Everyone you love is doomed to die, so I'm leaving before I die too. Enjoy your life of failure and loss."

With that Kuroka vanished, not seeing the look of hurt and defeat in Naruto's eyes and the tears increased from the ache in his heart. The pain he felt there was nothing to the pain of the Hellblaze, which was now gone and what was left were five jagged, charred-black scars.

"Fucking cat-bitch," Khaos said as he walked up to Naruto. "Are you alright Estarossa?"

Naruto said nothing as he leaned against the rocky wall and slowly stood up. His eyes were dead and lacked the light he had.

Fraudrin gulped and went to help Naruto stand.

"Take it easy Estarossa." Fraudrin said worried for his friend. "You were just hit by Hellblaze. You need to take it easy."

"I've lost everything." Naruto whispered ominously. Images of Mael, Gowther, Elizabeth, Shirone, and now Kuroka all dead on the ground in front of him went through his head as he took a step towards the cliff edge.

"Estarossa…?" Fraudrin asked while Khaos had a frown/worried look on his face.

"I lost my wings, lost my sister, lost Gowther, lost Shirone, and now I lost Kuroka…" Naruto said as he staggered to the cliff edge.

"Hey," Khaos said as he stepped in front of Naruto. "Don't think about that Estarossa. Take a deep breath and sit down. We will treat your wounds."

Naruto continued towards the edge.

"I am a failure… Cursed to lose everything I care about, one way or another." Naruto whispered as he made it to the edge, looking at the horizon.

"Estarossa?" Fraudrin whimpered. "Please step away from the edge."

Naruto touched the seared claw marks on his chest and winced at the pain. His knees buckled and he felt weightless as he fell from the edge.

'You are a failure.'

'Because you cared about me is why I died.'

'You saved me and you lost your wings, nya. What a joke.'

'You promised you'd end this war and spend time with me, nya. Why would you lie to me brother? Are you really a lair as well as a failure brother, nya?'

'I am going to make sure no one else dies because of me.' Naruto thought as he plummeted to the rocky ground hundreds of feet below.

'Elizabeth, forgive your failure of a brother for trying to make a difference. Gowther, I'm sorry for ever involving myself in your life, and hopefully you can meet your beloved again. Shirone, please forgive me. I did not want to break my promise to you. Kuroka, please forgive me for failing Shirone. In the end, I made things worse. Hopefully I can have some peace.'

Naruto closed his eyes and awaited death as he continued to fall.

"STUPID!"

Naruto opened his eyes and saw that Khaos had grabbed him, stopping his suicide attempt.

"Let me go Khaos!" Naruto demanded. "I need to die!"

"No you don't." Khaos said as he descended to the bottom of the mountain with Fraudrin following behind him. "You need to live."

Naruto was dropped to the ground, angered.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" Naruto shouted as he grabbed Khaos's shirt. "I am cursed, so why did you stop me?"

Khaos, getting angry, punched Naruto.

"Wake up!" Khaos shouted. "You aren't the only one hurting over losing Shirone. I am hurt also. So snap out of your little pity party!"

"FUCK YOU!" Naruto shouted as he lunged at Khaos and punched him in the neck.

Khaos slammed into three rock spires and rolled.

Naruto was above him, Darkness on his hands with Black Chidori Lightning empowering them.

" **Dark Lightning Barrage!"**

Naruto continuously attacked Khaos dealing lightning damage to Khaos, who gasped in pain.

"Don't count me out!" Khaos gasped as he closed his hand and his sword flew from the scabbard and swiped at Naruto.

"That little toothpick ain't shit." Naruto said as he dodged the sword. "Fight like a man!"

The sword's jagged edge grazed Naruto's shoulder, getting stuck when Naruto's Darkness grabbed it.

Khaos growled.

"I am fighting like a man, with anything at my disposal." Khaos shouted as he swiped Naruto's legs, tripping him and clenched his hand into a fist, charging white magic into his hand on reflex.

"NOW WAKE UP!" Khaos shouted as he slammed his glowing fist into Naruto's jaw, glass cracks appearing within a fifty foot radius.

'No!' Khaos thought with fear.

The mountains and the earth shook ferociously and several spires and the smallest mountain split as the tremor magic Khaos used was solely focused on Naruto's face.

The earth under Naruto split and a ravine was formed from the excessive amount of tremor force shot from Naruto's body.

Khaos and Naruto fell into the ravine, both too tired to fly, but Fraudrin swooped in and grabbed them both.

"Are you trying to kill each other?" Fraudrin asked worriedly.

Khaos groaned in pain as he looked at his hand. There were rupture holes in his hand and it was bleeding profusely before his Darkness covered his hand and healed him, but it was still numb.

His breathing was fast and abnormal as he saw images of his family, dead from his own hand and the village he lived in now a large pile of rubble.

"Estarossa?" Khaos questioned as he saw the worn body of his friend twitching. Naruto's eyes were white. His breathing almost non-existent before he coughed and gasped, then taking deep breathes.

'Thank god he's alive.' Khaos thought as he wiped the sweat from his face. 'I would not have been able to live if I killed another family member.'

Fraudrin sighed as he sat down.

"You two really are good friends." He said as he looked at Naruto. "To just be able to fight it out over feelings, not that I truly understand it yet."

Khaos laughed a bit and patted Fraudrin's arm.

"I'm going to get some wood for a fire and hopefully something to eat." Khaos said as he retrieved his sword. "Please keep an eye on Est..Naruto will you?"

"I will watch over Naruto." Fraudrin said. "You have my word."

Khaos walked off and when he returned with a large bird and half a dozen trees, Naruto was awake, lying on his back with his Darkness on his chest healing his wound as he stared at the starry sky.

"Naruto," Khaos said as he sliced the trees into pieces and started a fire while Fraudrin prepared the bird for eating. "We need to leave this place tomorrow. Get enough sleep tonight."

Naruto nodded slowly as he recalled his Darkness, his chest sporting the five claw marks on him, a reminder of his failures and what he has lost.

They spent the night in silence as they ate, Naruto eating very little, and then slept into the mid morning.

The three started the day by walking to the nearest village to get Fraudrin a suitable body to hide in so they could blend in with the human society.

Naruto was deadly silent as he, Khaos, and the now disguised Fraudrin walked away from the burning village.

Fraudrin had the body of the chief. He was tall, muscular, had green eyes and his hair was a straw blonde. He currently wore the best clothes he could find which was some leather armor and had a blade at his side.

"This body feels pretty good." Fraudrin said as he walked. "Sadly it will only last for a few decades before it gets too old."

"Yeah, but now we can go anywhere without being spotted and called suspicious." Khaos said sarcastically, getting a scowl from Fraudrin.

Naruto stayed silent as he pulled his new cloak's hood over his head to keep his face hidden from his comrades.

Fraudrin and Khaos frowned and continued walking with Naruto.

Naruto's face was hardened in a neutral state, no emotions showing through as he strolled down the path.

They wandered Britannia for weeks, then months, then years, then decades, and before they knew it, four hundred and eighty one years had passed.

Every day, of those years, Naruto tried to kill himself at least once a day.

Fraudrin and Khaos constantly had to keep an eye on him to keep him alive, be it from self injury, starvation, or outside means.

Fraudrin, having swapped bodies every three decades, was now in his 160th body. He now looked like a young man, thin but muscled, and he wore the same leather armor, which had a magic that allowed it to be a fits all.

With every village they went to, Naruto would only insult those who tried to help him, to keep others from making a connection with him. Naruto feared losing his precious people, thus he no longer saw Fraudrin and Khaos as family.

It was night time and Naruto had a knife to his wrist.

He slashed at his flesh, only to be blocked by Khaos's Darkness covering his arm.

"Naruto," Khaos said as he took the knife from his friend. "Go to sleep. You'll feel better."

"Leave me," Naruto said as he lay on his side. "You will die if you stay near me."

"I'll be the one who decides when I die."Khaos said happily, trying to cheer Naruto up. "So don't worry about me alright."

Naruto said nothing as he fell asleep.

 **Next Morning…**

"So, are you brats awake yet?" a gruff voice asked.

Khaos woke up and saw a giant. In his hand was a bisento, he was bare chest and wore pants and boots with a black bandana on his head. He had yellow eyes and had a large white mustache. His body clearly showed immense age, riddled with scars and his face having wrinkles around his eyes. He was about forty five feet tall, which was taller than a normal giant, but still smaller than Drole.

Khaos looked over the Giant and noticed in its other hand was a large boar.

"Who are you?" Khaos asked as he grabbed his sword, only to be faced with the blade of the giant's bisento.

The giant stayed silent as he looked closely at Khaos before pulling his weapon back.

"What's your name Brat?" he asked aggressively.

"Name is Khaos."

"So you are the one Drole fought a few years back. The one that shook the earth."

Khaos's eyes widened and his hand started to shake.

"How do you know about that?" Khaos asked as he grabbed his right hand to stop it from shaking.

"I now giant tremor magic when I sense it, stupid half-breed brat." The man said, turning to walk away. "Wake up your friends and follow me."

Khaos's eyes widened at what the giant said.

"Wake up you guys." He said as he shook Naruto and Fraudrin, waking them up. "We need to follow him, he knows something."

Naruto stayed silent as he got up and saw the giant walking away, hearing the massive footsteps.

Fraudrin's eyes widened and was at a loss for words when he saw the retreating back of the giant.

"Hurry up or else I'm gonna leave ya behind!" the giant shouted as he turned his head to look back at the trio,

The three followed suit for a few hours and soon found themselves in a large mountain range. However, it looked like there was a large cavern that was carved out of a mountain, clearly showing where he lived.

The elder giant dropped the boar and sat down, gutting the dead animal and skinning it.

"So," He said as he stripped the meat from the animal. "What are a couple of demon's and half-breed's doing this far from that little seal?"

Even Naruto blinked when they heard this.

"What do you mean demons?" Fraudrin stammered. "We are human."

"Gurarararara…." The Giant laughed as he leaned back before looking at the trio. "Listen here brats. I've been around far longer than you, so I can tell what race a person is from their magic. We have a demon possessing a human, a half-demon/giant, and what seems to be an angel who lost their wings."

Naruto glared at the giant, burning holes into his head, getting another round of laughter from the Giant.

"You three are a funny group of misfits." He said before he turned, showing his bare back to the trio as he placed his weapon against the wall and grabbed a wood frame for the boar skin. "Name's Edward Newgate and I am… was a Giant elder of the Sphinx Giant tribe." (1)

"What do you mean you where an elder?" Fraudrin asked as he was confused, before his eyes widened.

"The Demon Clan wiped them out almost five hundred years ago." Newgate said as he strung the skin over the wood frame. "And I heard of a Demon named Estarossa and a Demon Named Khaos slaughtered the village. After that they faced off against Drole the Giant King and lost. I remember they rumors that they escaped by using Giant Tremor Magic."

Newgate turned and had a critical eye on Khaos.

"So, where is Estarossa Khaos?" Newgate asked sternly.

Khaos gripped his hands and grit his teeth.

'Shit,' He thought as he looked at Naruto's cloaked body. 'This isn't good.'

Fraudrin looked from Naruto and Khaos to Newgate.

'Naruto, please don't do anything stupid.' Fraudrin thought as he mentally prepared himself for a fight.

Naruto stood up and removed his hood, showing his tattooed face.

"I am Estarossa. Actually, I was Naruto the White Wind, but I was thrown out for saving a demon child, then I became Estarossa the Faith. But now having lost everything, I am just Naruto." Naruto stated, his lidded eyes showing no emotion. "I accept any punishment for the transgressions I did to your people."

Newgate watched as Naruto knelt and prostrated himself to the old Giant.

'This brat really is too honest.' Newgate thought as he eyed Naruto's back, feeling Naruto's magic. 'He is lost, yet he still cares for others despite the fear he has.'

Newgate sighed and stood up.

"Follow me brats." Newgate said as he grabbed his bisento and walked out of his home.

The group of non-humans walked for several minutes and soon Newgate stopped.

"Angel-brat, come here." Newgate said as he sat down and placed his bisento in front of him.

Naruto made his way over in front of Newgate and sat down.

"I want you to look at this." Newgate said as he pointed in front of him towards a large boulder dozens of feet from them.

Naruto looked over and saw the boulder, seeing the Sphinx tribe's symbol on it.

"I was out hunting alone when I returned to my home to see it destroyed." Newgate said sadly. "In my grief I helped the Goddess clan seal the Demon clan away. Then I made this as a memorial to my dead Clansmen. I want you to ask for their forgiveness."

Naruto blinked.

"Why not just kill me?" Naruto asked desperately.

"Gurarararara…." Newgate laughed before he nudged Naruto with his finger. "What good would killing you do? Nothing so seeing you ask them for their forgiveness is better because I can see if you mean it. Now get to asking!"

Naruto sighed and stood up as before he looked at Khaos and Fraudrin. He turned and walked towards the boulder.

When Naruto was ten feet away, Naruto collapsed, breathing heavily as he gripped his head.

Voices, countless voices screamed in his head. Their pain and suffering clear and evident in their tone seared themselves in Naruto's head.

"Stay where you are!" Newgate ordered when Fraudrin and Khaos were about to run to Naruto. "This is a part of why I brought him here."

"Old man, what's this about?" Khaos demanded as he watched his friend cry out in pain.

"My clansmen's souls were angry at dying at your hands, but were even more upset that someone they had once respected killed them." Newgate said as he watched Naruto stop screaming and gasp for air. "This is what they want. They want him to feel their pain, and then ask for their forgiveness."

"I'm stopping this right now." Khaos said as he started to run towards Naruto, but was punched by a glowing fist.

Khaos felt the power of an earthquake fly through his body as the ground shook and then he felt his body be slammed into the nearby mountain.

'That was… the same as ….' Khaos thought before he felt three of his remaining four hearts rupture upon impact.

"STOP THIS!" Fraudrin yells at Newgate. "Naruto is already tortured enough without this! He is haunted by loss of his sister and the others he loved. This will surely drive him over the edge for good!"

"I see," Newgate said as he watched Naruto drag himself to the boulder, clearly doing his best as he forced himself to move.

Naruto's head was being riddled with lightning as each voice and every cry of suffering was tearing at his psyche and he foamed at the mouth as he kept his eyes of the boulder that was now two feet away.

Fraudrin looked at Khaos, who was now on the ground with his Darkness covering his damaged body, less affective now that he only had one heart.

Naruto collapsed once more as the voices got louder the closer he got to the boulder.

"I'M SORRY ALRIGHT!" Naruto shouts, making Fraudrin and Newgate jump a bit at the sudden scream.

Naruto grabbed a hold of the boulder and touched his forehead to it.

"I'm sorry. I was angry at losing my wings, that I took it out on anyone I was ordered to kill, including all of you." Naruto said as he felt the voices and screams slightly lessen. "I was wrong. Please, I beg all of those I killed and those I did not kill. Please forgive me."

The voices lessened, however the voices his own mind conjured, the representations of his loved ones, echoed louder than the voices of the dead Giants.

They berated him as they have for the last four centuries plus.

"Please," Naruto whispered as he knelt down, tears flowing down his face. "I want to be free, but I am doomed to hurt those I love. I want to make it up to them and all of you, so please show me what I need to do to do that?"

The voices slowly but surely silenced and Naruto felt something touch his head.

Leaning over him was Newgate.

"They believe you are worth forgiveness." Newgate said with a toothy smile. "Now get some rest, for tomorrow and the foreseeable future, all of you are now my students."

 **19 years later…**

Khaos was meditating under a nearby waterfall, calm and reserved.

He sighed as he let the heavy torrent of water hit him.

'This training,' he thought as he stood up and walked from the water. 'It's been difficult, but thankfully beneficial to all of us.'

Khaos's tremor magic, once unpredictable and terrifying to him, was now controlled and manageable for him to use in battle. His original power level of 30,250 rose to under 75,000.

Fraudrin had increased his physical ability and magic levels by helping Newgate every year with gardening and had learned transformation magic, thus letting him keep his first host's look without the need of a human host. With this increase in base strength and magic power, Fraudrin's power while using his Magic Power, Full Size, he was bigger and was over the 70,000 power level mark.

Naruto trained the least of the three, as his power level at the start was over 80,000 as an Angel. Then went down to 55,000 when he lost his wings, then increased to 90,000 when he became a commandment. However, when he gave up the Commandment of Faith, it halved his power to 45,000. After nineteen years of training, after being encouraged by Fraudrin and Khaos and then forced to by Newgate, Naruto once again sat at over 80,000.

Fraudrin, Khaos, and Newgate knew Naruto could have gotten stronger than he was with the Commandment of Faith, but purposely didn't in his own belief that what he had was enough.

All four of them knew that the Demon King, Chandler, Cusack, and Zeldris could all over class them all together. But with them sealed, no one around them was able to really challenge them, minus the current Fairy King, some Giants, and possible the few other Demons that could have escaped the sealing into the Coffin of Eternal Darkness like they did.

Khaos pulled on his clothes and made his way back to Newgate's cave.

Fraudrin was outside the cave, in his normal form, using his sharp claws to carve into a tree trunk he chopped down.

"Looking for pops, he in the back with Naruto." Fraudrin said, having guessed what Khaos was going to ask.

Khaos nodded and thanked Fraudrin before he walked around the cave to the back to see Newgate standing above Naruto, who was sitting cross legged on the floor.

"Come on, ya can do it!" Newgate shouted as he swung his bisento at Naruto, who blocked it with a column of Darkness.

"LISTEN TO ME YOU BRAT!" Newgate shouted as he slammed Naruto into the wall. "I said bring out your White Wind Arc Magic. You keep summoning your Darkness when I said your Arc!"

"I KEEP telling you pops, I can't use my Arc anymore." Naruto yelled as he crawled out of the print he made in the wall.

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU NEVER TRIED!" Newgate screamed as he punched Naruto into the ground, imprinting his fist and Naruto's body into the dirt.

Khaos laughed and helped Naruto out of the dirt.

"Hey pops, I finished my meditation for the day." Khaos said as he looked at the elder Giant.

"Good, I am proud of you son." Newgate said as he gripped his Bisento. "Now use your Arc to stop this one or else no dinner!"

Naruto blinked and blocked the bisento with his Darkness once again.

Newgate growled and pulled back his weapon.

"No dinner for you brat." He said as he walked off. "It's going to be stew, so get the utensils ready before I return."

"Yeah pops." Khaos and Naruto said in unison as they returned to the cave and helped Fraudrin get the pot ready and the fire started.

The cave was filled with warmth and the three quietly kept to themselves.

After an hour they felt the earth shake.

"Seems pops got a big one this time." Khoas said as the quake quieted down.

"Yeah, he only uses a tremor that big for huge animals his size." Fraudrin said as he started chopping large vegetables in his Full Size form.

Naruto nodded as he watched the flames.

'Failure… lair….'

Naruto saw images of Shirone, Kuroka, and Elizabeth in the flames. He gently touched his chest, his fingers falling in the grooves where Kuroka attacked him five centuries earlier. They were a centimeter deep and constantly reminded him of his lover and her sister, including the promise he made to Shirone, the promise he broke.

Naruto shook his head, the images vanishing, and sighed.

'These last five centuries…' Naruto thought as he looked up to the sky. 'I am surprised I could be at peace like this after all I have done.'

He smiled ever so softly, but it was barely visible.

A bigger quake shook the earth.

"That is… strange. He usually only needs…."

An even bigger quake happened, the pot fell and doused the fire.

'Now I'm worried.' All three thought as they ran out of the cave and flew to where they felt Newgate's magic.

The three arrived to see Newgate, on the ground, missing a leg as his blood stained the ground red.

"POPS!"

"So it is true, a giant being seen with a purple demon and two humans." A malicious voice said as Khaos was stabbed by a sword. "Well, I guess I can kill you too."

"KHAOS!" Naruto shouted as he saw a person in a black battle kimono and long silver hair started removing her sword from Khaos's chest, having missed his heart.

"Stay back!" Khaos screamed as he grabbed his assailant and quick drew his sword, cutting into their large over cloak as the body vanished.

"You are as tough as she said, Khaos." The woman said as she licked her sword.

"Who the hell are you?" Naruto demanded as Fraudrin went to Newgate's side to check on him.

"Name's Karasuba. I am a demon who escaped the sealing like you." Karasuba answered as she hovered before the two. "Sadly, I'm not allowed to hurt you Naruto."

"Why is that?" Naruto asked as he stood before Karasuba.

"My friend." Karasuba said with a sadistic smile. "Now I'll kill that lump of garbage behind you."

Naruto blinked and felt her power level, which made his eyes widen as he saw her above Khaos with her blade coming down.

'Power level of 90,680.' Naruto thought as time slowed down as he charged up his black lightning.

"Stay away from my sons."

Karasuba blocked Newgate's Bisento with her blade, however, she was blown away, her clothes being stripped as she vanished, by the pole arm being charged with white tremor magic.

"Pops!" Khaos shouted as he finished healing his stab wound.

Newgate dropped his weapon and collapsed. The blood shooting out more from his leg.

"Don't worry brats." Newgate gasped as he heaved himself up and leaned against the mountain. "Although, it seems that my time is at an end."

"NO!" the trio shouted as they felt their stomachs turn as a cold hand gripped their hearts with sadness.

"Pops, please don't say that!" Fraudrin shouted as he, in Full Size still, gripped his hands. "You are going to live."

"Gurarara…." Newgate chuckled. "Thanks for your concern, but I need you all to shut up and listen."

The three did just that as they felt tears swell in their eyes.

"Five centuries ago, the Giants, Humans, Fairies, and the Goddesses worked together with an anonymous acquaintance." Newgate said as his skin got paler. "After the seal was set, the Coffin of Eternal Darkness was split into the five parts, the pieces representing each race, and the Dragon Key."

Newgate grabbed the end of his Bisento and removed the clothe wrap, and inside was the giant segment of the Coffin of Eternal Darkness.

"That woman was after this." Newgate said as he became paler, dropping his weapon and gasped for air. "Keep it safe. Do this for your father."

Newgate's eyes started to close.

"Fraudrin, watch the backs of your brothers? Keep them on a clear and straight path."

"Khaos, I want you to become the best you can be. Be it a demon or a giant, I know you can become the strongest."

"And to my stupidly stubborn son Naruto. You accepted your failures, but you have not forgiven yourself. If you are to ever find your light, you must find the strength to forgive yourself."

Newgate's eyes closed and he was gone.

Three cries of agony and sadness echoed loudly through the mountain range.

 **Days Later….**

The skies were gray and dark as heavy rain poured down on the earth.

The wind whipped Khaos's and Naruto's hair as they and Fraudrin stood before a massive.

The grave was the Bisento's blade, cut down and off the staff and dug into the ground before the freshly moved earth covering forty five feet of earth.

 **Here Lies Edward Newgate**

 **Proud Giant of the Sphinx**

 **Beloved Father**

Khaos held onto the piece of the Coffin as he looked at their dad's grave. He gripped it tightly.

"Fraudrin, Naruto…" Khaos said quietly. "I am going to change my name. I'm going to be called Edward Khaos."

"Alright, Khaos." Naruto said as he looked at the grave.

Fraudrin tightly clenched his hands.

"Same here." Fraudrin said forcefully as his eyes were wet with tears.

Naruto walked away and entered their cave.

'After five hundred years, the ones I care about still die.' Naruto thought as he grabbed something, images of Elizabeth, Kuroka, and Shirone flashing in his mind. 'This may be a mistake. But I need them more than ever now.'

Naruto walked out, carrying a large bottle of booze over his left shoulder and three cups in his right hand.

Fraudrin wiped his tears as he looked at Naruto.

Khaos sniffed a got his breathing under control.

"Then I too will take up the name Edward." Naruto said as he handed the two other cups to his friends. "We share these cups of booze then we become brothers, worthy of the last name Edward, given to us by our late Father."

Naruto poured the liquid into the cups held by Fraudrin and Khaos and then his own.

They clinked their cups and all drank, tears and rain falling onto their faces as they drank.

"We are now brothers." Naruto said as he smashed his cup in his hand as he looked at the piece of the Coffin in Khaos's hand. "We will look out for each other keep the promise to our father."

"Agreed!" Khaos and Fraudrin said.

Naruto clapped his hands in one final prayer to Newgate.

When he finished, Naruto felt something.

It was a gentle pull to the east.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked across the dark stormy horizon, recognizing where it lead to.

"Boys, we are going to the Fairy King Forest."

 **Chapter 4, DONE!**

 **How was that? Was that enough middle fingers to Naruto and Company? Leave a review, love or hate, and tell me what you liked.**

 **1 Edward Newgate is the name of the Yonko: Whitebeard. He is a Giant in this story, as in One Piece he is over 22 feet tall. And his home island is called Sphinx, so that is why I made him the Elder of the Sphinx Giant Tribe.**

 **2 Karasuba from Sekirei is a demon who was able to escape the sealing.**

 **Thanks for reading, and if you liked please leave a review. If you liked this, you may like my other work on my Bio page so why don't you give them a shot.**

 **SEE YOU THEN!**


	5. Baby Steps

Hey everybody its Bratja Rasa.

 _ **Original Posted On: Jan 18, 1019**_

Special thanks to Kevan, Johnny, and Crowfeast for your help and ideas.

I'm back, and better than before. I have so many idea for this story and I had to settle for this segment. I hope you enjoy it.

Review Responses:

Eternity456: I see where you are getting at with some of these issues, however I have a method to my madness and will answer them in future chapters. However, I will say that demons live longer than in canon because I can.

Lord above all: Can't say or else I'll reveal too much too soon.

KingofSins: I agree, her reaction is exaggerated, but when is a reaction to losing your only family never exaggerated. However I have plans for her and Karasuba, yes they are a team.

DaSilversceptile: Yeah Fraudrin does not kill Liz. He does have an impact later on so please stick with me til the end.

Real Quick: If anyone is a fan of The Ghoul of the Gremory Family, I have a Poll asking a very serious question that will have a great affect on future chapters. so I need as many people to vote.

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO, SEVEN DEADLY SINS OR ANY OTHER ANIME/MANGA REFERENCES I MAY USE!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

 _'Hey'_ = Memory

" **Hey" = Magic**

 **Chapter 5: Baby Steps…**

" _Nya! Na..rut..oooH! I'm close!"Kuroka heaved heavily as she felt Naruto's hips connect with hers as he leaned over her. Her ears were down in subservience and her tails were flailing sporadically. Her bare breasts rotated with very movement Naruto made from his intimate actions with Kuroka._

" _Same here Kuroka." Naruto said huskily as he continued to drive himself into Kuroka's lightly furred snatch._

 _Kuroka's moans and gasps intensified as she neared her release. She wrapped her legs around Naruto's waist and pulled him down to her face and kissed him as she tensed._

" _HHHHHMM…" Kuroka squealed into his mouth as she came, her eyes going cross eyed as she felt his hot seed entering her body._

 _Naruto gasped as he removed his face from her lips and lay on top of her sweaty form._

" _I love you Kuroka." He said into her ear as he removed himself from her, getting a moan of disappointment._

" _I love you too, Naruto, Nya." Kuroka whispered as she leaned into his chest and listened to his heart beat._

 _Naruto smiled and placed his arm around her stomach and closed his eyes._

 **End Dream…**

Naruto opened his eyes and looked to his side and saw grass. He sighed as he sat up.

It was midnight, give or take with the position of the waxing gibbous moon.

Naruto and his two brothers had been traveling for two days since they became brothers.

Their destination: The Fairy King's Forest.

Why were they walking?

Because Karasuba could return at any moment by sensing them using their magic, thus they decided to take the long route.

Which was welcome as it also doubled as the scenic route also.

Naruto opened a gourd of water he filled and took a drink of it, thinking of his memory that his consciousness pulled from his head to be a dream.

'It was most special,' Naruto thought as he corked the gourd. 'Because it was our first time.'

Naruto sat down and enjoyed the night air as Fraudrin snored loudly and Khaos scratched his crotch.

Naruto felt at peace, but it soon turned south when he remembered the last time he thought that.

One week prior Naruto was at peace and then lost it when his father was slain by a Karasuba under the order to get the Giant piece of the Coffin of Eternal Darkness, which was currently in the trio's possession.

So to stay under the radar while making their way to the forest, the brothers walked on the ground.

Naruto, now fully awake, decided to find go find something to eat for him and his brothers to eat.

As he walked around in the dark, Naruto continued to feel the pull towards the Fairy King's Forest. It felt familiar and was a gentle pull. That worried Naruto as he looked towards the Forest which was another three days walk.

'What is it?' Naruto thought as he looked around him, seeing a massive bird nest, with birds and eggs. 'What is calling me to the forest?'

Hours later, after preparing the bird meat, Naruto returned to the campsite and started a fire.

Khaos and Fraudrin woke up to the smell of cooking meat.

"Morning." Naruto said calmly as he saw his brother's wake up.

Khaos and Fraudrin noticed he was more spirited than he was the last 499 years, but now after their dad died, he had become withdrawn somewhat again, but he was more open than he was during that time.

"Sleep well?" Fraudrin asked as he picked up his segment of meat.

"Yeah," Naruto said. "A memory actually."

"Of what?" Khaos said after he swallowed his food.

"It was a memory with Kuroka." Naruto answered before he took a bite of his own food.

Fraudrin blinked and looked at his brother worriedly.

Naruto chuckled.

"Don't worry about it Fraudrin." Naruto said before he stood from his rock, looking at his large brother. "It was nothing bad, just a pleasant memory from happier times."

'Good, he is making his way forward.' Khaos thought as he was very proud of his brother's response and reaction to his dream.

After Fraudrin finished eating, doing their morning business, Fraudrin using his magic to look human, and taking down their camp the trio continued their way to the forest.

Three more days had passed before the trio made it to the edge of the Forest's edge.

The pull feeling Naruto felt was now felt in his entire body, even his soul.

He entered the Forest, followed by his brothers and soon they were in the thick on the Forest.

"Hey," Khoas said as he chopped down some of the fauna. "Why are we even here? You never said why."

"I don't know." Naruto said as he moved forward, following where the pull was strongest, changing direction when it lessened. "Something is calling out to me and I need to know what it is."

For several hours the three made their way through the foliage and soon had to stop for the night.

Once the sun rose high enough the three continued their search for what Naruto was looking for.

The feeling kept getting stronger and stronger and Naruto knew for sure he knew he was familiar with this feeling.

"Naruto… I don't think we are going to find this thing you are looking for here." Fraudrin said after two days of looking.

Naruto shook his head.

"No, we can find it." He said confidently. "I know we can."

Fraudrin looked at Khaos and vice versa.

'I hope he hasn't lost his mind.' Fraudrin thought as he looked at Naruto.

He had this desperate look to his face and he was easily agitated the last couple days.

"Know what…" Fraudrin said as he grabbed Naruto.

"FRAUDRIN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Naruto shouted as he felt his feet leave the ground.

Fraudrin grew in size using his magic.

"Now tell me where this 'feeling' is stronger." Fraudrin said as he started walking while holding Naruto in his hand.

Naruto looked around and pointed to the west and soon the three headed that direction.

' _Master….'_

Naruto's gasped and his eyes widened.

The pull was stronger than ever before now. He knew where to go. Shaking out of Fraudrin's grasp and summoning his Darkness Wings, Naruto flew at a high speed to the North West and soon dived down into a bare grove in the Forest.

Naruto landed and looked in the center of the grove.

Twilight Edge, wrapped in tree roots, was lodged into the earth and shined brightly.

Naruto looked on and felt the blade pulse.

' _Welcome back Naruto….'_

He smiled and made his way to the sword.

"It's good to see you again." He whispered as he reached for the handle.

His hand was lopped off by a blue and gold blur and he barely dodged a strike to his neck if it was not for his battle expirience.

Naruto skidded back as he looked up to see his attacker.

She was of average height for a mid-teenage girl, blue hair with a green fringe on her right bang and she wore a strange outfit. Her top covered her decently large breasts tightly, and had no sleeves. It was a light green in color and had folds in it that looked like leaves. Her mid-rift was bare. Her knee length skirt had the same leaf-fold like her upper clothing and it covered her left leg while the slit let her right leg be bare to him to see her skin. However it was a darker green with a gold belt holding to her wide hips. (1) She wore no shoes and held a massive single edge sword, which Naruto could tell was a Sacred Tree Spirit weapon from the magic emitting from the blade.

"Trespasser of the Fairy King's Forest," the girl spoke. "Leave now or else you will be slain in the name of the Fairy King Charlemagne."

Naruto stood up and his Darkness connected his hand back to his body.

'Power level of 72,875. Pretty strong for a fairy.' Naruto thought as he looked at her, seeing her translucent blue-violet wings on her back.

"I will leave."

The girl's tense body eased.

"After I take that sword that is behind you."

"Not going to happen."

The woman charged at Naruto with her blade.

Naruto charged forward, his Darkness forming a blade in his hand.

His eyes widened as he swung his arm and clashed blades with the girl.

'I… I made a sword…' He thought.

"Spirit Sword Durandal: Fifth Configuration: Increase!" the girl shouted as her massive blade glowed and split apart into a hundred smaller blue and gold daggers that had a over lapping guard with a magenta and gold butterfly on it.(2)

Naruto, reacting on instinct, made a second sword, channeling his Black Lightning in them, jumped back and parried every blade sent his way.

'Why am I using swords…' Naruto thought as he was cut by some of the opposing blade. 'Is it because of that sword…'

"You are pretty strong for a demon." The girl said as she recalled her weapons. "But I won't let you touch the Holy Arc Sword that Lord Naruto gave us."

Naruto's eyes widened at that.

"I'm Naruto, the former White Wind. I never gave that sword to you!" Naruto stated.

"Don't talk blasphemy!" Xenovia shouted as she reformed her Spirit Sword. "Second Configuration: Guardian!"

The blade glowed blue white and took the form of a stuffed animal, a blue floral panther. Its eyes were green buttons.

The stuffed toy-looking animal pounced at Naruto who jumped out of the way.

"I'm really Naruto!"

"SHUT UP!"

The panther swiped at Naruto as it jumped at him.

Naruto gripped his lightning infused Darkness blades.

'This is pissing me off!' he thought as he slashed the panther's limb off, stuffing spewing from the torn limb. While he did this Naruto threw the second blade at Xenovia.

"Simpleton." Xenovia said as she spread her elegant wings and flying out of the way to dodge the attack, which vanished as soon as it hit the ground.

Xenovia looked at where Naruto was to see he was gone.

"Where are you?"

Looking down, Xenovia gasped when she saw Naruto at the sword.

"DON'T TOUCH IT!" Xenovia shouted as she called back her weapon. "Third Configuration: Fossilization!"

Durandal's panther form glowed blue-violet and formed a demonic looking sword. It was purple and had three hooks on the blade, and the guard looked like a demon skull with bat wings for the guard. (3) Xenovia grabbed the sword and flew down at Naruto.

Naruto grabbed the sword's handle.

He felt warmth in his hand as he started to pull it from the Earth but gasped in pain.

He looked down and saw a purple blade stabbing him in the right side of his chest.

Naruto grit his teeth in anger as he saw his flesh start to turn to stone. However his face softened into a sad smile. He closed his eyes and gripped his sword tightly.

'This is a fitting end.'

Xenovia watched in shock as he just accepted his fate and not try to stop it.

Soon, Naruto stood still, a stone statue.

Xenovia let go of her weapon as she stepped back.

"At least the sword is safe." Xenovia said as she took a deep breath.

She went to break the hand holding the sword. When Xenovia touched his arm, she felt intense wind pick up and push her hand away.

' _Why…'_

Xenovia blinked.

' _Why did you do this to Naruto…'_

Xenovia's eyes widened when she looked at the Holy Sword and saw its power engulfing it.

"NARUTO!"

Xenovia spun on her heel and saw Khaos and Fraudrin, who had returned to his normal size.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?" Khaos shouted/demanded when he grabbed Xenovia by her top and pulled her off her feet while Fraudrin carefully inspected Naruto.

"LET ME GO!" Xenovia shouted.

Khaos saw her wings and waved his free hand and a puff of smoke engulfed Xenovia.

Where a once mid-teen was now a child of what looked about nine or ten appeared in Khaos's hand. She had the same clothes and hair style of the woman he was previously holding.

"This is what you really look like?" Khaos asked as he was getting kicked by Xenovia.

"Let me go!" Xenovia, her teen voice now that of a child's, demanded as she tried to get free.

Khaos drew his sword.

"Not until you tell me how to undo the Petrification spell on my brother!" Khaos said as he pressed his sword against Xenovia's neck.

"That is enough!"

All three people looked up and saw a group of fairies, including the Second Fairy King: Charlemagne and his Spirit Spear: Joyeuse. (4)

Charlemagne looked that of a child with medium length gold hair, had his chest bare of clothing and wore long baggy pants that covered his feet. He wings were black with rainbow colors in between the connected black segments.

"Please put Xenovia down. We can talk peacefully after that." Charlemagne asked politely.

Khaos dropped Xenovia, who scrambled away several feet from Khaos.

"Xenovia," Charlemagne said as he floated down and walked behind Naruto. "You should have informed me there were intruders. You could have died. I can't have my successor dying before I do."

Xenovia nodded, her head looking down in shame, unable to look at her king.

Charlemagne grabbed Durandal and removed it from Naruto's body.

Durandal glowed blue and shrank to a small orb, flew to Xenovia, and landed in her hair, taking the form of an orange flower, complimenting her hair.

Charlemagne, ignoring what happened, placed his hand on Naruto's back and chanted a spell and soon Naruto's Petrification spell was broken and he was back to normal.

"It is nice to see you again Naruto." Charlemagne said as he floated in front of Naruto. "I was worried when you vanished over six hundred years ago. But I was told you were dead by Gloxinia who heard you died from Elizabeth."

Naruto sighed and looked at his friend.

"You can say I took a vacation."

Xenovia and Charlemagne could feel that he was hiding something from them immediately.

"Wait, Master."

Charlemagne glanced over at his pupil and Naruto followed his gaze and looked at the cute child Xenovia. She looked exactly the same, however her face was softer and child-like, and she lost her curves and height.

"Why are you calling him Naruto? You don't mean to tell me he is the brother of the Goddess Elizabeth who vanished six centuries ago." Xenovia pointed at Naruto. "I remember Naruto had silver hair and the eyes that all Angels have. This guy has blonde hair and blue eyes and does not have the aura of an Angel."

Charlemagne looked at her and sighed.

"My dear stupid student…" He said, hurting Xenovia. "I know this is him. Did you not hear this sword calling out to him?"

Xenovia's eyes widened.

'Then I wasn't hearing things.' Xenovia thought as she looked at the sword and at Naruto.

"Hey, hey…" Naruto said. "She did not know, so don't be so mean to her."

"No matter, she did attack you without listening to you, so she will be punished." Charlemagne said as he looked at Xenovia.

"Then let me do her punishment." Naruto asked. "I am the one she wronged, let me decide her punishment."

Silence was thick as the Fairy King thought about it.

"Alright. I'll let you decide her punishment. I'll send her to you tonight." Charlemagne said as he started to float above Naruto. "Anyway, take your weapon and then we can go to the Spirit Tree."

Naruto nodded and turned to Twilight Edge.

Placing his hand on its handle and applying pressure, Naruto slowly pulled it from the dirt.

A blinding white light erupted from the demonic looking holy sword, causing everyone to cover their eye.

Naruto, who was not blinded, felt warmth fill his body and it was welcome. It was like a hug from a mother soothing her crying child.

He blinked and Twilight Edge went from a thin long sword into a standard broad sword with a black core with red ruin text and a diamond guard with a black and white handle. (4)

' _We are together again, now the White Wind can blow again.'_

As soon as Naruto said that, white wind and black lightning sparked around his blade.

'I have my Arc back…' Naruto thought as he could feel his old holy magic run through him. 'And I still have my Darkness and Black Chidori Lightning.'

"Naruto… is that you?" Fraudrin asked as he looked at his brother.

Naruto was confused.

Unknown to him, his left eye had become neon orange and his pupil changed. The left half of his hair was now silver.

"Yeah, it's me?" Naruto said confused looked at the Fairy King.

"Now, follow us. We will get you places to sleep and food." Charlemagne said as he took off.

Naruto nodded and summoned his wings. His right wings were of Darkness and two Angel Wings on the left side. He took off and was followed by his brothers and the other fairies leaving Xenovia alone.

Xenovia looked at him as he followed her master.

'It really is him…' She thought as he heart fluttered.

Six hundred years prior, the Forest was attacked by the Demon Clan while the Goddess representatives were talking to Gloxinia. Naruto had helped evacuate people and had run into her home when he heard her as a child crying. He got her out of the house before the Demon clan destroyed it and ever sense then, Xenovia wanted to get stronger and be like Naruto the White Wind.

With that said, she was shattered when she heard from the Goddess Elizabeth that Naruto had died.

Shaking her head of the past, Xenovia reactivated her physical transformation. Her body returned to what it looked like before, large breasts, hips, lean waist and being taller.

She took off and followed the group.

 **That night, Base of the Spirit Tree…**

Khaos and Fraudrin were laughing and enjoying themselves as they partied with the fairies.

Meanwhile, Naruto informed Charlemagne what happened to him, what he did as the Commandment of Faith, and what he had been up to since then.

"That is quite a tale Naruto." Charlemagne said as he worked on making a sheath for Naruto's sword. "Hard to believe that you were one of those who killed my people."

"I know." Naruto said with self hatred. "If you want, my friends and I will leave this forest and never come back. I only came here because this was calling me."

He tapped the sword that lay before the two men.

"I see." Charlemagne said as he looked at Naruto. "But I can say I forgive you. You did kill many fairies, but you made up for it by helping in the sealing of the Demon Clan."

Naruto nodded as he looked at his brothers having fun, even Fraudrin was happy as he was accepted by the fairies despite being a true blooded demon.

"I thank you eternally Charlemagne." Naruto said sincerely. "But I am not a person who deserves forgiveness."

Naruto saw stars as intense pain shot throw his head.

"WHAT THE HELL CHARLEMAGNE!" Naruto shouted as he grabbed his head, seeing Charlemagne pull back the almost completed sheath after hitting him.

"Naruto…" He said as he sagely looked at the former Angel. "I know you are afraid of losing people. You can't save everyone. You must accept that."

Naruto frowned and looked down.

Charlemagne sighed and took the sword as he stood up.

"I'll retire for tonight. Xenovia will be sent to your sleeping area for her punishment tonight." Charlemagne said before he got a nod from Naruto and soon walked to his sleep area atop the Spirit Tree.

Naruto walked to the area he was given to sleep in.

It was a hollowed tree, with a bed and restroom area. Outside was a cooking area so he could make food when he wanted. There was a basin full of water for drinking and a few luminous flowers lighting up the room.

Naruto removed his hooded cloak and boots and sat on the bed, leaning against the wall as he listened to the people outside having fun.

Just as he was nodding off her heard a knock on his tree's door.

Naruto got up and opened it.

Xenovia stood there, looking nervous.

"I'm here for my punishment." She said with a fed face and look of embarrassment.

Naruto stepped aside and let her in and closed the door.

Xenovia felt like her heart was about to burst out of her. She was alone with someone she admired and had affection for the last six centuries, but it was because she was being punished.

Naruto, who was very tired, could not think of any serious punishment but one. He sat down on the bed and tapped his lap.

"Sit."

Xenovia's blushing face became an intense hue of red when she heard this, but accepted it anyways. She turned around, facing away from him, and sat down on his lap.

Xenovia eeped when she felt him wrap his arms around her bare stomach.

"Lord Naruto…" Xenovia said nervously with closed eyes as she waited for him to continue.

Which is why she was confused when she felt him lean back on the bed and hold onto her.

"I just want to cuddle." Naruto said as he leaned onto his side, taking her with him. "This is your punishment."

Xenovia was flabbergasted.

'This is not much of a punishment, but it's better than what King Charlemagne would have done.' Xenovia thought as she accepted her fate.

It was warm.

The feeling of his arms on her bare stomach sent gentle waves of excitement into her body and made her never want to have him let go.

Xenovia soon heard him snoring in her ear as his head was behind hers.

Sighing, Xenovia used her magic and turned down the luminous flowers in the tree room.

Xenovia then pulled a blanket up on the two of them and fell asleep, being held by the one she loved.

A few hours passed and Xenovia woke up.

It was still dark out and she was thirsty. Xenovia silently and gently removed Naruto's arms from her stomach and went to the water basin and had a drink.

She stopped her actions when she heard Naruto whimper and start talking in his sleep.

"Kuroka… please…" He whimpered as he made a grabbing motion with his hands. "Don't leave…."

Naruto's face was riddled with sadness and looked like he was on the verge of tears.

Xenovia walked over and touched his hand, to which he latched onto it and held her hand tightly.

Xenovia was shocked at how he was acting, but was saddened when she saw this and then felt for him as he calmed down, and refused to let her hand go.

'There is something deeply bothering him.' Xenovia thought as she moved back into the bed and faced him. 'Maybe… just maybe… I can help him.'

Xenovia placed a hand on his face and cupped his cheek. She could feel him push his face into her cheek in his sleep and smiled at the familiar action.

Xenovia smiled slightly and cuddled into his warm body and soon returned to her blissful sleep.

 **Next Day…**

Naruto woke up to the fresh smell of flowers and opened his eyes to see a mop of blue hair.

His eyes widened and he jumped out of bed, jostling Xenovia awake.

"What's wrong Lord Naruto?" Xenovia asked as she woke up, wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"Why are you here?" Naruto asked after he calmed down. "I expected you to leave the moment I fell asleep."

"Well… I was tired and fell asleep shortly after you did." Xenovia answered.

"Oh, okay that's fine. Just did not want you to feel like you were obligated to stay here." Naruto said as he rubbed the back of his head, running his hand through his silver/blonde hair.

"It's fine." Xenovia said as she stood from the bed and started to stretch.

Naruto, who was drinking some water, immediately took notice of how well trained her body was from the movement and ease of said movements her body made.

Naruto mentally slapped himself.

'No, bad Naruto.' He thought as he finished his drink. 'I can't bring anyone else into my life. I can't see another one die.'

"Lord Naruto, are you alright?" Xenovia asked concerned.

Naruto blinked when he saw how close she was to him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. But could you not call me 'Lord' anymore. I'm not an Angel anymore so you could stop." He asked her. After six centuries he was used to being disrespected and being walked over so being treated like royalty was something he was not used to anymore.

"But I can't…" Xenovia gasped out, surprised at his question.

"Please do it as my friend?" Naruto asked, seriously confused an upset that she was being stubborn.

"We are friends?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't we be?"

Xenovia's eyes widened and looked at him.

"I attacked you yesterday." She said.

"I did not mind. You were protecting something precious to the Forest and me not explaining who I was before hand was not a good thing so you were justified in your actions." Naruto said sincerely. "So don't worry about it. It's water under the bridge."

Xenovia hugged Naruto, pushing him to the ground.

"Thank you so much Naruto." She said over and over as she pulled him into her chest.

"Not a problem. But I need to go see Charlemagne and discuss some things before me and my friends leave." Naruto said as he tried to break her grip.

Xenovia felt as if her heart shattered into numerous pieces when she heard this. She pulled back with sad eyes and got off Naruto.

"I see." She said sadly as she helped him up. "Then I guess I'll let you be now so you can talk to King Charlemagne."

Xenovia rushed out of the tree and ran through the area and was crying.

Naruto, feeling her emotions, felt sad as he knew he had hurt her some way but had pressing matters.

He made his way up the Spirit Tree, where the Fountain of Youth was located, and saw Charlemagne holding his new sword which had a new sheath made of leather hide and had wrappings around it. (6)

"Here it is Naruto." Charlemagne said as he held out the sword to Naruto. "She is powerful, filled with magic from Arc and Darkness. Who would have thought it was possible."

"I didn't, but Gowther the Selfless would have probably found a way." Naruto said as he took it and attacked the belt buckles on the sheath to his belt and it hung at his side. 'Now that I think about it, I wonder what he is up to since I last saw him five centuries.'

Naruto did not notice the sad face Charlemagne made at the mention of Gowther.

Charlemagne hovered in front of Naruto.

"You are going to ask me something, aren't you?" He stated as he stared at his friend.

"I want to know where the Fairy Piece of the Coffin of Eternal Darkness is located." Naruto whispered so only his friend could hear him.

Charlemagne was completely silent and had a narrowed look in his eyes.

"Why do you want to know?" He asked.

"Because we have the Giant's segment." Naruto answered. "I Told you last night about our pops, Edward Newgate and how he was a giant. Well I left out that he was the holder of the Giant piece and before he died he gave it to us to hide and protect."

Charlemagne sighed.

"I knew Newgate. He was a good person." Charlemagne said. "I'm sad to hear he has died, but I am glad to know he passed on his will and the piece to you. However, I can't tell you where the piece of the Coffin is because it was never given to us when the Goddess clan activated it."

Naruto grabbed Charlemagne.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" he shouted as he shook the Fairy King vigorously.

"Naruto, get a hold of yourself." Charlemagne said as he was being shaken.

Naruto let him go and looked him in the eye, waiting for his answer.

"As I was saying, the Goddess clan never gave us the Fairy Segment after they activated the Coffin of Eternal Darkness." Charlemagne said. "The Supreme Deity told thanked us for our help but she was exhausted from battle after battling her daughter, your sister, Elizabeth and Meliodas."

Naruto saw red as he grit his teeth and clenched his fists.

A white and black magic aura emitted from his body account of his rage. Everyone in the Fairy King's Forest felt it and were worried that he would attack. The older fairies, including Gloxinia's younger sister, could tell that it was just anger with no malicious intent of attack.

'The Goddess clan… my mother… she is the reason I was separated from Shirone!' he thought. 'If I ever see her again, I'll kill her.'

Naruto released his hands and the aura vanished, letting the younger fairies breathe easy.

"Why the anger Naruto?" Charlemagne asked. "You told me you helped Gowther and the other clans with the completion of the Coffin, so why are you angry?"

"Gowther was supposed to be the one to activate the Coffin, not the Goddess clan. So why would they…" Naruto started as his eyes widened in disbelief. "They killed him…"

Charlemagne put a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"I'm afraid it's true." Charlemagne said. "I was informed by Tarmiel of the Archangels told me that they faced a man in a wheel chair and killed him after getting the information on how to activate the Coffin from him."

Naruto fell to his knees and balled up his fist.

'DAMN IT!' he thought as he started to cry. 'How could I have lost my other father figure and not know about it!'

Intense heated anger of self loathing filled Naruto as he started crying.

The man he respected as much as Newgate was dead for five centuries and he did not know about it.

"W..was there a boy with glasses and dark pink hair accompanied with a girl with long golden hair in pigtails there?" Naruto asked as he continued to cry.

"No, from what I was told, the man named Gowther was alone and willingly gave himself up but was tortured on the spot." Charlemagne said.

Naruto stayed silent as he sat up and leaned against the branch.

'At least, they got away and I pray that they are safe.' Naruto thought as he took deep breathes. 'But knowing Gowther is dead… it is still shocking.'

"As I was saying, I don't know where the piece is, so I'm sorry I could not help you." Charlemagne said as he watched his friend stand up.

"It's fine. I wanted to know where it was so I could check up on it every so often." Naruto said as he wiped his face. "I guess my friends and I will get going now that we have what we wanted."

"Before you go, I want you to do something for me." Charlemagne said as he floated next to Naruto.

"What is it?"

"I want you to take Xenovia with you."

 **Chapter 5, DONE!**

 **I loved this chapter. Did you? If you did, please give me a review, filled with hate or love, I'll read it.**

 **What did you think of Xenovia? Was it good or bad? I told you, chapter one, four women from DXD are in it and now they are here.**

 **1 Riju from Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild's outfit but floral in design.**

 **2 Butterfly Dagger Elma from Yugioh for the Increase form of Durandal but blue and gold instead of Light/Dark green.**

 **3 Solitary Sword of Poison from Yugioh for the Fossilization Form of Durandal, no color change.**

 **4 King Charlemagne from the Song of Roland poem and his sword Joyeuse.**

 **5 The Sword of Betrayer from Highschool DxD**

 **6 the Sheath Ganondorf uses on the Sword of Sages in Twilight Princess**

 **Thanks for reading, and if you liked please leave a review. If you liked this, you may like my other work on my Bio page so why don't you give them a shot.**

 **SEE YOU THEN!**


	6. Relapse

Hey everybody its Bratja Rasa.

 ** _Original Posted On: Jan 29 , 1019_**

Special thanks to Kevan, and Crowfeast for your help and ideas.

Okay, this chapter is longer than normal, not like Ghoul of Gremory long, but longer than 5000 words. I really don't plan on making them longer that that as Ghoul is usually the story I do 10,000 word chapters. It is a lot of mental work to fill in everything, especially when you have so much going on.

Review Responses:

Eternity456: You will have to see to see if Naruto is like his master in that regard.

Spark681: (Evil Chuckle)

Peanutbutter6996: I say set pairing.

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO, SEVEN DEADLY SINS OR ANY OTHER ANIME/MANGA REFERENCES I MAY USE!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

 _'Hey'_ = Memory

 **"Hey" = Magic**

 **Chapter 6: Relapse**

"We are leaving." Naruto said to his brothers as he found them in the training ground.

"Can't we stay a little longer?" Khaos asked as he stopped what he was doing.

"Yeah, I'm on the verge of a breakthrough." Fraudrin said as his fairy friend hovered behind him.

"No, the longer we are here with the Giant's piece of the Coffin, the more we risk the woman Karasuba finding us here." Naruto stated.

He did not want to cause more trouble for Charlemagne than he has. His emotional breakthrough earlier could have been felt by Karasuba so staying here was a bad idea.

"Fine, but can we wait one more day?" Fraudrin asked. He needed one more day.

Naruto frowned.

"Fine, I'll give you a week." Naruto said as he stomped off.

Khaos and Fraudrin knew something was bothering him and wanted to know why, but knowing him as well as they did, they knew it was best to give him some space.

 **Meanwhile…**

Xenovia, in her child form, was in her home, crying.

'I knew it was too good to be true. He won't stay.' Xenovia thought as she tried to regain her composure but could not grasp it.

Xenovia heard a knock on the door. She changed into her older form, dried her face before answering the door and took a step back.

"Xenovia." Naruto said as he looked down at her. "I need your help."

Xenovia blinked and felt a wall build around her heart to protect herself.

"Okay, what do you need?" She asked.

"Please, help me regain my efficiency with a blade." Naruto asked as he bowed.

Xenovia's heart soared in the skies.

"You… you want me to help train to use a sword?" She asked as she started to feel at ease and useful.

"Yes. I have not used a sword in over six centuries, but you have. So please help me get back my edge." Naruto asked as he stayed bowing.

Xenovia's eyes swelled with joy filled tears. She may be sad he was going to leave, whenever he was, but since he was asking for training, who was she to deny him.

"I will, but how long are you planning on staying?" Xenovia asked as she closed her door and started to walk to her training area, followed by Naruto.

"One week." Naruto said. "Also, King Charlemagne said he wants you to come with us when we leave."

Xenovia was happy and confused when she heard this.

'I wonder why Master wants me to go with them. He says I'm his successor, so why send me away?' Xenovia thought as she continued walking with Naruto.

They arrived in Xenovia's training ground and drew their weapons and soon the sounds of metal clashing against each other echoed through the area.

 **That Night…**

Fraudrin leaned back against a tree as he ate some food. He and Khaos were in front of a fire cooking dinner and were eating some of it as it finished.

"So how close are you to finishing your 'secret' project?" Fraudrin asked Khaos.

"I'm still trying to find ways to do it, but I keep hitting dead ends." Khaos said as he tore into some of the fruit. "What about you and those healing magic lessons?"

Fraudrin's eyes closed and arched a bit into eye smiles.

"They are going well. I already have a good one mastered. So if you or Naruto get hurt I can fix you up." Fraudrin said.

"That is good, but Xenovia will be there to help you with that so don't take too much pride in it."

Fraudrin and Khaos jumped and slammed into each other befor looking up.

Charlemagne, with a golden leaf crown on his head which was his Spear in its un-used form, floated down to the two.

"Sorry for spooking you. It was not my intention." He said, clearly trying to hold in a laugh as he got frowns from Khaos and Fraudrin. "Where is Naruto? I thought he would be with you two right now?"

"He isn't, all we know is he gone off to train with Xenovia." Khaos said as he focused on their food again. "I suggest leaving them alone."

"Alright, but Xenovia will leave with you guys when you do. So please be nice to her." said Charlemagne as he floated away.

Fraudrin frowned more but returned to leaning against the tree.

 **Training ground…**

"(PANT, PANT) think… you got… it down…" Xenovia asked as she gasped for air.

Naruto and Xenovia had spent the entire rest of the day training and both were feeling exhausted.

"Yeah… I think… I do…." Naruto said as he collapsed and looked at the starry sky.

Xenovia joined him and enjoyed this time she had with him.

"Hey, can I ask you something?" Xenovia said as she turned her head to look at him.

"Sure."

"Who is Kuroka?"

Silence became thicker than soup after those words left her mouth.

Xenovia felt a hand on her head ruffle her hair.

"Someone from my past who I would rather not talk about." Naruto said as he stood up. "I'll be heading to bed. If you are still in your punishment phase with Charlemagne, my door is open for you to stay the night again."

"I am, so I'll be there in a bit." Xenovia said as she recalled Durandal, which landed in her hair again as an orange flower.

Naruto nodded and sheathed his sword.

"Before you go, I have to ask, did you name that sword?" Xenovia asked.

Naruto blinked and looked at the weapon on his belt.

"No, I haven't."

"I learned that when using a weapon for magic, having a name helps call upon the attack easier." Xenovia said before she walked off, waving to him.

Naruto waved back and soon walked to his tree.

'A name so I can use this sword for magic.' He thought as he propped the weapon next to his bed as he undressed a bit. 'Guess I have something to think about now.'

 **With Fraudrin and Khaos…**

"Who is Kuroka and why is Naruto against talking about her?" Xenovia asked as she sat down.

Fraudrin looked at Khaos.

"Should we tell her?"

Khaos finished rolling a cigarette and lit it.

(Inhale, exhale) "She will find out if we ever run into the cat-bitch, so better to hear it from us then in the middle of a fight." Khaos said as he took another drag.

Xenovia's head tilted in confusion.

Fraudrin scratched his head.

"Naruto won't like this." He said as he looked at his brother.

"I know, but I believe she should know now." Khaos said as he looked at the blue haired fairy. "Do you know why Naruto vanished all those centuries ago?"

Xenovia shook her head.

"Course you don't. Many believe he died. But he didn't. He was exiled from the Goddess Clan for saving a single demon child. Naruto had his wings removed and then was tossed aside like garbage by his former master." Khaos spat out angrily before he took another drag. "However, the child he saved was a girl called Kuroka and she had a little sister called Shirone."

Xenovia nodded again.

"They saved Naruto from death and then they were captured by the Commandments." Fraudrin took over. "He offered them information and in return was made the Commandment of Faith Estarossa in the sake of keeping Kuroka and Shirone safe."

Xenovia's eyes widened.

She knew Estarossa.

"You don't mean…"

"Yeah, Naruto and I killed many giants, humans, and fairies under the orders of the Demon King." Khaos said.

Xenovia gripped her hands.

"During the time he was a Commandment, Naruto fell in love with Kuroka and they were lovers." Fraudrin continued. "They loved each other very much. However, when the Coffin of Eternal Darkness was activated, Naruto was holding onto Kuroka's sister, but was hit in the head and he let her go, letting her be sealed away while we and Kuroka escaped."

Xenovia gasped.

"Naruto cared for Shirone just as much as he loved Kuroka. He was broken when he found out he failed to keep her safe." Khaos said with an angered look on his face.

Fraudrin's eyes held anger in them as well.

"When she found out, Kuroka was enraged." Fraudrin said. "She lashed out, scarred his body and his heart to the point of suicide. She told him he was cursed and 'You can't protect anyone you care for. Everyone you love is doomed to die, so I'm leaving before I die too.'"

Xenovia had tears in her eyes.

"Kuroka shattered him after she left." Khaos said as his anger vanished and he became melancholic. "Since that day Naruto believed he was cursed and wanted nothing to do with us or anyone else. We kept him from killing himself for 481 years. But even know, in his subconscious, she still tortures him. The scars on his chest are a reminder of his failure, and the ones in his heart have yet to start healing despite him accepting his failures. Our pops taught him it was okay, but Naruto still holds a lot of self anger for his failures."

"I'll do it."

Fraudrin and Khaos looked at Xenovia, who was trembling with sorrow and anger.

"I'll be the one… to heal his heart." Xenovia said with determination. "I'll make him feel love and I'll never abandon him."

Khaos looked at Fraudrin and vice versa.

"How do we know you won't hurt him?" Fraudrin asked as he stood up. "How can we trust you?"

"You can't. Words are nothing but words." Xenovia said as she stood up. "But, I promise, I'll get closer to Naruto and help bring down the walls that guard his heart during this time we have. If I do anything that hurts him, I'll own up to it and accept punishment for hurting him."

Khaos and Fraudrin laughed.

"I'm happy to know he is in good hands." Khaos said as he light another cigarette he made.

Xenovia wiped her tears and nodded with a smile.

"Okay, I got to call it a night." Xenovia said bowed to them and ran off to go to Naruto.

"She sure is something." Khaos said.

"Yeah she is. Do you really think she will be able to help Naruto though?" Fraudrin said concerned.

"I don't know. But I believe she can do it."

 **Naruto's Tree…**

Xenovia made it and entered the room.

Naruto was already asleep.

Xenovia 'awed' at how cute he looked when he was asleep and lifted the covered and entered the bed.

As she entered she remembered something.

Making herself comfortable next to him, Xenovia opened his shirt and saw the five scars on his chest, still looking fresh as if they were brand new thanks to the Hell Blaze's special power to hurt everything, including immortals.

'That bitch.' Xenovia thought angrily as she traced them with her fingers and felt the warmth of his skin against her smooth fingers. 'How could she have done this to him?'

Xenovia finished what she was doing and looked up.

'He has been through so much.' Xenovia thought as she looked at his peaceful face. 'So he still loves her, even after all this time. But I will heal you, Naruto. I promise you I will.'

Xenovia, feeling bold, leaned up and pecked his lips gently to not wake him. However her lips and cheeks burned fiercely with excitement at the small contact. She placed her head against his chest and was lulled to sleep by the beating of his hearts.

 **Next Morning…**

Naruto woke up alone.

'Seems Xenovia decided to not come over.' He thought.

(SLAP!)

Naruto felt his hand and face sting.

'I can't risk another dying. Xenovia has a future ahead of her. I don't. So it is best I don't get closer to her.' Naruto thought as he got up and walked out of the tree only to see Xenovia cooking breakfast.

"Morning Naruto." Xenovia said when she turned and saw him awake. "How did you sleep?"

"I slept… well." Naruto said. "How about you?"

"I slept fine. Your body is very warm so I was so relaxed." Xenovia said with a smile on her face as she finished cooking.

Naruto sat on the grass as a wooden bowl was handed to him.

"I'm not the best, but I hope you enjoy." Xenovia said nervously.

"Thank you." Naruto said as he used his spoon to try it.

Xenovia leaned forward a bit.

"Well…?"

"It's bad." Naruto said honestly with a sad smile on a soured face.

"Sorry, here let me take it…"

"But, it's good. The care you put in it shines through and makes it delicious."

Naruto took another bite and smiled.

Xenovia could not believe he was forcing himself to eat it if it was bad, but her heart felt immense joy.

"Alright, so are we going to be training again today?" Xenovia asked as she started to eat her breakfast, and also thought it was gross.

"Yeah, I'd like that. I could feel the muscle memory I had six hundred years ago start to surface yesterday before we called it a night." Naruto said as he continued eating.

Xenovia laughed a bit at the soured face he continued to make, but got laughed at by Naruto when he saw hers.

Soon, the two were training again and Naruto was getting his skills refined again as he continued to push himself against Xenovia.

Fraudrin and Khaos continued their own training.

Said purple demon finally got a handle on healing magic and Khaos continued to struggle with what he was trying to do.

Eventually, one week passed and now, the four were at the edge of the forest with Charlemagne.

"I wish you the best of luck in trying to protect the pieces." Charlemagne said as he shook Naruto's hand.

"Thank you. We will do what we can to do it." Naruto said.

"Take this," Charlemagne said as he handed Naruto a small seed, which entered his skin upon contact. "It will let me track you so I can message you if anything happens and I need your help."

"Alright, we will come here as fast as possible if anything happens." Naruto said proudly.

"Also," Charlemagne pulled Naruto in close. "Keep Xenovia safe. She has never been out of the forest, so please keep her from doing something reckless."

"I will." Naruto said.

He had been conflicted ever since the week started. He wanted Xenovia to stay by his side, to be closer than they were currently, but knew it was best to keep her at arm's length due to his fear of losing everything again.

Charlemagne smiled and bid Khaos and Fraudrin farewell.

"Xenovia."

Said fairy was hugged by her king.

"I know he is strong, but every man can break. He is exceptionally stubborn, so don't let up even for a moment or else he will close himself off." Charlemagne whispered into his former successor's ear.

Xenovia blushed.

"I won't let him go. I'll make him happy." She whispered, her hold on her master tightening.

"Best of luck." Charlemagne said as he released her.

The group of three, now four, headed off to the south west of the Forest to look for the Fairy Piece.

"So, why are going this way?" Xenovia asked.

She was wearing a formal red and black dress that was tight around her chest, and the skirt was flowing, designed to not impede her movements. It showed off her back and arms, which had arm bands up to her elbows. Her Durandal was in its flower form in her hair, standing out more.

"Because that is where the Temple of the Supreme Deity is." Naruto stated with some anger. "It is one of the best places to look for the Fairy and the Goddess piece of the Coffin of eternal Darkness."

"The temple that was built for worshiping your mom?" Fraudrin asked. "If we go there I won't be able to enter being a demon. Khaos too, but he might be an exception as he is half demon/giant."

Khaos growled.

"Don't remind me Fraudrin." Khaos aggressively said.

Fraudrin glared back.

"Looking for a fight?" Fraudrin asked as he cracked his knuckles.

"That's enough you two." Naruto said sternly. "I won't allow meaningless fights amongst us. We will die if we have them."

Fraudrin and Khaos stopped squabbling and the group continued to walk in silence.

'I need to keep them this distant and I need to be a good leader.' Naruto thought as he looked over the horizon, seeing the mountains off in the distance. 'Is it so wrong to not want to lose the ones I love? I don't want to see it happen again. Elizabeth, Shirone, Kuroka… I failed them all. After five hundred years, I thought I was starting to get over it, but i seem to be wrong.'

"Naruto."

Naruto blinked and looked at Xenovia, who was walking next to him.

"Yes?"

"Can I hold your hand?"

Naruto grimace.

"Sorry, but no." Naruto said as he focused on walking.

Xenovia pouted.

'Why is he being stubborn?' she thought as she walked closer to him and got in his personal space.

Fraudrin, who was in human form, and Khaos snickered behind the two, watching the fairy's attempts at getting close to Naruto as they started their three week trip to the South Western edge of the continent.

 **That Night…**

"No, you cannot." Naruto said sternly as he lay on the grass near the fire.

"But you let me when we were in the Fairy King's Forest." Xenovia pointed out.

"Yeah, because you were being punished." Naruto retorted and turned over. "Now quite down, I'm going to sleep."

Xenovia fumed at this as she walked back to the fire where Fraudrin and Khaos were chuckling.

"Master told me he was stubborn, but this is stupid." Xenovia said as she sat down.

"Well, sneak up close to him when he is out." Khaos said as he took a drag on his cigarette. "It's the best way to get closer to him."

"Okay I'll do it."

"You should also be naked. Skinship helps build bonds." Fraudrin said, doing his best to hold in his laughter, which Xenovia did not hear as she blushed madly.

"O..okay…" Xenovia stammered.

"Don't worry, we will move far away for you to get all cozy with our older brother." Khaos said with an evil smirk.

Xenovia, wide eyed, nodded as she waited for an hour before she was sure Naruto was asleep.

Fraudrin and Khaos set up a privacy barrier for her without her noticing as she was so focused on what she was about to do.

Once she was sure the two were gone and not peeking, Xenovia removed her dress and walked up to Naruto's sleeping form.

She knelt next to him and carefully removed his shirt from his torso. Xenovia blushed as she lay next to him and pulled him into her breasts.

'This is to build skinship with Naruto.' Xenovia thought with embarrassment.

It was cold so her body had goose bumps. Her nipples hardened as she pressed herself against his chest.

Her breathing quickened as she touched his body.

'I want to do more.' Xenovia thought heatedly. 'But if he isn't awake, then it is not worth it.'

Xenovia placed her cheek against his, nuzzling him and gasped a bit when she felt his arm move around her waist and grip her butt.

Xenovia moaned slightly and tightened her grip on Naruto's body.

 **Next Day…**

Fraudrin and Khaos had several lumps stacked atop of each other on their heads as they ate breakfast.

Xenovia, wearing her dress, was curled up nearby shaking with rage and embarrassment.

"I could kill you both for doing that." Naruto said as he drank some water.

"We know." Fraudrin said with a smirk.

"We just can't believe she did it." Khaos said as he chuckled looking at Xenovia's back.

Earlier that day, Naruto had woken up, no shirt, with a naked Xenovia curled up on him with her breasts in his face.

Obviously, Naruto freaked out and scared Xenovia. Both were blushing until they heard Khaos and Fraudrin roaring with laughter at their expense and both were hit in the head.

Xenovia finished her food and walked back to the three brothers, glaring at Fraudrin and Khaos, and sat next to Naruto.

"So, did you like it?" Xenovia whispered to him, mad blush.

Naruto said nothing as he looked in the opposite direction of where she was.

"Maybe…" he said as he finished eating and dowsed the fire. "Let's get going. It will take us three weeks to get to the south-west edge of Britannia by foot."

"Hey answer my question for real!" Xenovia shouted.

Naruto took off running, getting a laugh from his brothers, who started to laugh harder when Xenovia took off flying at him, yelling at him to answer her.

 **Skip, three weeks, night time…**

Naruto groaned.

His group had finally made it to the edge of the area where the temple is and they had gone to sleep and once again, Xenovia slipped next to him and was holding him.

'This girl… she is trying to get something.' Naruto thought as he removed her arms from his body.

He sat up and stretched, remembering these last three weeks.

Naruto had, before he had realized it, opened up and started to act like he did when he was with Elizabeth and the other Angels and during his times with the Commandments and Kuroka and Shirone. He was getting closer to Xenovia.

This terrified him. He was relaxing, leaving himself open for hurt.

Naruto touched his chest, the grooves from Kuroka's attack still present and stung from time to time.

'I can't let this happen again.' Naruto thought. 'I can't afford it. If it happened again…'

Naruto shook his head and got up, putting his blanket on Xenovia to keep her warm.

He looked at her small child form, as she accidently undid it after physical transformation in her sleep.

She looked so peaceful.

Naruto gently caressed her hair and gasped with wide eyes.

An image of Shirone sleeping with him combing her hair appeared in his head.

Naruto pulled his hand back and gripped his wrist. His hand was shaking with fear.

'Damn…'

Naruto stood up and dressed fully and started a fire to keep his brothers and Xenovia warm.

Naruto looked over the mountain and saw the large dilapidated Temple of the Supreme Deity.

(Temple of Zeus, Olympia if you want to know what it looks like)

'After they wake up, it will take four hours to get to the temple. Xenovia and I will be the only ones able to enter safely.' Naruto thought as the early morning continued as the light of the sun started to creep up over the surrounding landscape.

Xenovia shuffled in her sleep and turned in her sleep.

Naruto sighed as he tended the fire.

A few hours passed and soon all four of them were fed and now walking towards the temple.

Naruto felt more anxious with each step he took towards the temple, something his brothers and Xenovia noticed as Naruto's face became a scowl and his magic was getting agitated.

"Are you alright?" Fraudrin asked.

"… Never better." Was all Naruto said as he looked ahead at the temple.

Soon, they were dozens of feet away from the temple steps and Fraudrin and Khaos stayed behind, as they were demons they could not enter a holy place like this.

Naruto walked into the temple with Xenovia, feeling the presence of a great power from the moment he touched the stone with his boot covered foot.

Xenovia kept looking at Naruto's face as it started to show more anger.

They made it to the main altar and Naruto's anger became one of recognition, confusion, and then anger once again.

"Na…"

"Xenovia I need you to leave this area and go outside." Naruto ordered.

"Wait why?"

"Because I told you too, no go."

"Not until I hear why?" Xenovia said sternly, not backing down.

Naruto turned his eyes to her, causing Xenovia to flinch from how much anger they held and waited to be let loose.

"I. Said. GO!" he demanded, his magic building up to show he meant it or else she would get hurt.

Xenovia trembled and nodded.

The pressure vanished and he turned to face the altar again as she started to leave.

"I'm sorry. I just don't want you here to see this." Naruto said as Xenovia left, hearing what he said but kept walking until she was out of the temple.

Naruto looked back, feeling her magic exit the building and he smiled a bit before turning back to look at the object in front of him.

The altar held a statue of the Supreme Deity, her divine beauty unmatched even by his sister Elizabeth. The presence he felt throughout the temple was strongest here in this statue.

Naruto sat down and faced the altar, closed his eyes and focused his Arc into the statue.

He felt the presence in the statue grab him and pull him in.

 **Unknown Void…**

Naruto opened his eyes and saw he was in a white void. He could feel flooring under his feet.

"My, my. It has been some time, my son…"

Naruto's eyes widened, his pupils dilated to small points as he slowly turned.

There, standing before him 605 years after exiling him for saving Kuroka, was the spirit of his mother, The Supreme Deity.

 **Outside the Temple…**

"Stupid Naruto." Xenovia exclaimed as she threw a rock at no one.

"Calm down Xenovia." Fraudrin said as he watched the clouds. "I'm not happy for being left out here also, but I can't go into it as it's a holy place. I'd be destroyed."

"Same here." Khaos said as he swung his sword, getting some practice in while he waited. "I'm half giant, half demon. I'd probably be purified and blasted out of the place."

"Well what about Naruto? He was a demon?" Xenovia asked.

"No, beings who take commandments, who aren't demons originally, don't become demons. They stay the same, but they gain control over Darkness and the commandment. Now that I think about it, Naruto should have lost the ability to use Darkness when he gave up his commandment since he was an angel." Khaos said, stopping what he was doing to think.

A large power started to shake the earth and the temple started to break down more.

"WHO IS DOING THIS!?" The three shouted as they heard a loud cry of anguish echo through the air from within the temple.

White Winds and Black Lightning sprung to life, destroying the temple walls, revealing Naruto on his knees at the heart of it all, Darkness consuming his right arm, leg and side of his face.

 **Unknown Void, Minutes Earlier…**

"Mother…" Naruto whispered.

"Is that the tone you choose to use when we finally reunite." Mother (As the mother of the Goddess clan that is what I will refer to her as) said as she smiled at her son.

"Tch, why wouldn't I be angry, when you cast me out, killed Gowther, and activated the Coffin of Eternal Darkness, ruining my life more than once." Naruto spat.

Mother smiled.

"And I do thank you for helping Gowther make the plan for the Coffin." She said happily.

"What does that mean?" Naruto said aggressively as she walked closer to him.

"I knew, from the moment you were created, that you would do something catastrophic, but I did not expect the Forgotten Son of the Demon King to help his dear mother seal his father and kin away so easily." Mother said with a giggle.

Naruto's eyes widened further than before.

"Wha…what did you just call me?"

Mother smiled greatly.

"I called you what you are, my beloved Forgotten Son of the Demon King."

Naruto started to shake.

"That's a lie." Naruto snapped. "I can't be his son. I was born to you 621 years ago."

Mother laughed heartily. It was not a malicious laugh. It was one of remembrance of days gone by.

"That's right I never told you." She said as she wiped a stray tear from her eye. "You were never born. You were created by me and the Demon King with magic millennia ago as a way to hopefully bring peace between our clans. But you did not inherit the powers of Darkness."

Naruto started to shake as his eyes showing total denial.

"Still don't believe your mother?" Mother asked.

A small sphere appeared in her hand and floated towards Naruto.

It floated up and entered his head.

 _Flashback…_

 _"IT'S A FAILURE!"_

 _Mother sighed as she watched King destroy the table._

 _"But his body is still that of Angel and Demon." She said as she held onto a small sphere (size of a soccer ball). Inside of it was a small embryo of a baby._

 _"We weren't seeing if a body could be Demon and Angel! We wanted to have a being with the power of Arc and Darkness." King shouted as he pointed at the embryo. "That THING has only Arc, no Darkness in its veins even if it is a demon."_

 _"But he is still a success."_

 _"No it isn't and I don't care anymore." King shouted. "This just shows us that we can never have peace between us if we can't mix our magic's to make a child that can be an Angel and a Demon."_

 _He opened a portal to his kingdom._

 _"Dispose of that FAILURE and never contact me again, because we are now enemies." King said as he left Mother alone with the embryo._

 _Mother activated her Arc and held the embryo in one hand and was about to strike, but could not do it._

 _"I'm sorry." Mother cried, heavy tears marring her face._

 _She held the sphere holding the child in her arms to her chest._

 _"I won't kill you. I'll keep you in stasis and when I need you, I'll birth you." Mother said as she activated a stasis curse on her child._

 _End Flashback…_

Naruto gasped after the memory ended and he collapsed.

"That baby was you my son." Mother said as she knelt in front of him.

"I can't… I can't be his son…" Naruto denied as he looked up at Mother with desperate eyes. "You loved me. I know you did."

Mother said nothing but touch his face.

"I never loved you." she said with a straight face.

Naruto's heart broke.

"What…?"

"After putting you in stasis, I waited 1500 years before I needed you. During that time I started to worry about your demon half. You are full demon and full angel. I was concerned that, as you go older, you would turn against me and side with your father. I only birthed you so I could have a strong warrior to use against him. And I was justified in my fears when you saved that cat." Mother said as she caressed Naruto's sweaty and trembling face. "Any love I showed you in those sixteen years was to keep you on my side. I hated you with every fiber in my being. You living and breathing is a contradiction of Nature and thus you were a failure. I told you that you were Elizabeth's younger brother and had her raise you in my stead when in actuality you are the older brother of Elizabeth and Meliodas."

Naruto kept eye contact with Mother, trying to see if she was lying, but with every word she spoke, it dawned upon him she was being truthful.

"You were created a failure, you live as a contradiction, and you will die both." Mother said as she pulled him in and hugged him. "But I still love you, as any mother does for her rowdy child."

Naruto's mind shattered.

 **Present time, real world…**

'KUROKA WAS RIGHT!' Naruto thought as his Darkness covered his right side. 'I AM CURSED!'

The winds got stronger and the lighting cracked with more power as they destroyed the statue and the temple.

The area around him was scorched and torn as his magic went wild.

Unknown to Naruto, his right eye morphed. Similar to his orange goddess eye, it had a three pronged pupil that looked like a red shuriken and the rest of the eye was black. (1)

"I'M NOT HIS SON!" Naruto shouted. "HE ISN'T MY FATHER! IT CAN'T BE TRUE!"

Xenovia, Fraudrin, and Khaos heard him over the strong winds.

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" Fraudrin shouted as he tried to stay put as the wind pushed him back.

"I don't know, but his magic is unstable and is in a panic." Xenovia said a she summoned Durandal.

 **"FIFTH CONFIGURATION: INCREASE!"**

The flower in her hair became blades and all circled around Naruto as he shattered her mini-blades.

"I'M NOT HIS SON!" Naruto shouted as he did this. Tears poured from his eyes as he swatted more and more. His magic was draining and increasing at a horrible rate.

Many of the blades stabbed Naruto, but none were lethal.

Naruto cried harder as he felt pain. But it paled in comparison to what he felt in his heart.

These last few months, his heart was kicked in the dick at every turn and now he found out his mother hated him and he was a failed creation.

"YOU WERE RIGHT ALL ALONG KUROKA!" Naruto shouted as he kept being stabbed. "I AM CURSED!"

Soon his cries of anguish became fits of hysterical laughter as he yanked the blades out of him, spilling his blood more.

"HAHAhahahhahHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…."

Xenovia recalled her blades as Fraudrin and Khaos watched their brother cackle as if he was told a hilarious joke.

"I'M CURSED, I'M CURSED….HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA…" Naruto continued as he collapsed and gripped his face. "I AM THE FORGOTTEN SON OF THE DEMON KING!"

Naruto turned and saw his family staring at him with fear, concern, and confusion.

"Naruto!" Xenovia shouted.

"Guess what?" he shouted at them, his eyes wide with a maniacal smile on his face.

"w..what?"

"I'm going to die!"

Naruto stabbed himself fight in the chest. Blood spilled from his crazed face as he started to grip his heart.

"NO!"

Naruto felt himself get punched in the face and landed on the ground.

"XENOVIA!" Fraudrin and Khaos shouted as they saw her climb on top of him, pinning his limbs down.

 **"EIGHTH CONFIGURATION: POLLEN GARDEN!"**

Durandal's blades glowed and reformed and a barrier of pollen covered Naruto and started to heal his wounds.

"HAhahaha, What are you doing Xenovia?" Naruto asked as he looked at her. "I am supposed to die."

"STUPID!" She shouted as she punched him again, breaking his nose. "YOU CAN'T DIE!"

Xenovia had tears of her own in her eyes as she sat on him, holding him down to keep him from hurting himself more.

"I need t0 die. I'm cursed. Everyone I love will die. I can't have you, Khaos, or Fraudrin die." Naruto stated before chuckling, and then laughing. "IT'S WHY ELIZABETH, GOWTHER, NEWGATE, AND SHIRONE DIED. I'M CURSED AND I'LL ONLY END UP KILLING EVERYONE!"

Spikes of Darkness shot out and stabbed Xenovia in the shoulder, stomach, center of her chest. With Pollen Garden active, she felt immense pain, but could feel it healing.

Naruto stopped laughing and got real quiet. His face, once holding insanity was now holding fear, sadness and self-loathing.

"YOU SEE!" Naruto shouted, his insane tone gone. "I almost killed you just now. You can't stay near me!"

"I LOVE YOU!" Xenovia shouted, tears in her eyes. "I can't leave you alone, not after this. You need me more than before."

"You can't love me! I… I can't… I would not be able to live if I see you die!" Naruto shouted back.

Xenovia silence him with her lips.

Naruto's magic vanished from his body. The lightning and winds toned down and stopped as Xenovia forced her tongue into his mouth, moaning and

Xenovia pulled back, heavy saliva pooled onto Naruto's face.

"I don't care if you're supposedly cursed. I love you." She said, staring into his weakening eyes. "I won't leave your side. The curse you think you have, I'll break it. Just let me in and let me heal your heart."

Naruto trembled and looked into the sky. More tears leaked from his eyes and he started screaming. He pulled Xenovia into a hug as he cried. A demon mark spiral appeared above Naruto's tight eyebrow, but instead of being black, it was gray.

"There, there, you big baby." Xenovia whispered soothingly into his ear as she leaned into him and just let him get it out.

Khaos and Fraudrin were confused, but were grateful she stopped him.

'At least the worst part is over.' They thought as they entered the pollen barrier to help the two sit up.

 **North-East part of Britannia…**

"I sense a great magical power."

Kuroka turned to Merlin when she said that.

"What does it feel like, nya?" She asked as she grabbed Merlin's arm.

"Yes, it was Naruto's power. It seems to have grown exponentially." Merlin said as she looked to the South-west.

Kuroka was overjoyed to know he was still alive.

"I say we go after them." Karasuba said as she gripped her sword. "I did not get to settle my fight with those loser's."

Kuroka glared and flared her power at Karasuba.

"They are not losers." Kuroka said. "Call them that again and I'll kill you myself."

Karasuba glared back and started to draw her sword as her own magic power flared.

"That is enough you two." Merlin said as she smiled. "We have work, so no fighting each other."

The two powered down.

Kuroka growled at the woman and continued working for Merlin. She had her reasons and felt they were justified, but she knew that he love was out there still. Years have passed since that day and she felt immense guilt leaving him like she did but now knowing he is out there, she felt the chance to be with him.

'Wait for me Naruto, I will find you again and when I do I will promise never to let something happen to you again, nya.' Kuroka thought as she looked to the South-West.

Karasuba on the other hand, she was eager to finish what she started with those fools but knew that if Merlin and Kuroka caught wind of her trying to act this would mean death for her. So she would be patient and wait for the moment.

Merlin on the other hand was just thinking about the plan in motion and the fear she had, for years she felt something off about Naruto and she never knew what it was. In her heart she knew it was bad, something of great darkness and light, something that should not have been true.

'Wonder how that fool Meliodas is doing after his resurrection?' Merlin thought as she started walking. 'If Naruto sees him and Elizabeth again there is no telling what he is going to do especially if this power is anything to go by.'

 **Purgatory…**

The Demon King slumbered thinking of his son betrayal and how he was part of the reason they fell in the first place. Sure he still had his other son but it was just not the same, Meliodas was his pride and joy, nothing like that failure from the Goddess. Did he feel bad never seeing the child? Not really, but he was not eager to ever admit this fault. But now that he was thinking about it, he had a long time to think about it.

'That Naruto brat that vanished a hundred years prior looks a lot like her and at the same time something was off with his power of the commandment. Is it possible he is hiding something or that she hid him from me for a reason? Hm, when the time comes this is worth investigation.' The Demon King thought in his subconscious.

Around him, his Commandments walked around, keeping their skills sharp, despite not having even a fraction of their original power.

Three of the Commandments were training, even if it was out of boredom, to become stronger that the one who wronged their kin.

The only noise heard was the jingle of a bell.

 **Sealed Void…**

After sealing the Demon Clan, Mother, the Supreme Deity, and her kin lost their physical forms and sealed themselves into objects like swords and other items.

Mother, however, had to split herself into dozen's of pieces and into several items. She knew when one was in use or destroyed, and currently, she thinking of her meeting with her son.

On the higher plane of the Sealed Void, Mother was sitting there frowning. Her oldest and most rowdy son really did have darkness power and at this same time she knew her curse on him would last his entire life.

She feared the day Naruto would face them both, her former friend finding out she had allowed him to live and still allowed his powers to grow, what she did to him. If things worked out she would be facing a rage of a powerful Demon King Candidate.

The calm was here, but soon the storm was to follow for all sides of the world.

 **Chapter 6, DONE!**

 **So, how was that for a fucking plot twist? I bet dozen's of you called it, but I did what I thought was good.**

 **If you liked please leave a review.**

 **Also, if you had not noticed, i drew a new image for the story.**

 **1 Itachi's Mangekyo sharingan with inverted colors. Black background with red shuriken**

 **Thanks for reading, and if you liked please leave a review. If you liked this, you may like my other work on my Bio page so why don't you give them a shot.**

 **SEE YOU THEN!**


	7. Information and Gathering

_**Original Posted On: Feb 12 , 1019**_

Special thanks to Tachyon99 and Crowfeast for your help and ideas.

Need to say this: Naruto and Xenovia are not a couple just yet. They will be, but not yet.

Review Responses:

Eternity456: Thanks. Sorry about Merlin. I did not mean to make her so evil. Hopefully I fixed that in this chapter. As for how strong Naruto is currently, he is still at the established area. He has potential to be stronger being the son of the Supreme Deity and the Demon King means he could be as strong as them under the right circumstances.

King Popoto: Don't worry Kuroka won't be forgiven ASAP. She will have to earn his love again, but it might be too late.

Ratedn777: Naruto will be angry. He has been fucked over to many times. Meliodas is one of them as Elizabeth may not have died and been cursed if they never fell in love. He will be angry at Kuroka, but I'm basing his reactions to my own experiences so he is going to act like a human at points.

MeteorElDrago: Glad you love the story. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO, SEVEN DEADLY SINS OR ANY OTHER ANIME/MANGA REFERENCES I MAY USE!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

 _'Hey'_ = Memory

" **Hey" = Magic**

Chapter 7: Information and Gathering

Night…

Naruto looked at the ground as he finished telling his brothers and Xenovia what happened in the temple.

They were seated around a fire, camp set up in the small remains of the temple.

He and Xenovia finished healing and they had asked him what happened to make him freak out, which he told them everything he knew.

"Wow…" Fraudrin said shocked. "That… is so hard to believe."

"I know." Khaos said. "But with that mark and eye (Points to Naruto's right eye and the mark above it) it has to be true."

Xenovia nodded.

"I did not want to believe it myself." Naruto said as he touched his head. "But it explains so much. Like why I was able to take a Commandment and not suffer any side effects. The pain I went through must have been the Commandment awakening my dormant Demon half and explains why I was able to keep my Darkness and Black Lightning after returning the Commandment."

He leaned forward and had a very melancholic look on his face.

"And all because I'm the son of the Demon King and the Supreme Deity." He said. "A failure that will live as a contradiction."

"But you aren't Naruto." Xenovia said as she touched his shoulder. "You are a caring person. You don't fight for yourself. You fight to protect others. It is why you became a Commandment for Kuroka and Shirone."

Naruto's eyes widened and he turned on Khaos and Fraudrin.

"You told her?" He snarled.

"Better she hear it from us than from Kuroka herself if we ever meet up with her again." Khaos countered.

Naruto closed his eyes and took a few steps away from them.

"Everywhere I go I find people to care about, and then they betray me. Do I have to fear that you will do that too?" he asked them, not looking at them.

"Naruto," Fraudrin said. "If we do, then you can kill us."

"But I don't want to." Naruto said. "I've lost everything twice. I don't think I could handle a third."

His shoulders started to shake.

He felt something touch his leg.

Naruto looked down and saw a Mini-Guardian Panther, Xenovia's Durandal, pawing at his leg, looking at him.

His heart eased as he picked the thing up.

"Do you hate you mother Naruto?" Xenovia asked as she walked next to him.

"I do, much more than before." Naruto stated as he handed her Durandal back. "But right now, that anger is mixed with confusion on what I should do."

"Then maybe you should live and find the answer yourself."

Everyone was on guard when a woman none of them knew appeared before them.

"Been a while hasn't it, Naruto." The woman said.

Naruto tilted his head.

"Merlin?" He asked.

"I'm actually shocked you remember after all these years." Merlin said as she walked up to him. "See you have changed."

Naruto waved his hand and a puff of smoke covered Merlin to reveal a child looking just like Merlin in her clothes, although they were too big.

"And I see you haven't." Naruto said with a smirk.

"MERLIN?" Khaos and Fraudrin shouted in shock as they remembered her.

Xenovia was confused.

"Did you really have to do that?" Merlin asked as she re-did her magic and was once more an adult.

"Just had to make sure it was you, daughter of Belialuin." Naruto said, hearing a gasp from Xenovia who had heard about Belialuin a long time ago from her mother. "I guess you listened in on me while I explained my episode?"

"Yes I was, and I'm truly intrigued." Merlin said as she touched his face, looking into his eyes. "The design for the Goddess clan in the left but Demon in the right. Seems like your mixed heritage made this one unique as not even the Demon King's eyes were like this."

"I know." Naruto said as he removed her hands. "Now I assume you are here for another reason besides me."

"I came here to inform you of some things and to do something for you all." Merlin said with a smirk.

"I fear for my life." Fraudrin whispered.

"Same here." Khaos responded.

"I am here to freeze your time, in exchange for a favor down the line." Merlin said as she pointed at herself. "I am, or rather was, a human. But with my insatiable hunger for knowledge and my Infinite power, I stopped my time along with my teammates. I wanted to do the same for you and these ones as well."

Naruto thought about it.

"I see what you mean." He said. "I will accept it, but I want my family to have it first."

"Hm, as you wish." Merlin said as she summoned her Sacred Treasure Aldan and in mere seconds, the bodies of Fraudrin, Xenovia, and Khaos had their time stopped.

"Now for you." Merlin said as she did it to Naruto.

Naruto felt a small difference, as did his team, but they were more awestruck than he was.

"Earlier you said you wanted a favor and had some information."

"Yes I did, but the favor will be saved for now." Merlin said as she sat down near the fire. "So I'll tell you what I have found out these last five hundred years."

Naruto sat across from Merlin with his team.

"First things first, my teammates are the Demon Swordsman Karasuba, who I know you have met." Merlin said, seeing angered looks on the men's faces. "And Kuroka."

Naruto's face softened and became anxious. He started to clench his hand until Xenovia touched it, letting him hold her tightly.

"See she still has an effect on you." Merlin said having seen this interaction.

"A break up can do that to a person." Naruto said. "Care to tell us what you are researching?"

"Oh same old stuff." Merlin said shrugging her arms. "We are moving around here and there, finding interesting things and figure them out and then continue on. However, Kuroka and Karasuba are trying to find the coffin pieces."

Naruto's eyes widened and his eyes narrowed on Khaos's bag.

"Don't need to worry. We don't actually have any pieces." Merlin assured. "I have made sure of it myself. I won't let your and Master Gowther's efforts go to waste."

"Wait, you helped the Goddess clan seal the demons?" Fraudrin asked shocked. "How could you, they were your comrades when you were a Commandment?"

"I know, but I was an outsider and I promised someone I would stop the holy war." Naruto told Fraudrin. "I'm sorry I lied to you."

"No, I understand." Fraudrin said apologetically. "If you didn't, then I would probably be stuck in Purgatory too."

"Excuse me, but Naruto was never a Commandment." Merlin stated factually. "He was an assistant to my master Gowther nothing more while he was with the Demon King."

"Speaking of whom…" Naruto said before he flicked a finger covered in magic and a needle struck Merlin. "I'll undo that."

Merlin gasped. Information was flooded into her head and the truth about Naruto being a Commandment was unlocked from her sealed memories.

"You turned Mael into Estarossa and you were the Commandment of Faith?" She gasped out.

"Yeah. Gowther wanted you to remember me as an assistant nothing more."

"But he never taught you how to use Invasion."

"After a couple decades I learned by watching him tinker with D. Gowther." Naruto said. "So now you remember everything. So continue with your explanation."

Merlin gathered herself.

"Kuroka is no doubt trying to get her sister back but Karasuba is a mystery." Merlin said.

"Nothing new there." Khaos said. "I know she is strong. She could have killed us easily."

"Yeah, but Kuroka asked her to not harm Naruto." Merlin said, as if it was something good for them. "She does feel regret for what she did."

"Don't bother trying to gain empathy." Naruto snapped. "I don't want to see her."

"Understandable." Merlin said as she leaned into her hand. "Now I get into some bad news."

"What could be worse than Kuroka and Karasuba looking for the coffin pieces?" Fraudrin asked.

"Meliodas and Elizabeth are still alive."

"Impossible." Naruto said aggressively. "I snapped that blonde bastard's neck and Elizabeth was nowhere to be found."

"I know," Merlin said calmly. "But the Supreme Deity and Demon King did something much worse than kill them. They cursed their own children, history seems to have repeated itself wouldn't you say?"

"I'm listening." Naruto said as he focused on Merlin.

"Meliodas was cursed with eternal youth and immortality. He cannot die, but if he is he is sent to Purgatory and parts of his emotions are taken by the Demon King." Merlin explained. "I don't currently know why this part of the curse was put into effect, but it does not bode us well."

"What about Elizabeth? If she was really cursed, then why wasn't she there when we checked the field?" Naruto demanded.

Merlin glared at him.

"She was cursed with perpetual reincarnation." Merlin stated, seeing his confused look. "But there is more besides continuous rebirth. She forgets her previous life and is destined to meet Meliodas and if she ever remembers her past she dies three days later."

Naruto clenched his hand tightly, squeezing Xenovia's hand and loosened when he felt her discomfort.

"How do you know this?" Khoas asked.

"Meliodas told me himself." Merlin said as she stood up. "I should return, the other two might start to wonder where I went. Thanks for returning my memories. I'll pay that favor back."

"Both of us owe each other a favor." Naruto said as he waved good bye.

Merlin smirked and vanished.

"I don't think we can trust her Naruto." Fraudrin said cautiously.

"I trust Merlin, but I don't trust the King or the Deity." Naruto stated. "So tomorrow, we will start looking for Meliodas and get answers from him."

"But won't he remember you?" Xenovia asked concerned.

"No, I only undid Merlin's memory. The spell Gowther cast over everyone was powerful, and I could barely break it on Merlin." Naruto said before touching his demon mark. "So I'll be fine. But I think a disguise will do when in a village."

Merlin…

Merlin appeared before Kuroka, who knocked over the pot hanging over the fire in surprise.

"Merlin?" She blinked. "Where were you, nya?"

"I was out and about." Merlin said cryptically as she used magic to reset the pot and ruined food.

"What were you doing, nya?"

"HEY GUYS!"

Karasuba landed next to her teammates.

"What is it Karasuba?"

"I solved our money problem." Karasuba said with an evil smile as she held up a large bag of money.

"Wow." Kuroka said as she opened the bag to see gold and silver coins.

"Where did you get this? You didn't steal it did you?" Merlin asked dangerously.

"No, I made a sale." Karasuba said as she divided the money.

"What could you have sold to make this much money, nya?" Kuroka asked.

Karasuba's smile got bigger and more sinister, showing her fangs.

"I sold the old body…" Karasuba said as she handed the two their bags of gold.

'This vampire… creeps me out at times.' Kuroka thought s she took her share of the money.

Next day in Mah Goney Village…

Naruto and Xenovia walked through the village having split from Khaos and Fraudrin.

Both Fraudrin and Naruto used magic to hide themselves. Naruto was now a full blonde with blue eyes again and Fraudrin used the same persona he always used.

"Xenovia."

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry for yesterday." Naruto said as he stopped and looked at her. "I hurt you and could have killed you."

"I said it once, I'll say it again. I love you." Xenovia said sincerely as she touched his cheek. "I'd do it again if it means I can still be with you."

Naruto leaned into her touch and looked at her.

"I would like that. But right now, I feel conflicted."

"Kuroka?"

"Yes."

Xenovia sighed and looked at him in the eyes.

"I waited six hundred years for you to return, I can wait a few more." Xenovia said with a smile. "I will heal your heart. I promised Khaos and Fraudrin that I would."

Naruto smiled and hugged Xenovia.

"Thank you."

Meanwhile…

Khaos and Fraudrin were at the blacksmith waiting for them to finish sharpening Khaos's sword.

"Hey have you heard about that giant grave up north?"

Fraudrin and Khaos were now listening with eager ears.

"Yeah, I heard that the guy who found it had people dig the body up."

"Really, but how did they know it was a grave of a giant?"

"Because there was a giant spear weapon with its name and race on it."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" Khaos shouted as he grabbed the man who said it.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

"ANSWERE MY QUESTION OR I'LL KILL YOU!" Khaos shouted as he punched them man.

"I said that someone found a giants grave with its weapon acting as the gravestone."

"Whose name was it?" Khaos demanded.

"Newgate…."

Khaos dropped the guy and started running to find Naruto, grabbing his sword as they brought it out and dropped some money as he and Fraudrin tried to find their teammates.

Naruto heard shouting and soon was grabbed by Khaos.

"We need to go now." Khaos shouted.

"What, why?"

"Pop's Grave may have been desecrated."

Skip, two weeks, by flight…

The brothers and Xenovia made it back to the familiar mountains up North, seeing their dad's bisento's handle in the sky, showing them that it was still there.

However, that happiness was destroyed when they arrived to see the ground was dug up and the body was gone.

"NO!" Khaos shouted as he slammed his hands into the ground, his tremor magic shaking the mountains. "FILTHY BASTARDS TOOK HIM!"

The tremors stopped and Naruto knelt down and placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Don't worry. It's going to be fine."

"HOW IS THIS GOING TO BE FINE?" Khaos shouted.

"We will find the fuckers that did this and bring him back here to rest once again." Naruto said calmly, but clearly upset. "It was our fault that we did not set up barriers around the area to protect him."

Fraudrin agreed.

"But how do we go about finding these people?" Fraudrin asked.

Xenovia gasped and clapped her hands.

"I know a way."

The men watched as she whistled and a small portal appeared next to her.

A small portal appeared and a tiny white tiger cub appeared and floated next to Xenovia. (1) It snuggled next to her and landed in her arms.

"What is with the tiger?" Fraudrin asked as he pointed at the feline.

"This is Haku, she is a Tracking Tiger from the Fairy Realm." Xenovia said as she played with Haku. "She can help us find the ones who did this."

"How?" Khaos asked skeptically as Naruto helped him up.

"Haku has a very distinct sense of smell." Xenovia said as she turned Haku to face her friends. "She can pick up scents so well that even faded scents can be picked up."

Haku meowed at the three men as she waved her paw at them.

"Haku," Xenovia said getting the tiger's attention. "We need you to find the scent of the giant this grave. Can you find the scents of the ones who did this and lead us to him?"

Haku nodded and leaped out of Xenovia's arms and smelled around for a few minutes, getting Naruto's, Fraudrin's, and Khaos's scent.

"Why did you ask her to find Pop's scent?" Fraudrin asked.

"Because who ever took him will probably have sold it. So if we track that person's scent then it will take us longer to find your dad's body." Xenovia explained.

"I see." Khaos said as he looked at Haku. "Go for the throat basically."

"Eh, sure." Xenovia said confused, looking at Naruto who shrugged.

Haku soon found one and smelled the bisento and meowed, showing she memorized the scent.

"She did it." Xenovia said as she picked Haku up. "Can you lead us to him?"

Haku nodded again.

"Alright, let's go." Xenovia said as she called forth her wings.

"Can Haku track from the air?" Naruto asked as he summoned his own as did his brothers.

"Of course she can." Xenovia said as Haku started to float next to her as she ascended into the sky. "Alright Haku, lead the way."

Haku looked to the left and pointed with her paw.

The team took off, following Haku's nose to find their dad's body.

They flew for several days and finally found a spot.

"We need to be careful." Xenovia said as they all landed. "This person has incredible magic."

"It's an alchemist." Naruto said as he looked at the large area.

"What do we do?" Fraudrin asked, in human form.

Khaos ran to the building and channeled Tremor magic into his fist and roared as he punched the wall, destroying the entire building and creating cracks in the Earth.

"What are you doing?" Naruto demanded as he grabbed Khaos's shoulder and turned him around. "They are humans. They could have died."

"They took Pop's body. Why should we care if they live as long as we get him back?" Khaos shouted as he removed Naruto's hand.

Fraudrin and Xenovia heard this while they looked for any survivors and found one with Haku's help.

"Alright you bastard, where is Newgate's body?" Khaos demanded when he grabbed the poor man who was panicked and scared.

"I DON'T KNOW! WE SOLD IT A WHILE AGO!" he shouted as he was shaken.

"WHO DID YOU SELL IT TO?"

"Khaos!"

"I SOLD IT TO A SOLDIER!"

"WHAT? WHY WOULD A SOLDIER WANT A GIANT'S CORPSE? ANSWER ME!"

"WE TURNED THE BODY OF THE GIANT INTO A WEAPON! A SACRED TREASURE FOR THE HOLY KNIGHTS OF THE KINGDOM!"

Everyone was silent.

"You... you turned him into a weapon?" Fraudrin asked quietly.

"Yes. We were asked by the king to make Sacred Treasure's for the Holy Knights to use against the Demon Clan if they were ever brought back." The man said quickly.

"What type of weapon?" Naruto asked.

"We did not decide the weapon." The Alchemist explained. "Usually we have control over what we make, but when making a weapon as powerful as a Sacred Treasure with the soul of a powerful being like that giant, the soul makes the weapon what the soul was most used to. So this giant was made into a bisento."

Khaos dropped the man and looked at Haku. The alchemist crawled, and then stood up as he ran away.

"Where does the scent of Pop's go after this?" he demanded from the small tiger in Xenovia's arms.

Haku flinched and cowered into Xenovia's arms.

"COME ON DO IT!"

Khaos was slammed into the ground when Fraudrin punched him.

"Calm down Khaos!" Fraudrin said sternly as he removed his fist from his brother's body. "Why are you so angry? We all are upset about this, but why are you out for blood?"

Khaos gripped his hands as he sat up.

"I am a giant/demon hybrid." He said holding up his hand with his white tremor magic appearing in his hand. "I feel like only a Giant can be allowed to use this magic that is connected to the Earth as Giants are so close to it. Also the reason this means so much is that the old man and I are the only ones to ever unlock Tremor Magic. If a human gets their hands on it there is no telling what could happen, but many lives will be lost if I don't stop it."

"I see." Naruto said as he knelt down too Khaos's level. "We will get it back. I promise we will. But we need to stay calm and think about what we are going to do to get it back. He mentioned something about the King requesting Sacred Treasures and that it was bought. So it may be on its way to the King right now."

Khaos nodded and stood up.

"What do you think we should do?" Khaos asked calmly though he was still clearly pissed off.

"We will follow Haku and will find them tomorrow." Naruto said as he looked up and saw the sun was almost done setting. "We will sleep and then find them as soon as possible by flight to bypass all the terrain."

"Alright." Khaos said as he nodded.

They made a fire and fell asleep, waking up at the crack of dawn.

They ate some of the food that was in the ruined building and quickly buried the alchemists that died the night before and soon took to the skies, following Haku's nose for the people who took the weapon made from Newgate's body.

Haku led them to the people, and like vulture's spotting a dead animal, Khaos descended on them.

Naruto, Fraudrin, Xenovia, and Haku watched as Khaos beat the men out cold and search through all the weapons they had to find Newgate.

Soon, after leaving two dozen men unconscious, Khaos ascended to the skies holding a bisento.

It looked exactly the same as Newgate's original bisento that they used as his grave marker.

"I did not kill them." He said quietly. "You all know I wanted to. But pops would not have wanted me or any of you to kill with anger."

Naruto and Fraudrin nodded and flew in close as he held out the weapon.

"We are together again," Fraudrin said teary eyed. "Isn't that right, Pops?"

"I think he would laugh and knock back some booze." Naruto said as he took the weapon and felt how strong it was. He could feel the old Giant's power flowing through it. "I think he would want you to use it Khaos."

Naruto handed it back to Khaos and he nodded.

"I will." He said as he held it proudly. "I am the only one who can use his power correctly without killing everyone. It is what those humans would have done with it."

"I agree." Fraudrin said as he wiped his eyes. "So what do we do now? Look for Meliodas?"

Khaos, Xenovia, and Fraudrin looked at Naruto, whom they had decided that he was their leader.

"We will do two things." Naruto said after some time of thinking. "We will evade Merlin's group and will look for Meliodas to see if he really is alive and cursed."

"What do we do if we run into Merlin's group?" Xenovia asked as she sent Haku away to the Fairy King's Forest to rest for all the work she did.

"We will probably have to fight them." Naruto said solemnly. "I don't want to but with Karasuba out for our blood and Merlin's teleporting power, once we are in their sight, we have to fight as running would be useless."

"I see, but what about Kuroka? You did not say anything about her?" Xenovia asked.

"She is most dangerous to me." Naruto said as his hand started to shake. "I don't know how I will react when I see her."

Xenovia took his hand and gripped it tightly.

"We will be with you, so you will have nothing to be afraid of Naruto." Xenovia said sweetly.

Naruto smiled and looked at his friends.

"Thank you for following this idiot." He said weakly. "You know I'm scared of losing you, but you stay with me even knowing the risk."

"We risk out lives just living." Khaos said as he patted Naruto on the shoulder. "So don't think we will die with you being here."

Fraudrin agreed with Khaos.

"I won't die on any terms but my own." Fraudrin said.

Naruto smiled and hugged all of them.

"Again, thank you for following this fool."

Somewhere in Britannia, there stood a blond hair child and he looked up at the skies wondering why he was cursed to suffer this fate. Will the world forgive him for his sins and what must he do to save the woman he loved? Time would come when the one's that commit sin and the ones that are sins to existence and nature clash and when they do the world will see the next Holy War.

 **Chapter 7, DONE!**

 **Yeah, short chapter. But it had some reveals for later. Hopefully you saw them.**

 **Also next chapter is going to be a time skip.**

 **1 Haku the Snow tiger from my Ghoul of the Gremory Family story. Want details check chapter 14 bottom AN.**


	8. Together, Cursed Brethren

**_Original Posted On: March 1, 1019_**

Special thanks to Tachyon99 and Crowfeast for your help and ideas.

Hey everyone, short chapter. Like I said on Ghoul of Gremory chap 19, some shit has been dragging me down. I've had this in the works for like two + weeks and I can't go further. I hope you enjoy it.

Review Responses:

The Great Dullahan: I know right? Fucked up beyond belief, desecrating the dead for a weapon. But these are prototype Sacred Treasures, so the ones the Sins use are not made from dead bodies.

Spark681: Yeah it sucks, but I have something worse planned.

Eternity456: Thanks for the comment on their Immortality, but it isn't immortality, that is more Ban's and Meliodas's deal. Here me out. If Merlin has stated she merely 'Stopped her Time', so she is eternally young. I say this because, SPOILERS, when Merlin was attacked by Zeldris later on she hurt badly and suffers lingering affects after healing. Thanks I'm glad I made Merlin chill again.

Greer123: I don't know about that. But is anything negative happens then Naruto would probably fight against Merlin.

Guest 47: Thanks for the support man. I don't know about girls from the Seven Deadly Sins world as that is up in the air with Xenovia and Kuroka. Yeah especially the Commandments, very specific ones I mean. (Evil Chuckle)

MeteorElDrago: No, Khaos being a half giant and having the same magic as Newgate means he will use it. Sorry of I crushed your dream of Naruto destroying land with Tremor Magic.

Lord Popoto: Well, I don't see a fight, but more of a struggle to one up the other as Merlin's magic is Infinity and Naruto is the Son of the Demon King and Supreme Deity. So they could possibly cancel each other out, but I have another idea that might piss you off Lord Popoto….. Yes I know the pecking order. Me, the dirt, the worms in the dirt, Popoto's stool, Kami, then you Lord Popoto.

King Ryu: Then why did you read all seven chapters if you hated my story?

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO, SEVEN DEADLY SINS OR ANY OTHER ANIME/MANGA REFERENCES I MAY USE!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

 _'Hey'_ = Memory

 **"Hey" = Magic**

 **Chapter 8: Together, Cursed Brethren**

Meliodas sighed as he leaned back against the hay in the cart.

"Hey, thanks again for bringing me to the town." Meliodas called out to the driver.

"Don't mention it kid." He said with a smile. "Just do me a favor and don't get into trouble. People in the town know me so I don't want to get on their bad side."

"Don't worry, I won't." Meliodas said joyfully.

At his side was a green dragon like key or a handle. Looked ancient and probably worth some money.

Another hour passed and soon Meliodas hopped out at the gate, thanking the farmer again and walked in.

'Now, what to do?' Meliodas thought as he scratched his head, walking around aimlessly.

A loud growl echoed from his stomach.

'Need to get some food.' He thought desperately.

"Hey kid."

Meliodas turned, seeing no one but a man with blonde hair and blue eyes wearing a black hooded jacket and three other people behind him looking at him.

"You hungry?" the guy said.

Meliodas looked over all of them.

The blonde one had a long sword at his hip, his comrade had a bisento in his grasp, the other wore leather armor, and the only female wore a simple black and red dress with an orange flower in her hair.

"Yeah I am." Meliodas said innocently. He disliked being called a kid, but if he could get a free meal, he would humiliate himself for it.

"Okay, come this way." The leader if the group said as he walked towards the closest restaurant.

Naruto walked into the building and found a large table for five.

Xenovia sat on his right, Fraudrin on his left. Meliodas sat to Fraudrin's left with Khaos to his left.

They looked took turns ordering their food and soon were eating, Khaos leaning back with a cigarette.

"So, why are you alone? Where are your parents?" Xenovia asked, sounding concerned.

She was a decent actor and Meliodas fell for it.

"My parents are dead." Meliodas answered sadly. "I've been alone for a month."

"I think you have survived well on your own." Khaos said as he blew out some smoke. "Besides, you can just sell that little toy at your hip for some cash."

"I can't do that." Meliodas said seriously.

He saw all their eye brows raise.

"Sorry," Meliodas said realizing his mistake. "It was my dad's so I can't sell it. Even if I'm starving, I won't let it go."

"I see, so that is what you did while you were looking for Elizabeth all these years Meliodas." Naruto said intentionally.

"Yeah….."

Silence roamed the table as Meliodas looked directly in Naruto's eyes.

"Wondering why I know your name?" Naruto asked as he took another bite, looking right back at Meliodas.

"Yeah." Meliodas said dangerously as he looked at everyone who continued eating.

"Well," Naruto said as he slid Meliodas his own mug of untouched alcohol. "Because I know you, Son of the Demon King, Meliodas."

"Who the hell are you?" Meliodas said as he took the mug and started drinking, not breaking eye contact.

"You already know me." Naruto answered as he swallowed.

"And me." Khaos responded.

"And me." Fraudrin murmured.

'I'm surrounded.' Meliodas thought as his eyes darted from person to person at the table.

"Calm down Meliodas." Naruto said calmly. "We aren't here to fight. Unless, you are looking for one."

Naruto glared nonchalantly at Meliodas.

"Besides, I would not want to fight here. Too many innocents could die." Naruto shrugged as he continued to eat.

Meliodas used his sensing ability.

'A fairy, two demons,' Meliodas thought as he tore into his lamb leg. 'But the blonde guy, his power, I don't know what it is.'

"How many Elizabeth's have you met in the last 500 years?" Naruto asked as he drank a new mug of booze.

"Why do you want to know?" Meliodas demanded politely.

"Can't a baby brother ask about his sister?" Naruto said as he placed his cup back on the table.

Meliodas's eyes dilated.

"Naruto…"

"Bingo."

"But you died. Gowther's experiments on you went wrong and you died. We buried you in the human world." Meliodas yelled, getting lots of looks from the humans in the room.

"Calm down stupid." Xenovia ordered with a glare of her own.

Meliodas's hand twitched.

"I did not die. I escaped, but I did not leave without some side effects." Naruto said. "Now answer my question. How many Elizabeth's have you met?"

Meliodas sighed.

"I have met 14 Elizabeth's." Meliodas responded.

"I see." Naruto said as he wiped his face and stood up, paid for their meals and all, including Meliodas, left the village.

They stood in a plain with tall reeds covering the field as Meliodas stood before Naruto.

"Now answer my question, how are you alive?" Meliodas demanded as he held the key in his hand.

"Gowther actually helped me escape after a few years. Been in hiding ever since, actually helped the Humans, Giants, and Fairies forge the Coffin of Darkness by getting the sealing material."

Meliodas growled.

"So you were the one who attacked Elizabeth the day I left the Commandments?" he asked as he gripped the key tightly.

"Yeah that was me." Naruto said sounding surprised. 'Actually never thought he would remember that.'

"So all of this was your fault." Meliodas said angrily as his magic flared. "You had to of told the Demon King of what happened and that is why the commandments I killed were there."

"Actually that was not what I wanted, but it did." Naruto said as he flared his own magic. "Besides, you are just as guilty as I am Meliodas."

Meliodas cocked his head in confusion.

"Come on you aren't this stupid." Naruto said as he signaled to Xenovia, Fraudrin, and Khaos to move back. "If you had not fallen for Elizabeth then the Holy war would have ended with you being sealed in Purgatory."

"And what about you? If I remember correctly, you had two cat's hanging onto you. Where are they now?" Meliodas asked, upset at being accused. He knew he was partially responsible, but Naruto was overreacting.

"Yeah, I did." Naruto said seriously. "But they are gone. Due to a mistake I made, I lost them forever. But we aren't here to talk about them."

"Yeah, I agree." Meliodas said. "Now, tell me why your magic is different?"

"No." Naruto said as he glared. "Now that I have the information I want, we will be leaving."

"Are you going to find a different woman to fuck to replace the Cat slut?" Meliodas shouted angrily.

Naruto kept walking, ignoring the words Meliodas said.

"Or is it that fairy whore?"

Meliodas felt a fist connect with his throat. He gagged/coughed in pain as he was thrown back and collided several times into the ground, making deep grooves as he spun.

Naruto glared angrily as he pulled his fist back.

"You can insult me all you want, but call Xenovia a whore and I'll kill you." Naruto growled as he watched Meliodas stand up and glare at him, his demon mark appearing on his forehead.

Naruto dropped his disguise and revealed his true form, making Meliodas raise an eyebrow.

"Seems you are getting serious with that strange power I sense from you." Meliodas said as he grabbed the Key and held it with the head at its point. "But I'll kill you, yes you are the one who gave the Goddesses the final key to seal the demons and I thank you for that, but you also lead to the wars escalation and you told the Demon King about me and Elizabeth."

"No, Meliodas," Naruto said as he drew his sword. "We are both at fault, but as your Elder, I'll take responsibility and punish you myself. With my sword, Ankhseram, I shall kill you." (1)

Meliodas and Naruto clashed.

Ankhseram and the Key grinded against each other before Meliodas punched Naruto in the face, but jumped back as a stream of Arc whipped at his head.

'He has his arc…' Meliodas thought before he grinned, a crazed look in his eyes.

"That is my Twilight Edge." He said with a crazed look. "Give it back, you bastard."

Naruto ignored him to get close and punched Meliodas into the air and appeared above him, his arm arched with Ankhseram poised to strike.

" **1000 Divine Slashes!"**

Hellblaze erupted around the Key in Meliodas's hand and Naruto cried out in pain ask blood spurted out of one thousand burned openings in his body and landed on the ground, his sword landing besides him. Soon, his wounds were covered in Darkness and healed themselves.

"I see," Meliodas thought as he landed on his feet, dispelling his attack. "You gave you your commandment and regained the power you had as an angel, but you some how you kept your darkness. Tell me how you did this before I kill you with your own sword."

Meliodas stepped on Ankhseram's handle and sent it up and caught it, only to drop it as his hand bled out from dozens of lacerations appearing on his hand.

"Ankhseram is a picky sword." Naruto said as he stood up and picked up his sword with his wind. "It only allows me to use it."

Meliodas tsk'd and both prepared for their next attack.

Naruto channeled Wind Arc into his blade and thrust his sword at Meliodas's head, only to be dodged, but swiped his left hand and black lightning struck Meliodas.

'So he can use his demon lightning as well as Arc. What the hell is this freak?' Meliodas thought as he took damage.

'What is he doing?' Naruto thought as he backhanded Meliodas away from him and was once again close. 'I have to take a gamble.'

White wind pooled around Ankhseram.

 **"White Lance!"**

Meliodas was pierced with a white beam of Wind and coughed up blood.

'He didn't use Full Counter?' Naruto thought and then saw Meliodas smile.

A large amount of power enveloped Meliodas as he landed and staggered.

 **"REVENGE COUNTER!"**

Naruto heard this and saw his life flash before him, until he felt a large purple hand grab him and throw him away.

The power stored by Meliodas was let loose and it hit a target, sending a large cloud of dust and dirt into the air.

Meliodas staggered and panted as his darkness slowly healing his wound from Naruto's previous attack.

'This may have been child's play, but Arc magic still sucks.' He thought as he saw the dirt cloud fade out, he saw Fraudrin standing before him, six holes in his chest and his body trembling.

"FRAUDRIN WHAT DID YOU DO?" Khaos shouted as he, Naruto and Xenovia saw Fraudrin slowly turn to look at them as he continued to bleed out.

"I.. I gave you… six of my remaining hearts to replace the ones you lost." He said as he coughed, sending more blood out. "Now live on. I'll tell pops you say hi."

Naruto felt a pit in his stomach grow deep as he saw Fraudrin collapse. He could hear his pulse in his ears and he was breathing rapidly.

"I remember him." Meliodas spat. "Followed you like a dog to its master. Good riddance."

Naruto reached out to Fraudrin's body.

"Come on," Naruto murmured. "This isn't funny Fraudrin. Get up."

Silence.

"Come on, this ISN'T funny." Naruto said loudly as he knelt at Fraudrin's shoulder and shook him. "Wake up."

"That fool won't wake up." Meliodas said as he stepped behind Naruto fully healed with his weapon once more dawned in Hellblaze. "Revenge Counter kills any who is caught in its blast. You got lucky he threw you out of it, or else you would be the one dead right now."

Naruto grit his teeth as tears started falling from his eyes and down his cheeks.

Xenovia was hiccupping as Khaos kept her from getting closer, his own eyes filled with liquid.

'Fraudrin…' Naruto thought as he gripped his hands.

"Don't be sad. You will all be reunited soon enough." Meliodas said as he prepared to kill his opponent. "I'll make this painless."

Naruto let out a scream and Ankhseram was in his hand, channeling Black Lightning and White Wind simultaniously.

Meliodas jumped back but was grabbed by his throat and stabbed repeatedly, even when blocking with his Darkness, the sword passed though it like a hot knife through butter.

Blood splashed and covered the reeds red as Naruto pulled his sword out of Meliodas. Said person kicked his advisory in the jaw and landed on the ground and rocketed towards Naruto and elbowed him in the gut.

As he fell with Meliodas on him, Naruto raised Ankhseram above his head and gripped its handle with both hands. The Wind and Lightning started to swell dangerously.

Naruto swung down and sliced into Meliodas's back, an explosion of unbalanced and enraged power of Wind and Lightning burst from the blade the moment it dug into Meliodas, hitting both men and sending them flying.

Naruto was caught mid air by Khaos and Xenovia while Meliodas collided with several trees and was impaled at the shoulder.

Naruto felt his feet touch the ground. He leaned forward and leaned on his sword to stand.

Meliodas, with his shoulder destroyed, tried to get the branch out of his body, but was stabbed in his other shoulder by Khaos's bisento.

"Not so fast brat." Khaos said angrily. "You are not going to die quickly. A painful one for killing Fraudrin is in order."

"No."

Khaos turned and saw Naruto being held up by Xenovia.

"What do you mean? He killed Fraudrin. He needs to die." Khaos shouted.

"And he will die, but he would just come back and then he will know we hate him. But I have a plan." Naruto said as he knelt down in front of Meliodas who was out cold from the pain.

Naruto grabbed Meliodas's face, his hand glowing white.

"I curse you." Naruto said calmly despite the pain his body felt. "If any of us kill you, when you return, you won't remember anything about us."

The glow from Naruto's hand vanished and then Naruto stabbed Meliodas in the throat, killing him.

"Now we can go." Naruto stated as he wobbled to stand and looked at Fraudrin's body.

"Let's take him home." Naruto said sadly.

 **Newgate's Home…**

Naruto stepped back from the massive grave, a chisel and hammer in his hand.

They had returned to the mountains where the brothers lived with Newgate and buried Fraudrin in Newgate's old grave.

 **Here Lies Edward Newgate**

 **Proud Giant of the Sphinx**

 **Beloved Father**

 **Here Lies Edward Fraudrin**

 **Proud Demon**

 **Beloved Brother**

Xenovia held onto Haku, crying, as Naruto stepped back and he and Khaos started to shovel the dirt over Fraudrin's peaceful form.

After a few minutes, the three of them lit incense and prayed for Fraudrin's save travels into the afterlife.

"You aren't crying?" Xenovia stammered when she looked at Naruto.

"I can't." Naruto said as he looked at Fraudrin's grave.

"Why is that?" Khaos asked as he wiped his eyes again.

"Because he died on his own terms, just like he said he would." Naruto stated as he looked at Khaos. "He gave up six of his hearts and gave them to you, then he took a blast that could have killed any of us to protect me. So crying would only disrespect his sacrifice."

Naruto looked at the grave once more.

"I'm proud to have called you my brother Fraudrin. I'll see you when we meet in the next life." Naruto said before he turned and walked off to set a barrier, to prevent another grave robbing.

Xenovia and Khaos bid Fraudrin fare well and followed after Naruto to help him.

The next time something big happened to the trio was 2000 years later.

 **Chapter 8, DONE!**

 **What do you think? I know short chapter, but with what is happening IRL, I just could not push it further, which I could have.**

 **1 Ankhseram is the name of the curse that is placed on Zeref in Fairy Tail**


	9. Old Flings

**_Original Posted On: March 14, 1019_**

Special thanks to Monkeyman9835, Sinbuster, Johnnyescamillia5, Kevan9912,Tachyon99 and Crowfeast for your help and ideas.

So, I found a new job, waiting to get started sometime next week. That's good. Made some progress on Chap 20 of Ghoul, but struggling on that so that's why this story is being updated before Ghoul unlike before.

Review Responses:

Greer123: I have an idea, but the execution will be rocky.

MeteorElDrago: Demon Mark Meliodas is cruel so he was cruel at this moment. Remember its only 500 years after the fact he and Elizabeth was cursed and finding out the person who was responsible for her 'death' was looking at him in the moment he reverted back to how he was.

Eternity456: Yeah I know Fraudrin's death was a bit off and not as heavy but he wasn't a commandment at all so his story arc was cut dramatically so I gave him a rushed one. But made his death hopefully meaningful to the main cast who was his family. Oh yeah got some game changer plans for his re-union with Elizabeth, so please be patient. Oh shit you are right, he did slip up and remembered Naruto and Fraudrin. I can play it off as his memories were coming back from finding out Naruto was alive and he just acted on them and I didn't explain it. But I fixed that problem without knowing it as Naruto curse Meliodas to forget him and his team and anyone whom he is with so they are safe. Crisis on Infinite Earth's avoided.

Spark681: Yeah I'm fucked up like that. Hopefully this chapter eases your heart. Oh Shirone will be awesome that's all I can tell you, need to get through all the season 1 stuff for you to find out.

Train Heartnett: Thanks for your support man.

Akuro361: Thanks for the comment on his sword. Yeah I know Fraudrin was underdeveloped and I should have waited but was feeling like he was doing nothing and he wasn't the Commandment of Selflessness so he would have no reason to revive the Commandments as he has a family in Naruto, Khaos, and Xenovia. PM me and we can talk about his revival if I plan on it later.

Max Moreno: Haku was the tiger cub that helped them find Newgate's body in the form of a weapon a few chapters ago. Naruto's not actually cursed, it's just he has faced many unfair hardships and it will, hopefully, pay off with what I have planned in the coming chapters.

 **Chapter is rated M for Mature. Anyone under 13 may skip this warning and anyone above it may laugh.**

 **Viewer discretion is shot in the face and thrown through a window.**

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO, SEVEN DEADLY SINS OR ANY OTHER ANIME/MANGA REFERENCES I MAY USE!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

 _'Hey'_ = Memory

 **"Hey" = Magic**

 **Chapter 9: Old Flings**

 **2500 Years since S.D.C...**

It was mid day and Khaos shook the reigns again to keep the horses under control while they pulled the carriage.

'I really miss fighting.' He thought as he focused on his job. 'At least I was doing something fun.'

He sighed as he entered the mountain range and saw a familiar massive pole arm sticking out of the ground in the distance.

Khaos smiled.

'Good to be home again.'

Another hour passed and when he pulled the reigns to stop, he was at the entrance of the cave they lived in when Newgate was alive.

However, the opening to the massive cave was boarded off and had many windows for light and a door to enter it.

The last two thousand years Naruto, Xenovia, and Khaos had spent their time building and renovating the cave to make it possible for them to live in comfortably and safely. It had taken so long as none of them knew what they were doing, but with some help of the Fairy carpenters, the cave was now a comfortable mansion size home for up to twenty people to live in. They had started a few gardens strewn about the different mount peaks nearby to grow different crops and sold them in nearby towns for money and to eat.

All three of them would go hunting and sell the animal skins for money after skinning and drying them out.

It was a peaceful two thousand years.

However, three hundred years earlier, Khaos, Naruto, and Xenovia attended Charlemagne's funeral. He had died protecting the Forest from a large army of human's looking for fairy wings to sell, but was fended off by Charlemagne to his last breathe.

Setting the horses in their large pen, Khaos banged on the door.

"NARUTO, XENOVIA!"

The door opened and Naruto stepped out and was launched back in when a fist that was aiming to knock on the door slammed into his face.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?" Naruto demanded as he shot up and grabbed Khaos's shirt.

"Sorry." Khaos said nonchalantly before pointing over his shoulder. "Carriage needs to be emptied, so let's get to it."

Naruto put him down and both trudged over to the carriage and took the cargo out crate by crate and lumber was placed in a nearby shed for the wood.

"Lunch time…"

Naruto and Khaos felt their stomach growl and booth wiped drool.

'Thank whoever has godly power that isn't the Demon King or the Supreme Deity that Xenovia's cooking has improved.' Naruto thought as he and Khaos entered their home.

Xenovia, wearing a simple house wife dress and apron as she prepared food over a stove.

"Welcome back Khaos." Xenovia said politely as she finished placing the food on the plates and all three of them started eating. "Did you get everything we need?"

"Yeah yeah and then some." Khaos answered as he swallowed the food in his mouth.

"We'll all check to make sure." Naruto stated to Xenovia.

She smiled and they chatted lightly as they ate the meal.

Soon after, the trio were opening the crates and checking their inventory list.

"YOU MORON YOU FORGOT THE CLOTHE FOR THE DRESS I WANTED TO MAKE!" Xenovia shouted in anguish.

Khoas pulled out the bee wax he put in them to save his hearing from her screaming.

"Sorry I forgot. Besides I don't know your preferred fabric so it would be better for you to get it." Khaos said upset.

Xenovia glared angrily at Khaos as Naruto finished checking the vegetable crate and looked around for something specific.

"You forgot to go to the blacksmith didn't you for a normal sword." Naruto said as he scratched his head. "Guess I'll have to go to town now and get it myself."

"I'll go with you. Need to go get my CLOTHE!" Xenovia stated angrily as she glared at Khaos as he looked away with a frown.

Naruto sighed as he went to his room and grabbed some money for himself and Xenovia.

When he returned he saw Xenovia at the door, wearing a simple skirt and shirt, with her Durandal in her hair as usual.

Naruto smiled.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Of course I am, are you?"

Naruto chuckled as the two left the house and took flight towards the town that Khaos got back from.

Once a mile away from the port town, they landed and Naruto cast magic around himself to hide his silver hair and eyes, becoming a blue eyed blonde once again.

The two walked in silence.

Xenovia walked behind Naruto and had a sad look marring her beautiful face.

It has been 2000 years since she joined Naruto's group under her King's orders and was happy. However she could not further her relationship with Naruto, despite him opening up more and actually being what she was told he was like when he was an Angel roughly three millennia before. But that isn't what she wanted.

She wanted to be in a relationship with him and she felt like he was purposely keeping their bond at friend/family.

"Alright, we are here at Rah Berhn." Naruto stated, taking a deep breath to smell the sea, as he pulled out the money he brought. "How much do you need again?"

Xenovia snapped out of her thoughts and shook her head.

"I need five gold piece, seven silver pieces, and twelve bronze pieces." Xenovia stated, remembering the exact amount of the fabric for how much fabric she wanted.

"Alright, here you go." Naruto stated as he handed her the money. "Let's meet up at the Flappy Stingray when we are done with our respective business. We can get a bite to eat before we leave."

Xenovia nodded with a smile and the two separated to go get their objects of desire.

Thirty minutes pass and Xenovia entered the tavern and took a seat with a bag full of the clothe she wanted.

As Xenovia waited, a woman walked in. She was average height, had short silver-gray hair in a bob cut, brown eyes, glasses, and wore a simple skirt and shirt with sandals.

So engrossed in what she was planning on the dress, Xenovia did not notice the woman walk around and then see an open seat at her table and make her way over.

Xenovia hear the scraping of a chair and felt the jostle of the table causing her to look up and see this woman sitting down.

"Sorry." She said apologetically. "There were no other tables with space."

"Oh it's fine. Don't worry about it." Xenovia said with a smile as she moved her back into her lap.

"What is in the bag?" the woman asked curiously.

"Materials for a new dress." Xenovia said proudly.

"To impress your boyfriend?" she said with a cheeky grin.

Xenovia blushed.

"What? No we aren't dating." Xenovia exclaimed loudly, getting unwanted attention on her.

 ***Attempt hidden chuckle***

"Sorry, didn't mean to embarrass you." the woman said with her hand over her mouth.

A forlorn look appeared on her face.

"I lost someone I cared about years ago." She stated.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I just hope I can see him again."

"Ah, there you are Xenovia."

The two women looked over to the door and saw Naruto walking towards them, a long package which had the logo of the blacksmith on it, in his hand.

Neither noticed the woman's eyes go wide in recognition and hope.

"Have you been waiting long?" he asked curiously.

"A while, but not too long Naruto." Xenovia said confidently.

"NARUTO!"

Xenovia and everyone in the tavern heard this and saw the woman she was talking to launch herself at Naruto, arms open. Said arms wrapped around his head and pulled him into a kiss as her momentum pushed them towards the ground.

Naruto was shocked as he felt this stranger's lips on his and soon her tongue wormed into his mouth.

Soon his back hit the floor, jolting their bodies and causing the woman's classes to slip.

Naruto's eyes widened as the silver haired woman's form blurred.

Her hair became long and black, her eyes went from brown to hazel and her ears vanished and were now black cat ears on her head as two tails happily swayed back and forth as she continued to make slurp noises and moan as she grinded against him, pressing her breasts in his chest.

Naruto's heart beat faster and his breathing quickened. His pupils dilated to little dots as she pulled back.

"Naruto, nya." She whispered with tears forming in her eyes. "I missed you…"

Naruto pushed Kuroka away and barely managed to stand up, his knees shaking as he hyperventilated. He felt phantom pain in his chest scars start to burn like a white hot poker.

"You can't be real, you can't be real…." He mumbled repetitively as he looked at the cat.

He grabbed the sides of his head as he shook his head. Naruto looked at her again and his eyes held despair knowing that she was really there and not something his mind was making up.

"Naruto?" Xenovia said as she appeared at his side.

She could see that he was trembling and went to touch him, but felt her shoulder get grabbed and be pulled away.

"Who the fuck are YOU, Nya?" Kuroka said aggressively. "Why are you around MY man, nya?"

Naruto froze at those words.

Before Xenovia could retort, Naruto's magic flared.

Kuroka and Xenovia, along with the patrons and owners of the tavern were pushed back and were shocked to see him as his illusion was dropped and revealed his eyes and split blonde-silver hair.

Xenovia saw that his eyes and body language so full of fear that she was shocked when he unveiled his wings and shot through the roof and she felt him fly off as fast as he could.

"NARUTO!" X 2

Xenovia and Kuroka looked at each other and glared.

Xenovia grabbed her bag and the sword package Naruto left behind and unveiled her lovely Fairy wings and flew through the hole and after Naruto.

Kuroka took after Xenovia and removed the glasses as she flew and placed them in her pocket.

 **Elsewhere…**

Merlin shot straight up, making Karasuba shoot back in surprise.

"What is it?" She demanded, as they were currently in the middle of a heated debate.

Merlin held her hand up for silence.

'Naruto is nearby.' Merlin thought as she felt his magic flying farther and farther away. It was filled with panic and desperation.

Merlin was curious to why until Kuroka's magic blipped into her senses.

'That explains it.' Merlin thought as she sighed disappointedly.

"Get your stuff and Kuroka's," Merlin told Karasuba. "We are going to be moving again soon."

Karasuba frowned, not liking Merlin ignoring her and their discussion but did as told.

'I'll get her back for this.' Karasuba thought as she packed her belongings.

As this happened Merlin was keeping an 'eye' on Naruto's magic, tracking it.

 **Sometime later…**

Khaos was napping in the yard with his weapon next to him before he snapped out of it when the door slammed open and he saw Naruto rush in to their home and up the stairs. He heard the door slam again and felt a barrier go up around his room.

'What the hell is happening?' he thought and then saw Xenovia land nearby.

"Khaos, where did Naruto go?" She shouted.

"He is in his room, but he…" Khoas started but stopped when he saw Kuroka land behind Xenovia.

"Oh FUCK NO!" he shouted as he grabbed his bisento and pointed it at. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"It was a pure coincidence that she met Naruto in Rah Berhn Port."

The three turned and saw Merlin and Karasuba, having teleported to Kuroka's position.

"And the good news keeps on coming." Khaos growled when he saw Karasuba, who was smirking evilly at him.

"Been a while." Karasuba purred out venomously at Khaos. "Last time I saw you I stabbed you."

"I remember bitch." Khaos spat as he channeled his Tremor magic into the blade of his pole arm. "Guess it's about time to settle the score with your death."

Karasuba smiled more and started to draw her sword.

There was a clapping noise and soon Merlin steps in between everyone.

"Alright everyone that's enough arguing." Merlin said wisely. "For now, let's all settle down and calm down. Since Naruto isn't able to lead for now, I'll take charge until he is ready to lead us."

"Us?" Xenovia asked.

"Yes, because my group will join yours as one." Merlin said before she started walking into the house. "Come on Karasuba, Kuroka. We need to find our rooms."

Karasuba growled at Khaos as she sheathed her sword and he dispelled his magic from his weapon and both entered with angry billowing from them.

Xenovia went to enter, but stopped when Kuroka stepped in front of her, arms crossed under her breasts, making them appear bigger.

"May I have a moment, nya?" Kuroka asked rudely as her face holding a curious look.

"What is it?" Xenovia responded just as rudely.

She knew about Kuroka from what Khaos and Fraudrin told her millennia before and she was on edge.

This was the woman who scarred Naruto physically.

This same woman scarred Naruto mentally.

This woman had wronged a beautiful person, who did not deserve any of the bad things that happened to him. The one person who did everything for the sake of others and never his own, but that person died the day this woman betrayed him.

"Who are you to Naruto, nya?" Kuroka asked seriously.

Xenovia smirked as she walked past Kuroka.

"Your replacement." She stated as she kept walking, not breaking her step.

Kuroka's eyes widened and she turned to see Xenovia flying to the second story, her fairy wings on her back, and she walked to her room.

 **Skip, Thirteen Days later…**

Merlin stood up and stretched her arms.

It was dark out and she was hungry from testing theories and forcing guinea pigs to do what she wanted.

Deciding to take a break and get something to eat.

When she exited her lab/room Merlin smelled beef stew waft from the kitchen late at night as Khaos and Karasuba were in their rooms sleeping and Kuroka was out training or gathering fruit.

So, Merlin entered the kitchen area and saw Xenovia making the food.

"Evening Fairy Child." Merlin stated as she walked next to Xenovia who had jumped a bit.

"Evening Merlin." Xenovia stumbled as she collected herself.

She was wearing a frilly night gown, that had a purple bow in the center of her chest and it went to her knees. It was slightly tight around her chest but was loose.

"This smells good." Merlin said motioning to the stew. "Can I have some?"

Xenovia grabbed a bowl and filled it then handed it to Merlin.

Merlin moaned in relaxation when she took her first spoonful of stew.

"Tastes delicious." Merlin said, getting a blushing smile from the fairy. "Tell me, did you make this with Naruto in mind."

Xenovia's face became a deeper crimson than it already was as she nodded.

Merlin took another spoonful.

"Are you going to try to get him to eat again?" Merlin asked.

Xenovia nodded again as she poured another bowl.

Ever since that day when Naruto saw Kuroka again, he stayed boarded up in his room with a barrier that prevented anyone from entering.

"You know," Merlin stated. "Naruto has always been stubborn."

Xenovia had an eyebrow raised in question.

"When I was studying under Gowther the Selfless of the Ten Commandments, he would never listen to me unless I forced him to listen and do what I wanted."

Xenovia took this information and stored it for later.

"Thanks for that." Xenovia said hesitantly.

Merlin smiled.

"I'll do you one favor for one in return." Merlin said as she stood up. "I'll take down the barrier for you give him food."

"You can do that?"

Merlin's smile broadened.

"Of course I can." Merlin stated confidently.

A few minutes pass as Xenovia filled a small pot with some stew and grabbed a spoon and then followed Merlin to Naruto's room.

The two of them were standing outside the door and could see the faint glow of magic around the door and wall that showed how big the room was.

Merlin touched the barrier and it dissolved after a minute of concentration.

"There you go. Enjoy." Merlin stated as she walked back down stairs to eat more stew before going back to her room to continue her experiment.

Xenovia took a deep breath and opened the door and entered.

She closed the door and then looked around.

The room was a mess.

The desk was out of place, the bed was clearly unmade, things were haphazardly on the ground, Ankhseram unsheathed and in the wall, his shoes in two different places, and his hooded cloak was on the ground when he normally had it on a peg.

In the corner of the room, next to the window was Naruto, shirtless, and his stomach was growling.

Swiftly and quietly, Xenovia hovered a few feet off the ground and carried the bowl of stew to her friend while avoiding the objects on the floor.

"Naruto…" She whispered, to not startle him.

Said man merely, and barely, looked up with dull eyes to see the blue haired fairy, in her nightdress, holding a bowl of food.

"Xenovia…"

His stomach growled loudly, making him press his hand to his stomach.

"It's time to eat." Xenovia said while being worried.

"Alright, leave it here. I'll eat after I restore the barrier." Naruto mumbled as he leaned his head down, covering his distant eyes under his blonde and silver hair.

Xenovia's feet touched the floor, her wings vanished and she knelt down next to him and stirred the spoon in the stew and held it in front of him.

"Come on Naruto, open up." She said with a small smile and a faint pink in her cheeks.

Naruto lifted and shook his head and started to speak before his stomach growled again and shut him up, making him open his mouth and accept the stew filled spoon.

After several minutes of her feeding him, Xenovia finished and put the bowl on the ground and sat next to Naruto.

"How did you survive without eating or drinking these last few days?" Xenovia asked curiously.

"During the war, there were days we could not stop to eat." Naruto explained somberly, though it was like he was being spoken through. "We had to learn to take small amounts of magic to energize ourselves and hydrate ourselves so we could fight and not need to eat, a plus was pain and senses were dulled so we could fight through pain easier."

Xenovia's eyes went wide. She didn't even know a spell like that existed.

"But there are negative side affects to such a spell." Naruto continued.

Xenovia was curious and paid attention.

"Constant use showed normal lack of eating and drinking as you aren't actually eating, so the stomach is in a state of almost eating itself but due to supplementing the body with magic through the system like that causes something bad to happen." Naruto stated dully as he looked at Xenovia dead in the eyes. "So I think you better leave."

Something was off. His eyes looked to dull.

"Naruto, what's wrong with your eyes."

"The bad thing is losing one of the five senses, seems like I'm going to go blind then." He said uncaringly.

"What do you mean you're going blind?" Xenovia said in a slightly higher voice to not scare Naruto. "And why don't you sound like you care?"

"Retribution is a cruel mistress." Naruto said mournfully. "Everything I have done: All the murders, the destruction, and my birth seem to have come together again to remind me of how much of a horrible person I am in the form of that woman."

Xenovia shuffled to her knees and grabbed his hand, pulling his attention.

"You are not a horrible person! You are a beautiful person with a heart of gold and a soul of silver who was dealt a bad hand." Xenovia said as she reached up and touched his cheek with the back of her hand. "You made mistakes, we all do. Your past may be one of cruelty and pain, but it isn't what you are now. Don't think or treat yourself like you need to atone for those sins, when you already have by helping people these last two millennia. You need to forgive yourself for once in your life."

Naruto's eyes, dull and lifeless, showed a sliver of hope before he closed his eyes.

He took her hand in his and removed it from his face.

Xenovia felt her heart break again when he let her hand go.

"I understand…" She whispered and stood up.

She made her way to the door and touched the knob before she looked back at Naruto.

He looked pathetic.

 _"When I was studying under Gowther the Selfless of the Ten Commandments, he would never listen to me unless I forced him to listen and do what I wanted."_

Merlin's words echoed in Xenovia's mind.

'What do I want right now?' Xenovia thought.

She looked at Naruto again and then back at the door.

'I won't get what I want with that stubborn idiot unless I force him to listen.' She thought, steeling her resolve.

Letting go of the doorknob, Xenovia reached up and loosened the bow and then pulled off the nightgown, letting it fall to the hazardous floor, leaving nothing but Durandal in its orange rose form in her hair.

She was naked, leaving herself bare to the pale moonlight shining through the two large windows.

Xenovia's flesh was illuminated by the lunar body's ethereal glow.

Her soft and supple thighs, slim hips above her plump butt, her well rounded breasts with pink puffy nipples that were starting to grow from what she was planning on doing and the cool spring night air. Between her mile long legs was a small patch of natural blue hair.

Running her hands up her body, from her hips to her breasts, and gently pushed and palmed her breasts.

'Will I be able to satisfy him with these?' She thought, having seen Kuroka walk around their house naked and getting to know her bust was a size or two smaller than Kuroka's. Knowing that Naruto and Kuroka were once together also made self doubt try to seep into her confidence.

Xenovia shook her head.

She could not lose her resolve now.

Once again hovering over the hazardous flooring, Xenovia touched the ground in front of Naruto and knelt down before him and slips her hands around his face and pulled it up to look at her.

Naruto's lifeless eyes were filled with life and lust when he saw her bare skin.

"XENHMPH…."

He was not able to finish when she pulled him to her and she leaned forward and kissed him, putting her tongue in his mouth, having seen a horny teen couple months prior do this.

Xenovia felt his hands on her shoulders and was pushed back, while one single thick saliva string stretch and break from their lips.

Naruto looked in her eyes, deep red in his cheeks as he tried as hard as he can to not look down while keeping his hands on her shoulders.

"What was that for?" he asked with a mix of confusion and desperate tone.

Moving her hands from his face, Xenovia pushed his elbows outward, removing his hands from her shoulders and she put hers hands on his shoulders.

She applied pressure to his legs and they flattened out and she sat down on his mid thigh while pressing her lips against his ear.

"I told you." Xenovia said while she nipped him. "I love you and I'm going to show you how much and that you deserve happiness."

Naruto was breathing deeply as his hands shook. He felt Xenovia move down to his neck and lick it. Her breasts smashed against the middle of his chest as she continued to lather his neck with her saliva.

He jolted in pleasure when he felt her bite the pulse area in his neck. His breathing was still deep and uneven, he good feel blood flowing from his brain to his lower brain.

"Does Naruto want to play?" Xenovia whispered sensually against his neck.

"N…no…" He moaned as he felt her rub his chest with her hands. "Xenovia please stop. I don't want to lose you too."

Xenovia heard the fear in his voice and could feel his heart beat through her hands increase.

'He still thinks he is cursed after all this time.' Xenovia thought. 'She ruined him more than I thought.'

Xenovia shuffled her squishy tushy to his knees and pressed her faced against his chest.

Right on top of the scars Kuroka gave him 2500 years ago.

Xenovia smiled with a heavy blush.

She could feel him poking her stomach and placed her hands at his hips to stabilize her position. She lifted off of him a bit and then ran her tongue in the middle and longest of the five scars that were dug into his body like a scooper through ice cream.

Xenovia smiled as she continued to lick his wound when she felt his lower self twitch.

"You won't lose me." Xenovia stated as she licked up to his chin, pulling herself up into his lap and wedging his clothed dick against her moistening folds. "Because I would not be able to live with myself if I hurt you."

Naruto felt his heart start to melt as she repeated what he said to her long ago.

He closed his eyes and bit his cheek, trying to keep himself in control.

"Naruto…"

He opened his eyes to see Xenovia bashful and saddened.

His heart dropped as he looked at her.

"Please," She said, placing her ear against his chest, not even trying to be sexy. "I want to help you. You are hurting because of that woman. She is still deep in your heart, but I want to know if I can be there too. Not replace her, but have the same kind of attention you gave her before."

He felt her body start to shake in sadness.

Naruto thought for several seconds.

He wanted to pin her to his bed and ravage her like she wanted.

But his fear of loss kept him from it.

Until now.

Xenovia felt his body move and soon she felt his hand touch the end of her chin and tilt her head up.

She blinked before her eyes widened when she felt him kiss her gently as he moved his hands to her hips.

She felt him grip her soft thighs and then move to her butt and palm it, sending ripples through her flesh making her moan into the kiss.

Naruto pushed himself against the wall and stood up while gripping Xenovia's butt tightly.

They separated as he maneuvered through the room and placed Xenovia gently on the bed as he moved his hands from her ass to her toned stomach.

Xenovia giggled a bit and then cooed when she felt him dig his face into her neck and suck on her sensitive skin and moved to her collar bone.

Xenovia groaned when she felt his hands maneuver to her breasts, one finger running along the under part of her breasts as he placed his forehead against her.

"Alright, we are about to reach the point of no return." Naruto mumbled out of breathe. "Are you sure about this Xenovia?"

Xenovia weakly smiled while her Durandal glowed and in a flash, hundreds of small blue daggers appeared.

In that single second, Naruto's pants had been shredded leaving him as naked as Xenovia.

"I was ready the moment I arrived." Xenovia stated as Durandal reformed into an orange rose and was in her hair again.

Naruto smiled and kissed her cheek before shuffling a bit and smoothly running his hand down her navel and on her clit, which was sensitive beyond belief and her lips were slightly swollen and moist.

"I see you are a naughty girl." Naruto muttered jokingly as he pressed against Xenovia's lightly furred clit, making her back arch upward, pushing her breasts out and jiggle as she wreathed at every gently push he made.

"I…I'm a fairy. We aren't the naughty type…" Xenovia managed to moan out with a hard blush as she got wetter.

Naruto grew harder at the noises she made and her innocent and bashful nature making her even cuter to him.

Naruto removed his hand and leaned over her, pressing his dick head against her.

Xenovia's eyes widened.

"Last time, are you sure?" Naruto asked wearily.

Xenovia nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Do it."

Naruto pressed in.

Xenovia's tensed as he pushed in and continued until he felt some resistance and pushed through it, breaking her hymen as indicated by the blood mixed with her vaginal fluid that was leaking from her.

Now, from what Xenovia had been told, the man would wait until the woman gave consent to move when she was having her first.

But it was pain that shot through her hip region and it kept going as he moved in and out of her.

Xenovia tensed incredibly so and had an intense pained look and was crying with her eyes closed.

Naruto was ten strokes in when he realized her cries were of pain, causing him to stop.

"Xenovia…." Naruto gasped out before he looked down and saw the blood before realizing what he had done.

Feeling him start to pull out, Xenovia wrapped her legs around him tightly, pushing him back in and more than before.

"Don't stop." She gasped out with a timid look in her eyes. "But please, a little more gentle."

Naruto felt himself get harder at how she timid was through his eyes that had started to fog from the spell.

Deciding to turn it off, having not done it earlier, Naruto nodded and waited for her as he leaned forward and locked lips again.

Xenovia smiled and soon gave him the signal to continue when he pulled back from her slightly bruised lips.

Naruto moved his hips and connected to hers, and instead of pain, Xenovia moaned in pleasure, so much that she never knew such pleasurable heights were possible until now.

Naruto moaned as well as her warm, tight, insides gripped him firmly, trying to suck him in again with every pull out.

Xenovia felt so fulfilled at this time. She was having sex with the man she loved and was enjoying it, every second of it.

Naruto got even more aroused as he saw her breasts sway in circles as he penetrated Xenovia's body again and again and soon felt himself get near.

 **A few minutes prior…**

Kuroka entered the house, after several hours of searching the mountain side for fruit and suitable romantic spots, and placed the basket full of her day's labor on the counter and headed upstairs to take a shower.

On her way to the bath however, her ears twitched when she passed by Naruto's room and heard a noise coming from it.

Leaning against the door, Kuroka's sensitive ear twitched madly.

The sound of flesh smacking against flesh, heaving breathes, and moans that she recognized as ones similar to the ones she made when she and Naruto had sex.

"N…aru….I feel… something…" Xenovia barely gasped out.

"Don't fight it." Naruto instructed. "Let it flow naturally."

Kuroka's eyes widened.

 **Present…**

Naruto started to thrust into Xenovia faster as they neared.

"N…NA…." Xenovia started to scream but was stopped when he hampered her lips with his tongue and she sucked on it while she felt herself tense and this time her back arched and she screamed into Naruto's mouth as her lower lips tightened around him, squirting her fluids onto him as he grunted and came in her, splashing her insides white.

Xenovia moaned as she felt her womb get warm with his seed.

Naruto pulled out slowly, hearing Xenovia whimper as he did and when his cock head popped out, a trail of his jizz spurted out of her.

He removed his tongue from her mouth and lay on top of her, both breathing deeply and her breasts bouncing with her breathes.

"You…. up for a…. second round?" Naruto asked as he hadn't had sex in almost three thousand years and to say he was backed up was an understatement.

Barely awake, Xenovia nodded weakly.

Seeing she needed help, Naruto sat on the bed and pulled her swiftly and gently into his lap, her back pressed against his back, arms around her waist and dick rubbing her clit making her shiver with anticipation and excitement, which showed when she started to leak onto him.

Xenovia moaned with delight when she felt him re-enter her in this new position. With her leaning into him, her vagina had a new angle and was slightly tighter than earlier and thus she felt more pleasure out of it.

Naruto licked the back of her neck as she started tiredly and slowly bouncing on him, but she was fast enough to make her breasts bounce erratically.

Seeing the bouncing flesh move, Naruto moved his hands from her hips and gripped the globs of meat in his hands and moved them around making Xenovia moan loudly.

After puncturing her in this position for a few minutes, Naruto noticed she was petering out of steam and was barely able to move.

So he released her breasts and moved his rough hands to her hips and helped her bounce a few more times before he stopped and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Borderline brain dead, Xenovia felt Naruto move and soon was on her left side.

"One last position and we're there." Naruto told her as he ran his hand through her sweaty, messy blue hair, gaining a faint smile.

Xenovia felt her legs get opened, her left one on the bed and her right one placed over his shoulder as he began to move again and like before, the new position's angle had the fairy moaning and drooling on the sheets and the pillow her head was resting on.

Several minutes passed and Xenovia cried out once more and came, squeezing Naruto for what her body wanted and soon her stomach was slightly extended from the amount of his cum now sloshing around in her body.

Like before, Xenovia whimpered when he pulled out.

Naruto placed her leg down and flipped Xenovia onto her back and collapsed on top of her, their sweat mixing as they huffed air into their tired lungs.

"I love you Naruto." Xenovia huffed out as she combed his blonde-silver hair.

Naruto's heart was tugged.

He took her hand and held it tightly as his fogged eyes, his sight now nearly gone for he was able to barely tell where her brown eyes were, looked into hers.

"I…. I lo…." He started but kept getting choked up. "Xenovia.. I lo…."

Xenovia closed her eyes and pulled him in, brushing her lips ever so gently against his.

"I know." She said as she wrapped her arm around his head and held him close as sleep took her.

Naruto smiled and placed his head in the crook of her neck and snuggled into her.

"Thank you." he mumbled before he passed out.

Outside the room, Kuroka was sitting against the wall, hand hand over her mouth as she tried to keep quiet while she cried, having listened to the 'fairy whore' moan while her man fucked her.

Her tears fell from her hand covered mouth, hit her open leg, and then into a large puddle of her own sexual fluids. Her kimono skirt, feet, legs, and butt soaked in the liquid.

She had been masturbating to the sounds of Naruto and Xenovia, seeing all her times having sex with Naruto being ruined with herself being replaced with Xenovia.

'Naruto…' Kuroka thought as she closed her eyes and gripped her head, her ears flat against her head. 'What did I do to make you choose her over me?'

 **Chapter 9, DONE!**

 **Well, what do you think? Bet none of you were surprised this happened. It was going to happen sooner or later.**

 **Bullshitting aside, I have a few more chapters with some story breaking ideas that you have been wanting. So please wait a few more chapters and then we will be at the start of The Seven Deadly Sins story line.**


	10. She who Bears her Fangs

**_Original Posted On: March 24, 1019_**

Special thanks to Monkeyman9835, Sinbuster, Johnny, Kevan9912,Tachyon99 and Crowfeast for your help and ideas.

Hey everyone, I'm back.

This chapter was a, phew, a good work out. Ask any of the guys who helped. Every time we would finish a part I would find something wrong and we had to go fix it. The hardest was trying to keep the ages of some important people in the correct place and thankfully I corrected something that would have been disastrous if I didn't find it.

 **Warning, Kuroka haters may drop the story now. If you ignore this then you can take your bitching elsewhere.**

I have some big changes this chapter. Because a lot of you, in Reviews and in PM'S, that Naruto hasn't had any major affects on the story and I was going to do it next chapter, but merged it with this chapters story.

Review Responses:

Eternity456: I will explain this at the bottom of the chapter, why Naruto is weak willed. There is a reason why Kuroka asked that. Yeah, it is only to used in certain instances, and of course I made drawback. Thanks for the support.

MeteorElDrago: Yeah it is. It really is.

AscheriitXL: Yeah he is. Reason why is at the bottom of the chapter.

Greer123: I'm doing much better. Sort of on edge having to start my new job soon. New people and such but the schedule is what is making me nervous the most.

Jupiter50: Thanks for the support.

LuisPerez77: Gracias por el apoyo. Descubrirás este capítulo, ojalá sea seguro. Puede que sea un harén con Naruto, Xenovia, Kuroka y otro.

Bunnyxstar: Thanks for the support, I'm happy you enjoyed it.

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO, SEVEN DEADLY SINS OR ANY OTHER ANIME/MANGA REFERENCES I MAY USE!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

 _'Hey'_ = Memory

 **"Hey" = Magic**

 **Chapter 10: She who Bears her Fangs**

 **Next Morning…**

"You kept it on for THIRTEEN DAYS?" Merlin yelled angrily as she looked over Naruto's eyes.

"I didn't want to starve." Naruto stated as he felt her hands on his head.

Everyone of the household was eating breakfast together. Naruto had asked Merlin to check his eyes and this is what happened.

"You deserve to be blind for abusing a spell that I created for use in battle not for self-punishment." Merlin stated as she walked to her seat.

"You created this spell?" Khaos asked, having used it himself in the past.

"Of course I did." Merlin stated as she drank some water.

"Then can you heal my eyes?"

"Not until I think you deserve them to have them back, so deal with being partially blind." Merlin stated.

"Makes sense." Naruto agreed.

"Naruto, don't just agree." Xenovia whined.

"She is right. I abused the spell and so I'll deal with them as they are until I prove I am sorry."

Karasuba laughed evilly as she ate.

"Bastard deserves more than partial blindness don't you agree Kuroka? Kuroka?"

Karasuba saw that the usual up beat and carefree cat demon eating her food in silence.

Karasuba could feel her emotions. They were all over and whenever she saw Kuroka watch any interaction between Naruto and Xenovia, it would spike aggressively.

Karasuba had a foul smile on her face as she placed her face into her hand as she leaned on the table.

'I can use this.' Karasuba thought.

 **Time Skip, 474 years….**

Naruto was running as fast as he could.

He and Khaos had been hunting some animals when something came up on Naruto's senses something that he had not felt in almost 3000 years and took off to find the person after telling Khaos to return home.

He broke through the trees of the forest he was in Naruto saw a group if people surrounded by monsters, several bodies, and few men fighting back.

Drawing Ankhseram, Naruto dashed forward and slashed a monster that tried to get to the group of non fighters.

Several minutes passed and the monsters were killed by Naruto and two remaining fighters.

"Thank you for coming." One of the citizens said as Naruto sheathed Ankhseram.

"It was no problem." Naruto said with a smile.

"STAY AWAY!"

Naruto was about to draw his sword again, thinking another monster appeared, but he saw a man with orange brown hair and bulking muscles try to talk to the people but they were afraid of him.

Naruto felt an intense heat in this person's magic and realized what it was.

'Sunshine… it's here and here in this human.' Naruto thought as the man had a sad expression on his face and then one filled with anger before it became arrogant.

"You should be afraid of me. I am the one who stands above all humans as the peak of human power. I am Lord Escanor." Escanor stated in a prideful tone.

*Loud laugh*

"You really think with that puny amount of power can be the peak of human power. That isn't even piss compared to me."

Escanor turned with a slightly agitated look.

"And who would you be?" He asked calmly, despite having been insulted.

"My apologies, my name is Naruto, and I am the one who is going to be your teacher." Naruto stated in a matter of fact tone.

Escanor let out a hearty laugh as he faced Naruto while the citizens decided to continue moving.

"You are quite the comedian." Escanor said with a smile. "But you are too weak to be a teacher to me."

His eyes widened when he felt a blade gently touch his throat.

"Pride is the worst of all sins Escanor." Naruto stated seriously.

"I guess I missed judged you, but that speed is pitiful. If I had wanted I could have dodged that strike easily." Escanor retorted as Naruto sheathed Ankhseram.

Naruto smirked and then took ten steps away.

"Then I propose a challenge." He said. "We have a fight and if I beat you, you become my student no questions asked. If I lose then we part ways."

"I agree, but I will take that sword of yours as a spoil if I win." Escanor agreed.

Naruto agreed to the stipulation.

Escanor got ready to fight as Naruto stood still.

"On three?" Escanor asked.

Naruto nodded.

"One, two, three!" Escanor counted down and took off towards Naruto before he saw Naruto simply raise his hand to the skies.

Escanor felt his body lose power when the sky went from blue to complete darkness.

Naruto watched as a small, thin child of about 14 years of age collapse to the ground.

"I'm sorry." He said timidly as he stood up. "I didn't mean to do that good sir. Please forgive me."

Naruto blinked when he saw how drastic his attitude had changed from a few seconds ago.

"I wish I was never born."

Escanor was about to continue but felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Escanor." Naruto stated. "You are strong. But you should never wish you weren't born."

"But I am cursed." Escanor stated.

"That curse is a divine gift." Naruto stated as he recalled the darkness and the sky returned to normal and Escanor regained power and grew again. "It's called Sunshine. You get stronger the higher the sun rises and get weaker when the sun sets. Your body simply augments itself to show that power is working."

"So my curse is called Sunshine." Escanor said proudly. "If it was a divine gift, then why do I have it? Shouldn't one of the angels of legends have a power like this?"

"One did. His name was Mael, and he was my master. He died during the war." Naruto stated. "And now I'll train you to use his power."

Escanor blinked and then laughed.

"You are very funny Naruto." He stated. "Saying than an Angel from a mere myth was your master."

Escanor stopped when Naruto dropped his illusion and flared his power.

"What are you?" Escanor asked curiously.

"I am a Demon and Angel." Naruto answered as he powered down and reapplied his illusion. "But you can say I am a Nephilim."

Merlin had decided on using that term to describe Naruto's unique body in one word.

"So this is where you were Naruto."

Naruto turned and saw Merlin.

"Yeah, found Master Mael's successor." Naruto replied as he stepped aside for Escanor to see Merlin and be awestruck.

'Rosa.' Escanor thought with a blush on his face as the memory of Rosa surfaced in his mind.

 **Edward's Home…**

"I expected your base to be bigger." Escanor stated as he Merlin and Naruto teleported to the house.

"Don't be like that. It's going to be your home now too." Merlin told Naruto's soon to be pupil.

Escanor bashfully nodded when he followed her into the large house in the mountain.

"What was that all about?" Khoas asked Naruto.

"I felt something happen and found a group of people being attacked. After that I found a student to train." Naruto stated as he presented Escanor to Khaos, Karasuba, Kuroka, and Xenovia.

"Name's Escanor." He stated rudely.

Khaos sized up Escanor.

"Is it me, or is he emanating a power similar to Mael's Sunshine." He asked Naruto who was kissing Xenovia's cheek.

"Yeah, he has Sunshine."

Escanor felt pride swell within his body, which had thinned and gotten shorter the last few minutes as the sun had started to go down.

"Doesn't look much to me." Karasuba stated. "I think I'll believe you after I fight him."

"Tomorrow when he is near his peak." Naruto stated when he stepped in front of Escanor.

Karasuba shrugged.

"Alright, I can wait."

"My name is Xenovia and it's nice to meet you." Xenovia said as she greeted Escanor.

"I am Khaos."

"Name's Kuroka."

"Karasuba."

Escanor greeted them politely as he could and soon was blushing when his stomach growled.

"Are you hungry?" Xenovia asked like a mother would.

Escanor looked away.

*GROWL*

Xenovia took his hand and lead him to the kitchen to make him something to eat.

"He is going to fit in just right." Naruto mentioned to Merlin as she stood next to him, arms crossed.

"Why did you decide to take him in? Was it guilt for turning your master into a demon?" Merlin asked Naruto.

Naruto chuckled as he shook his head.

"No, I'm doing this so I can do what my master did for me when I was his age." Naruto said in melancholically. "I'm giving Escanor the chance to be better than me. I'm doing this so I can say for sure I made the right choice in the decisions I have made."

Naruto felt a hand touch his head and his vision started to clear after almost five centuries of partial blindness.

"Merlin?"

"You showed me that you deserve your eyes at their best for that selfless choice." Merlin stated with a smile before she removed her hand and walked to her room.

Naruto smirked.

'In your weird way, you are a caring woman Merlin.' He thought as he went to his now shared room with Xenovia and decided to take a nap to get ready for the next day.

 **Skip, 10 years…**

Naruto and Escanor, age 24 and now wearing glasses and in night form during the day, were at the head of a wagon with everyone, minus Merlin who had left for the Kingdom of Liones a month back, in the wagon.

"So Escanor, when are you going to confess to Merlin?" Naruto asked his student.

Escanor sputtered and almost fell off the seat.

"Am I that translucent?" He asked timidly.

"Well I have trained you for twelve years, so I was bound to figure out how to read you." Naruto stated as he kept the horses steady.

Escanor blushed and scratched his head.

"I don't know. Miss Merlin is like the sun, so bright and elegant. She would probably not even find me worthy of her." Escanor stated gloomily.

Naruto ran his hand through Escanor's hair and laughed.

"Don't worry Escanor. I believe you can do it."

Escanor chuckled nervously.

"And I believe Merlin would like to hear one of those poems you have written for her." Xenovia interrupted as she, in her child form, appeared and sat in Naruto's lap.

"Mom…" Escanor said embarrassed. "I thought you would keep that secret."

Xenovia giggled.

"I am."

"But now we know." Khaos stated as he looked at Karasuba.

"I find it cute one of the biggest men in the world is nothing but a poet wanting his poems read by the woman he likes." Karasuba pointed rudely.

Kuroka laughed lightly but could not muster any more energy to laugh as she saw Naruto hold Xenovia in his lap.

'If only she wasn't here.' Kuroka tiredly thought as she watched Naruto's arm snake around Xenovia's waist.

Kuroka felt the wheels hit a sharp bump and rushed to the back of the wagon and started to vomit.

One of her greatest weaknesses is she gets motion sick from her cat enhanced senses.

Naruto looked up and saw that it was getting late and pulled the wagon over and he and Escanor set up a few tents.

Khaos and Karasuba go hunting and Kuroka and Xenovia set up the fire and eating area and grab some supplies.

Kuroka walked off to get firewood and when she returned she only sense Naruto and Xenovia nearby.

She placed the wood down and walked to where the two were and saw them making out against a tree.

Kuroka had heard them have sex before, but seeing it in person was another. Seeing the man she loved kissing and groping the body of another woman was jarring to Kuroka and she left crying and bumped into Karasuba.

Karasuba was shocked when Kuroka, who had tears in her eyes, hugged her as she started crying.

Twenty minutes passed and Karasuba was petting Kuroka's head as she sniffled.

"This is really getting to you isn't it?" Karasuba asked Kuroka, who nodded into Karasuba's lap.

"Every time I see them, my heart shatters." Kuroka sputtered. "That fairy came into his life and stole my dream away from me."

"Dream?"

"Having a family with Naruto." Kuroka cried. "The last twelve years they have been taking care of Escanor like he was their own son. So I feel like she took my man and my dream."

"Why did you leave him?" Karasuba asked curiously.

"What…?"

"Why did you leave him all those years ago?"

Kuroka thought really hard. She gripped her head, flattening her ears.

"I… I don't know, nya. All I remember is that we were trying to escape the sealing and Naruto let go of Shirone, and after that, I don't know. I can't remember, nya." Kuroka stated starting to feel panicked.

"Then you know what you can do to get your dream back."

Kuroka looked up at her friend/teammate.

"You get rid of them." Karasuba said sweetly. "Xenovia and Escanor, the two in the way of your dream and your beloved. You do that and you'll have your man all to yourself."

Kuroka felt her heart rate increase.

"I can't, nya. I would hurt him."

"But he has hurt you. He deserves a little pain, but from it love with once again blossom."

Kuroka shook her head and looked away.

Karasuba had an agitated frown.

"Kuroka…"

"Nya?"

Kuroka saw a flash of white when a pain shot through her neck.

 **Twilight…**

Naruto, Escanor, and Khaos started a fire and were roasting some of the turkey that had been hunted earlier.

"I wonder when Ms. Merlin will return." Escanor mumbled as he helped season the poultry.

"She will return when she does so don't worry about it. She is strong." Khaos stated as he puffed his cigarette.

Escanor nodded.

"Speaking of women, were are the others?" Khaos asked.

"Karasuba and Kuroka I don't know, but Xenovia and I found a small hot spring nearby and decided to let her bathe alone as I wanted to surprise her with some delicious food." Naruto stated as he peeled some potatoes for the stew.

Khaos and Escanor nodded.

'Even though she is strong, I still worry for Ms. Merlin.' Escanor thought as he turned the turkey.

 **Nearby Hot Spring…**

Xenovia sighed in relief as she scrubbed her naked body, adult form, with a special cleansing leaf.

'This feels nice.' She thought before she once again sat in the hot water, soaking her skin again. 'Should have let Naruto stay, he would have enjoyed this too.'

Several minutes passed before Xenovia decided to get out. As she slipped on her dress, Xenovia stopped when she heard some bushes rustle.

A predatorily growl echoed through the clearing around the hot spring and Xenovia was on edge, Durandal's flower form in her hand.

The rustling and growling got louder in a focal point.

"Seventh Configuration: Luminosity." Xenovia stated as the orange flower became a cannon ball sized pale blue sphere that floated up and lit up the area.

Hazel eyes shined from within the bushes, thin black slit pupils focused directly on the Fairy.

"Fifth Configuration: Increase!" Xenovia stated.

Durandal transformed into hundreds of daggers and flew through the bushes forcing the creature out.

Xenovia tensed when Kuroka landed in front of her.

 **At camp…**

Naruto was laughing at a joke before abruptly stopping and looking into the woods area.

'What are Xenovia and Kuroka doing?' He thought.

"Naruto…."

Naruto turned and was pushed off his log when Karasuba, swaying like a drunk, lunged into him.

"Karasuba?"

"Oh don't be like that Naruto." She said giggling.

Naruto inhaled and covered his nose.

'OH God how much did she drink?' he thought as the silver haired vampire continued to sit on him, much to his displeasure and worry.

 **Xenovia and Kuroka…**

'Oh, it's just Kuroka.' Xenovia thought as she turned to finish dressing and recalled Durandal.

She did not get far when she was pushed to the ground on her side.

"Kuroka what the Hell?"

Xenovia looked up and saw Kuroka's eyes had a look of murder in them and her usually brushed and smooth fur on her ears and her hair looked disheveled and rough making her look feral.

"I'm going to kill you, nya." She stated roughly.

"Yeah right." Xenovia stated when Durandal floated up.

"Second Configuration: Guardian."

Kuroka, while holding onto Xenovia, was unable to dodge the massive panther's swipe and sent the two of them rolling, which allowed Xenovia to kick Kuroka off of her.

Durandal appeared before Xenovia between where Kuroka was standing.

'What is up with her?' Xenovia thought as she saw Kuroka stand up bleeding.

Xenovia took a step back and felt a wall. She turned to see a Perfect Cube had been set up.

 **Camp…**

"Come back… Naruto…" Karasuba whined drunkenly as Naruto ran.

'I could Durandal's presence being awakened for combat, but it suddenly disappeared.' Naruto thought as he headed towards the hot spring that Xenovia and he found that day.

He stopped when Merlin appeared before him.

"Merlin?"

Merlin said nothing. All she did was snap her fingers and a Perfect Cube formed around Naruto.

 **Xenovia…**

Xenovia was breathing hard.

Her dress was covered in dirt and has a slash in it on her hip from Kuroka's claws. A large, bleeding cut on her cheek, and a dislocated shoulder.

Durandal was still in Guardian form and had slashes letting its stuffing bulge out of them.

Kuroka also was taking deep breathes.

Her kimono was dirtied also and she had bruises covering various parts of her body.

Xenovia clenched her fist and recalled Guardian Durandal.

'This is dangerous, but I have no choice.' She thought as she gripped Guardian Durandal and it started to change.

"Fourth Configuration: Rose Garden."

The Perfect Cube was filled with orange roses as Durandal took the form of the same dagger in Fifth Configuration: Increase, but only one dagger.

Kuroka was weary of the flowers, but ultimately ignored them as Xenovia ran forward and slashed at Kuroka.

 **Naruto and Merlin…**

"What the fuck Merlin? Let me out!" Naruto shouted.

Merlin could not actually hear Naruto due to the Cube, but she could tell what he was saying by reading his magic fluctuation.

"Sorry Naruto, but I cannot do that." Merlin stated, Naruto read her lips.

"AND WHY NOT?"

Merlin glared at him.

"Because it isn't your battle to interfere in." Merlin stated, which angered Naruto as he drew Ankhseram.

"Merlin, if you won't let me out, then I'll smash the Cube." Naruto stated as his magic flared and entered his blade.

"It won't work, but you are willing to try." Merlin stated as she teleported to Xenovia and Kuroka's position.

When she appeared at the second Cube, she saw it filled with flowers and Kuroka side stepping a stab from Xenovia.

"Why are you doing this?" Xenovia asked tiredly as she stumbled. "I haven't done anything to you."

"YOU TOOK HIM FROM ME!" Kuroka shouted as she slashed Xenovia's dislocated arm, causing blood to splatter the roses.

'That's right, keep moving.' Xenovia thought as she grimaced in pain while getting her footing back before switching her dagger into reverse grip and slashed upward to be dodged by Kuroka.

However, unlike all the times before, Kuroka was nicked by the blade.

'Good, it's working.' Xenovia thought as she switched to normal grip again and lunged, stabbing Kuroka in the hip and pushed her to the ground.

Kuroka hit the ground with Xenovia on top of her.

"I did not take Naruto from you!" Xenovia shouted. "You threw him away when he let you down!"

"I did no such thing, nya!" Kuroka screamed as she plucked the blade out of her hip and punched Xenovia in the face and wrestled her to the ground, with extreme difficulty. "After we escaped from the sealing he was gone, nya."

"What are you talking about? You attacked him because he couldn't save you sister! His chest is scarred because you lashed out!" Xenovia retorted. "He tried to kill himself all because you said he was cursed! He was already down and you rubbed salt into a festering wound!"

Kuroka's breath hitched and a pain shot through her head like a migraine.

 _Flashback…_

 _"WHY DID YOU LET GO?" I shouted into Naruto's shocked face, my spit hitting his face. "YOU REALLY ARE A FAILURE! YOU COULD NOT STOP LUDOCIEL FROM STEALING YOUR WINGS. YOU COULD NOT SAVE YOUR SISTER. YOU COULD NOT SAVE SHIRONE. AND NOW YOU HAVE LOST ME! I HOPE YOU DIE!"_

 _I bared my claws and attacked him._

 _Five lines of claw marks covered in Hellblaze on his chest, but he did nothing to stop it._

 _"What are you doing Kuroka?" Khaos demanded as he tackled me, stopping me from attacking again._

 _I continued to cry as I forced Khaos off of me. I stood up and looked at the injured blonde._

 _"I hate you Naruto." I growled as I started to walk away. "You can't protect anyone you care for. Everyone you love is doomed to die, so I'm leaving before I die too. Enjoy your life of failure and loss."_

 _With that I vanished._

 _Flashback End…_

Kuroka's eyes widened as her pupils thinned even further.

"NO, I… I'd never do that…" Kuroka shouted as her head started to hurt more. More so her body felt weaker. Her muscles started to hurt and she felt out of breathe, forcing herself to take more breathes.

'Good, the pollen is doing its job.' Xenovia thought as she used Kuroka's confusion and got out from under her before Kuroka had collapsed.

 _-Durandal: Fourth Configuration: Rose Garden: Summons a field of Orange Roses that releases pollen that seeps into the skin of the targeted opponent(s) and weakens their body's muscles to the point they can't left their legs or arms. Dagger is a distraction for how long the pollen takes to set it. Time Pollen takes to affect them depends on the area of the area used for the flowers. Less flowers, the faster it works.-_

"STOP MESSING WITH ME!" Kuroka shouted at Xenovia who jumped back from the intensity. "HE WOULD HAVE NEVER LEFT ME IF YOU WEREN'T AROUND HIM!"

Merlin watched this and hand her hand on her chin.

'Strange. From what I could gather, Kuroka had indeed attacked Naruto and left him broken.' Merlin thought deep in thought. 'But from how she is acting, she doesn't remember.'

An idea struck Merlin and she focused some magic into her finger and flicked it at Kuroka, bypassing the Cube and striking her.

All of Kuroka's memories flashed before Merlin's eyes, causing her to smile.

"Agh, I see now." Merlin said relaxed.

Kuroka gripped her head as her brain felt like something was trying to push its way out and now something grabbed that and forced it out.

Memories of that day and the time after that flooded her head.

Storming off and leaving Naruto hurt.

Days passing before realizing what she had done.

Months and years searching for him, her guilt eating away at her mind before she broke and unconsciously pushed the emotions and memories deep within her subconscious.

Her mind rewriting her memory to keep herself sane was something she did not even know.

'I… remember everything…' Kuroka thought as she started to tear up. 'I ruined it. I ruined my relationship with Naruto, nya.'

Xenovia watched as Kuroka started crying, the murderous intent she felt from the cat demon completely gone.

Kuroka continued crying as she felt her body start to feel better and stop hurting as Xenovia recalled Durandal.

"Xenovia, I'm sorry, nya." Kuroka babbled as she started crying. "I was just so angry that I held it in and it got too much, nya. Now you are going to hate me like Naruto does, nya."

Xenovia stumbled, her hip hurting immensely from her wound and her dislocated shoulder hurting as it swayed, and knelt in front of Kuroka.

"Don't worry Kuroka." Xenovia calmly said. "It's fine. I understand where you are coming from."

"What?" Kuroka hiccupped.

"When I met Naruto, he was a cold and distant person. He did not want me to get close. It wasn't until… an unfortunate accident that he started letting me in." Xenovia stated. "He did not want me close as he was afraid I could potentially hurt him. I was frustrated. I wanted him to return my feelings, and he didn't because of what you did."

A comforting smile formed on Xenovia's face.

"I actually got my wish. After 2500 years, I was able to form a relationship with the man I loved all because you returned into his life, leaving him open for me." Xenovia said before the smile vanished. "And all this time I thought you were a cruel bitch who was out to hurt him, but after all this I can't think like that anymore."

Merlin smiled and took a deep breath as she undid the Perfect Cube around the two girls.

'At least that is resolved.' Merlin thought before she felt a large sense of dread and turned to the Cube Naruto was in had a ever so small crack in it.

'Impossible.' Merlin thought as she felt Naruto's magic leaking from the small crack and it threatened to get bigger as she saw him slam Ankhseram against the same spot, Black Lightning and White Wind running haphazardly across its edges and exploding into the Cubes wall upon contact.

"RAAAGH!" Naruto roared as he slammed his weapon repeatedly against the wall, increasing the crack with each successful strike.

'One more time!' Naruto thought as he gripped his sword before collapsing halfway through his swing, making Ankhseram bounce off of a safe part of the wall.

Blood splashed from his mouth and hands as the Lighting and Wind had back lashed onto his body from his reckless use of his powers, as he was unaware of his blade being a conduit for his Arc and Demon Magic.

The cube faded away due to Merlin dispelling it and Naruto blinked and looked up to see Merlin floating amongst the redwood tree tops and saw her look down.

Taking note of this, Naruto ran in that direction with Ankhseram in hand.

Xenovia and Kuroka jumped when Naruto burst into the clearing, seeing them beaten, bruised, and bloodied.

"Naruto…" Kuroka whispered.

"Look we can explain…"

Xenovia felt a painful stinging in her injured cheek.

Kuroka felt the same on her right cheek.

Naruto had smacked them.

They touched their pained cheeks and looked shocked at Naruto.

"Do you have any idea how worried I was?" He said aggressively.

They could feel his magic all over the place as he was heaving his breathes.

Their eyes widened however when they felt him pull them into a hug.

Xenovia felt his lips on hers and kissed him back.

He pulled back and turned to Kuroka and shocking the two girls, he kissed her cheek and pulled them back into a hug.

"Thank gods you are both alright." He stumbled out as his eyes watered. "I don't know what would have happened if either of you died."

Xenovia winced as he touched her dislocated limb and Naruto took notice.

"Sorry Xenovia, please forgive me?" He begged.

"It's fine Naruto." Xenovia said as she tried to keep him calm.

"Here let me fix it." Naruto said as he put his hand on her back and the other on the limb before pushing it back in place, making Xenovia cry in pain.

"Naruto, nya."

Naruto, who was apologizing to Xenovia again, looked at Kuroka.

"Please, forgive me, nya." Kuroka begged as she bowed, getting on her hands and knees, her forehead touching the dirt. "All these years, I had thought you were taken from me, nya. When in actuality you were probably trying to stay away from me for what I had said and did that day, nya. Then I find you and hurt you more without trying to, nya. And then I am near you for years and not even once did I try asking why you were so distant. I was so caught up in my thoughts of you being taken from me… that I almost… I tried to…"

Kuroka was choking on her words as she cried.

Naruto turned his head enough to glance at Xenovia, who looked at him. Her eyes holding nothing but comfort and support.

 **Skip, Next Morning…**

Naruto woke up to feel Xenovia, in child form, snoozing and drooling on him again.

He smiled and looked up to the brightening morning sky.

His head turned to his left and saw Kuroka a few feet away snoring softly. Her right hand stretched out towards him and he noticed his hand was out towards hers, their fingers grazing each other.

Naruto moved his hand and gently placed it fully in Kuroka's hand, to have it be gently grasped.

Naruto's smile got bigger as he looked at the sky again.

'I guess that old fear isn't going to bother me much anymore.' Naruto thought.

Naruto took a deep breath enjoying the serenity of Nature.

'Peace.' He thought as he closed his eyes. 'Such a beautiful feeling. I certainly can't get enough of it. And we have a few days left before we make it to Danafor.'

 **Chapter 10, DONE!**

 **THERE I HAD NARUTO DO SOMETHING STORY BREAKING BY HAVING HIM FIND ESCANOR FIRST!**

 **Okay, I can feel the hatred seething from you Kuroka haters who ignored my earlier statement. If you seriously take this as an insult, well then don't read the rest of the story.**

 **Reason I had Naruto react so extremely is because it's how I reacted when my first girlfriend dumped me. She made me feel horrible, verbally and mentally bullied me AFTER the relationship, and I almost killed myself. Quite recently, she saw me with my friends and called me out, acting all nice and crap and I freaked out because despite all the happiness she was showing, all she did was bring up an intense fear from a bully.**

 **So that is why Naruto fled in such a way, because it felt the same way.**

 **Anyway for those who are just reading for a story, I have good news.**

 **I'll have one more chapter and then The Seven Deadly Sins story will start. Meaning Elizabeth, the third princess of Liones, will be meeting Meliodas.**

 **So there is something for you to look forward too.**


	11. Reunited Once More, Cursed Brethren

**_Original Posted On: April 10, 1019_**

Special thanks to Monkeyman9835, Sinbuster,Tachyon99 and Crowfeast for your help and ideas.

Sorry for the long wait. This was exceptionally hard to write as all previous chapters were non-canon until this chapter. So I hope you enjoy the chapter and it makes up for the wait.

Review Responses:

Greer123: Thanks man. My new job is doing great… my manager has the hots for my older brother…. Yeah awkward as fuck. Yeah Naruto and Kuroka are healing their relationship. They aren't lovers, but they are friends.

Eternity456: Yeah I thought about making it a duel to the death but then I thought about it and decided Xenovia wouldn't be out for blood. Yeah I remember when I was going through the break up I was constantly being reminded of her and I remember chanting, 'Don't remember, just forget, just forget.' Thus Kuroka forced herself to forget. Sorry to burst the bubble on Meliodas and Liz. Don't worry I have a plan…

MeteorElDrago: She dumped me four years ago and she saw me around February. So yeah it was awkward. Don't worry about it. No I can't talk to her. I tried and she lashed out and threatened to shoot me. No joke. In front of my parents she threatened to kill me. I don't take life threats sitting down.

DaDragon562: No, the curse is only members of Naruto's team.

MaxMoreno: Yeah she can't handle alcahol and one other thing, but yeah she will be paired up but much later.

Guest: I know right, they would make cute children. BUT…

Guest: Wait, if I didn't go through a harsh break up and then transfer it to my story… you would have never read this story?

LuisPerez77: Sí, Merlín estará con los Pecados, eso no ha cambiado en grupo de Naruto se mantendrá fuera de él como lo hará ... bueno, lea el capí un plan para el reemplazo de Fraudrin, algo ocurrirá con Danafor.

Guest: You will have to see what Karasuba wanted.

Spark681: Yes Shirone will be reintroduced in the next several chapters. I don't know when, but I know… SOOOOON.

Kazutoryu: Thanks man. I'm happy you enjoyed it.

To the rest: Thanks again for all your support.

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO, SEVEN DEADLY SINS OR ANY OTHER ANIME/MANGA REFERENCES I MAY USE!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

 _'Hey'_ = Memory

 **"Hey" = Magic**

 **Chapter 11: Reunited Once More, Cursed Brethren**

 **Britannia, 16 years later, Liones Castle…**

Elizabeth Liones, Third Princess of the Kingdom, was stalking through the halls of the castle.

She was trying to escape the castle to find the traitorous knight order, The Seven Deadly Sins, to save her country from the corrupted Holy Knights.

However, the current question is, how could she escape without being immediately caught.

"Eli?"

Elizabeth flinched and spun around in shock to see her personal guard and oldest friend behind her.

The Holy Knight Naruto Edwards, Captain of the knight order: The Fallen Nephilim.

"What are you doing out here so late?" Naruto asked.

His hair was blonde and his eyes were blue. He was wearing simple clothing with his Ankhseram at his hip.

"Come on Eli, let's get you to bed."

He gently grasped her wrist before he felt her pull away.

"NO, I can't! I need to go!"

"Go where?" Naruto asked confused.

"I need to save this kingdom." Elizabeth explained, being able to trust Naruto with anything. "I need to find the Seven Deadly Sins."

Naruto looked at her.

'She is destined to always meet Meliodas.' He remembered.

"How do you plan to escape? There are Holy Knights everywhere." He stated.

Elizabeth had no answer.

"I thought so." Naruto said as he sighed. "Go to your room Elizabeth."

Saddened her best friend was not going to help her, Elizabeth walked back to her room and locked the door.

Naruto walked to his room and walked to his desk.

"Naruto?"

Xenovia sat up on the bed and watched him as was writing something down.

"We will be going on our last expedition for the last piece." Naruto said as he turned to face his lover. "We need to leave now."

"But it's so late." Xenovia stated.

"I know, but we need an alibi. Get dressed while I go inform the other Fallen that we are leaving then we will let Bartra know also." Naruto replied as he finished what he was doing and sealed it in an envelope.

Xenovia nodded and started dressing.

Naruto informed Kuroka, Karasuba, and Khaos that they were leaving and they had an audience with the king.

"So, you are taking time to find the last one?" Bartra asked with Hendrickson and Dreyfus, the current Grandmaster's of the Holy Knights.

"You can't leave." Dreyfus stated. "We are nearing the start of a holy war, you can't leave."

"We are leaving to find the last piece of a powerful artifact that will help turn the tides in our favor in this holy war." Naruto stated. "My informant had found the possible location of the piece so we will retrieve it and return within a month's time if there are no difficulties."

"I will allow this." Bartra said as he yawned. "Please keep safe you five."

The Fallen bowed and exited the throne room.

Hendrickson frowned as he watched the knights leave.

'I don't like this. They have had three expeditions in the last five years and all of them have been for collecting artifacts for the Holy War.'

"Are you sure of this King Bartra?" Dreyfus asked worriedly. "The Fallen are the strongest group of Holy Knights under us grandmasters. Is it really wise to allow them to leave during a critical stage in our preparations?"

"I trust Naruto." Bartra stated. "He and Meliodas were great a help many years ago, they allowed me to adopt Elizabeth even though they could have said no."

"But Meliodas became a traitor while Naruto stayed loyal to you." Hendrickson stated. "He even refused the title of Grandmaster, nominating us for the position."

"I know. But he is a simple man who sees titles as a hindrance." Bartra answered. "I will retire for the night."

"We bid you well, King Bartra." The Grandmasters said in unison as they bowed.

 **Kingdom Gate…**

The Fallen were ready to go, all in a wagon with the horses ready to go.

"Khaos, you drive." Naruto stated as he sat in the back.

"Alright."

Once they were a mile away, Kuroka removed her glasses, which dropped her illusion and Naruto undid his own.

However, Naruto activated his darkness and looked at the castle.

 **"Fox of Darkness."**

A humanoid figure with nine tails and fox ears appeared besides Naruto. It had white circular eyes and an open jaw with fangs present. (1)

Naruto placed the letter he was writing earlier, with Elizabeth's name on it, in the creature's mouth.

"Go."

The figure took off and ran to the castle.

 **Liones Castle…**

Elizabeth was in bed, unable to sleep.

'I need to figure out how to escape.'

There was a loud noise and panicked voices screaming faintly heard from her window.

*ROAR*

Elizabeth shot up and ran to her window and saw several soldiers and knights knocked out in the court yard.

Panic filled the youngest princess and she turned when she heard her door get destroyed.

The Fox of Darkness entered her room and zeroed in on her and stalked up to her.

Elizabeth saw several more knights behind it and started to sweat.

It got really close and raised its hands and applied a small amount of Darkness to Elizabeth's body, paralyzing her.

It picked her up and smashed the wall open with its tail before jumping out of it as Gilthunder, Hendrickson, and Dreyfus appeared at the broken door.

"DAMN IT THAT THING GOT AWAY!" Hendrickson shouted in anger.

"Quick, send a group of Holy Knights after it!" Dreyfus ordered.

Bartra was shocked but then relieved when he found out none of his men were dead, only wounded or knocked out.

 **Next Morning…**

Elizabeth woke up from the tweeting of birds and the light of the rising sun.

Her eyes crunched and then opened and above her was the creature from the night before, sitting on his haunches like a dog, staring at her with its blank white eyes, its nine tails swaying silently behind it. Next to it was a rusty suit of armor.

Elizabeth gasped and moved away, her eyes on the creature.

She watched as the creature's mouth cracked at the ends and it opened its mouth to drop a letter with her name on it.

The creature picked it up with both hands and handed it to her slowly.

Elizabeth timidly took it and the creature seemed to smile as its body started to glitch around the edges before vanishing.

Opening it, Elizabeth pulled out the letter and started reading it.

 _Dear Elizabeth,_

 _I'm sorry for scaring you. But I knew this was the best way to help you get out of the castle without raising suspicion. I hope you can find the Sins safely while I'm away. If you ever need help, go to the mountain range outside of Ruthma Village a few miles south of Liones Castle and ask for a man with orange hair named Escanor. He will be able to contact me if you need help._

 _Naruto Edwards_

Elizabeth smiled as she folded the letter.

'Thank you Naruto.' Elizabeth thought as she stood up and looked around her. She saw off in the distance a tavern on a nearby cliff and decided to head to it after putting on the suit of armor.

 **Skip, three weeks…**

"Man Escanor, you really have a strange idea for a bar." Khaos chortled as he drank from his mug.

"Well I am in hiding after all." Escanor timidly replied as he washed some cups. "I didn't want to cause a commotion."

"It's understandable Escanor, don't let Khaos get under your skin." Xenovia said as she sipped her wine.

"It's lovely to see you again mother." Escanor said with a smile.

"I'm happy you are doing alright." Xenovia said as she floated over the bar and hugged her son.

Naruto smiled as he drank his beer.

Kuroka and Karasuba, both not really good with alcahol, had decided to get something to eat.

"Anyway, how is that seal doing? The one Merlin placed on you before you joined the Sins?" Naruto asked.

"It's doing fine." Escanor said as Xenovia removed herself from him. "Ms. Merlin comes around every few months to check on it. It's doing its job perfectly and luckily I haven't needed to use its power since the night we had to escape."

"That's good. You always had trouble holding back some, but thanks to Rhitta, you got better at it." Naruto stated as he looked at the massive one handed axe in the wall.

"The seal I placed on him will do its job. As long as he doesn't push its limits then he will be fine."

Naruto turned to see Merlin right next to him.

"Must you always do that Merlin?" He asked.

Merlin smiled cheekily.

"Hello Merlin." Xenovia said as she walked over. "Were you able to make any progress with what we talked about?"

Merlin slouched slightly.

"Sadly I have yet to figure out how to fix that problem." Merlin stated. "Him being a creation of the Supreme Deity and the Demon king must mean they might not have ever thought Naruto would want to have children. So they made it so he wouldn't be able to."

Xenovia's body language saddened.

She had wanted a child and even though Naruto and Xenovia had sex many times, she couldn't get pregnant. They had asked Merlin to see what was wrong.

Naruto was unable to produce living sperm due to him being created through magic.

"Don't worry, nya." Kuroka said cheerfully. "Merlin has yet to be thwarted by any spell. Give her enough time and I know she will be able to help, nya."

Xenovia smiled.

Khaos and Karasuba laughed heartily before getting their heads slammed together by Kuroka.

"Read the room, nya." She growled.

'Cat bitch.' Khaos thought angrily.

"So, did you find what you were looking for Naruto?" Merlin asked.

"Yes, and now I have the remaining pieces of the Supreme Deity's soul." Naruto said as he summoned four objects.

A ring, a bracelet, a tiara, and a necklace. All crested in diamonds, pearls, and silver.

"I can say this for sure. Mother loved her white and silver." Naruto stated with a hearty laugh before going deadly serious. "But I can't say I'm happy having her near me again."

"So, you going to destroy them?"

"You honestly believe I didn't try that?" Naruto stated. "I tried and every time there was no damage, not even a crack on them."

"Then that just shows how strong she is." Karasuba stated. "Just like the bastard that stole the fragment of the Coffin you were guarding."

It was true. Four years prior, someone ransacked the castle and stole the Giant's piece of the Coffin of Eternal Darkness.

Naruto was so angry that night that vanished for a month before returning back to the castle.

"So what will you do with them?" Merlin asked as she looked at them.

"Seal them away so no one can call her to this plan of existence." Naruto stated as the items vanished.

'Still angry about what she did to him.' Xenovia thought as she took his arm in hers, letting him lean into her.

"Anyway, I have some news for you, Naruto." Merlin stated. "It seems that Meliodas has been gathering the Sins."

Naruto's eyes widened and he grinned.

'So Elizabeth found him after all.' He thought.

"How many?"

"So far it's the captain, Diane, Ban, King, and Gowther." Merlin stated. "Obviously I am still with Camelot and Escanor is here."

Naruto nodded.

'Gowther.' He thought.

 _Flashback…_

 _Sixteen years prior, Liones Prison…_

 _"Hey pinky, you have a visitor."_

 _Gowther looked at the door and Naruto walked in._

 _"Wow, that is a face I never thought I'd see again." Gowther stated dully._

 _"Gowther, what happened? Where is Ravel?" Naruto asked as he looked at his friend._

 _"Ravel?" Gowther asked as he tilted his head. "She is dead."_

 _Naruto's eyes widened._

 _"How?"_

 _"It was some time ago. I was here in the castle when Bartra was a young man. I fell in love with his sister, Nadja. However, she died one day and I tried giving her my heart that Gowther gave me all those years ago." Gowther explained. "They found me naked covered in Nadja's blood and I was arrested for killing her."_

 _"That doesn't explain how Ravel is dead." Naruto stated._

 _"As I was going to be killed, Ravel begged the tenth king to spare my life in return for taking hers." Gowther dully replied. "Her wish was granted and I was sentenced to life in prison. However, I think she was foolish."_

 _"Why is that?"_

 _"She knew what I am, yet she begged and cried to the king to spare my life. I don't understand why a stranger would go that far for anyone besides their family." Gowther explained._

 _His head was smacked._

 _"YOU BASTARD!"_

 _"Why are you angry and why are you crying?"_

 _Naruto was indeed crying._

 _"You say you don't understand when you just gave the answer." He stated. "She obviously loved you like her own son to the point she gave her life for you to live."_

 _"I see." Gowther sighed._

 _Naruto grimaced._

 _Gowther didn't seem to care._

 _Naruto scoffed and stormed out of the cell._

 _Flashback End…_

Shortly after that Gowther and Escanor were scouted as members for the Seven Deadly Sins.

Naruto was against it, but Escanor insisted.

After some heavy drinking with Karasuba, Naruto woke up the next day refreshed and gave his student/son his blessing in joining the Sins.

After Elizabeth was adopted by Bartra, the Sins were formed along with The Fallen Nephilim.

Not long after that the Vampire of Edinburgh attack happened and then a few years later the Troll Queen attacked and Naruto and Meliodas slew the Queen together.

Then after four years of service as Holy Knights, The Seven Deadly Sins were called traitors for killing Zaratras.

Naruto helped Escanor and Merlin escape, taking his son to Ruthma village and Merlin headed towards Camelot.

Naruto sighed and downed the rest of his beer.

"We need to get back to the kingdom soon." He stated. "Who knows what will happen while we are here."

Merlin finished her glass of wine before she bid goodbye.

"So, Escanor, you busy?" Naruto asked.

"No, why?"

"Because if Meliodas is searching for the Sins, then I guess we should drop you off. But you would need a disguise though." Naruto explained.

"I understand. I'll make preparations to close right away. But, uhm, could you take Rhitta down for me. I can't carry it." He asked bashfully, ashamed of his weak body.

Naruto laughed and grabbed Rhitta, barely able to raise it halfway up his body but it was enough to place the heavy weapon in the wagon while everyone helped Escanor put his booze away and pack it up for the trip back to Liones.

 **Skip, one week…**

"HOLY CRAP!" Khaos and Karasuba shouted when they saw the smoke and destroyed buildings in the Liones Kingdom.

"Seems like an attack." Escanor said timidly, as he was wearing his glasses.

"I sense Meliodas and the Sins fighting, but the one they are fighting is a strong demon. How can that be?" Naruto stated confused as he felt many Holy Knights around them. 'Is it possible another high level demon was able to escape the sealing?'

"I'm going ahead." Naruto stated. "You all make your way to Liones."

Naruto took off, dropping his disguise, as his angel and demon wings flapped.

'Eli, please be safe.' He thought as he drew closer to the kingdom.

 **Hendrickson Vs the Sins and Holy Knights…**

"DO IT NOW!" Meliodas ordered the Sins.

Each of the five members wounded him and he staggered.

"You are wounding yourself. Are you sure you can live with those injuries?" Demon Hendrickson asked.

Meliodas chuckled.

A mass amount of energy swelled around him as Meliodas took his stance.

 **"REVENGE COUNTER!"**

Hendrickson tried to escape but was stopped and then was blasted away by the attack.

It was silent for but a moment and the Holy Knights cheered in their victory.

Ban however was sad as he looked over Hawke's burnt body.

"Master, I'm sorry I said we weren't friends." He said seriously.

"Hawke, I would have given four times the amount of scraps if you were alive." Meliodas said.

"Okay, you promised." A squeaky voice said as Hawke's body evaporated revealing Hawke alive and well in a chibi form.

Everyone watched in suspense as Hawke moved around.

"m…m…master?" Ban asked in shock as he knelt down with happiness written all over his face.

"I don't know what happened, but I lived." Hawke said.

The Sins let out a cry of happiness as Hawke was thrown in the air to be caught by Meliodas as he landed.

"ELI!"

Everyone heard the princess's name and said princess turned and was engulfed in a hug.

"Thank the goddesses you are safe." Naruto stated as he hugged her.

"Naruto."

Naruto let her go and smiled before he saw her right eye.

"Eli, what happened?" he asked seriously, killing the mood.

"I.."

"Calm down Naruto." Meliodas said as he limped forward, being supported by Ban. "She awakened druid healing magic. If it wasn't for her we would have been dead."

"Oh, okay." Naruto stated. "I'm sorry we weren't here. The carriage was weighed down."

"Don't worry about it Naruto." Ban said with his signature smile. "You can treat us all too some booze to make up for it."

"I won't even spend a single coin." Naruto laughed as he sensed his team nearing.

"MS. MERLIN!"

"No way…"

"Yep, found him on our travels." Naruto stated as he saw Escanor looking out of the wagon for Merlin.

"Now that means all of the Sins are back." King stated as he and Diane walked by. "Good to see you again Naruto. Is Lady Xenovia here?"

"Right here King." Xenovia stated as she, in child form, appeared hovering nearby with her wings out. "And what did I tell you about calling me Lady Xenovia."

King chuckled.

"Meliodas, where is Merlin?" Escanor asked as he jumped out of the wagon.

"Right here Escanor, you can calm down." Merlin said as she made her presence known.

"Anyone who is injured call out, we will load you up in the wagon and return to the castle." Khaos stated as he opened the back.

Elizabeth watched as everyone started working to help the injured and she could not help but smile.

'Finally, it's over.' She thought.

 **Far away….**

Hendrickson and Dreyfus placed the Dragon Key in its place of the Coffin of Eternal Darkness.

They splashed Elizabeth's blood onto it and recited the chant.

'Finally a voice deep within the minds of both men, I will revive the Commandments.'

The final parts of the chant was finished and then…

 **Chapter 11, DONE!**

 **Yes, I'm a bastard for another cliffhanger.**

 **Besides hating me, what did you think? Escanor is brought to the sins earlier and The Fallen Nephilim are on good terms with the Sins.**

 **1 Tailed beast cloak level two but all black.**


	12. Peace of Mind

**_Original Posted On: April 30, 1019_**

Special thanks to Tachyon99 and Crowfeast for your help and ideas.

Review Responses:

MeteorElDrago: (Evil Chuckle) You'll have to read the chapter to see what happens.

Eternity456: Stuff happened and so yeah Naruto is neutral to Meliodas. Yeah I know, had to add more drama. I see your point he was aggressive to Gowther. Not even Meliodas and Elizabeth AT THEIR PEAK could destroy the pieces.

Greer123: Thanks, it is working out. (Evil Chuckle)

Guest: Thanks for the word update, I'll be sure to use the right spelling.

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO, SEVEN DEADLY SINS OR ANY OTHER ANIME/MANGA REFERENCES I MAY USE!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

 _'Hey'_ = Memory

 **"Hey" = Magic**

 **Chapter 12: Peace of Mind**

…

…

…

…

"WHAT THE FUCK!" Dreyfus and Hendrickson yelled together as they watched the blood soaked Coffin of Eternal Darkness as nothing happened.

Quite the opposite effect of what was desired.

"WHY DIDN'T IT WORK!"

'They said the Goddess Elizabeth's blood was used. I know I got her blood, so why didn't it work.'

The two men went slack a bit as the puppet master thought.

'Wait who was it that gave Gowther the blood?'

The puppet master thought long and hard.

"IT WAS ESTAROSSA!"

 **Skip, two weeks, Liones Castle Town…**

"muh, Do I HAVE to wear these, nya?" Kuroka asked as she held up a pair of silver and black panties and a bra.

She was shopping in the bazaar area with Xenovia, Karasuba, and Elizabeth, who nodded nervously.

"Yes Kuroka, you must wear them for the reward ceremony for the Sins help in saving the kingdom." Elizabeth explained as she helped Karasuba pick out a set.

"But they are constrictive and itchy, nya." Kuroka whined.

Elizabeth held her breath as she did not truly understand.

'Oh right, she is a cat.'

Yes, Elizabeth knew of Kuroka's demon heritage, but was under the impression she was a cat that gained magic and human form not a demon. She stumbled upon this fact as a child and Naruto and Kuroka told her that if anyone else found out the magic would become undone and she would vanish forever.

Elizabeth did not want to lose Kuroka, as she helped raise her next to Naruto and Xenovia.

"Come on Kuroka." Xenovia said as she stepped out, trying on a new set, deep royal purple with splashes of green and white. "If you do, you will be like a present for Naruto."

"Present?" Kuroka asked as her head tilted in confusion, a mental picture of her as a box with a ribbon on it popping into her head.

"Yeah, the best presents have the most wrapping paper, thus the person opening it feels more anticipation when opening it." Xenovia explained. "Naruto loves it when I wear a lot of clothes, he told me himself. 'I like taking piece by piece off as it makes me want you more Xenovia.'"

The fair smirked when Kuroka disappeared behind the curtain to try on the underwear.

"Did Naruto actually say that?" Elizabeth asked quietly as she blushed at Xenovia.

 _Flashback…_

 _Four years prior…_

 _Naruto eyed Xenovia in her loose armor, custom made for her wings and for flight._

 _It simple chainmail with a collared white cloth shirt over it with the groups insignia, a figure with an angel and devil wing praying, it went to her thighs with a belt around her waist to hold the chainmail and shirt to her body securely. She wore tight leather pants and knee high leaver boots._

 _Xenovia noticed him looking at her in the corner of her eye and smirked before she turned and walked away to their room with a purposely placed roll in her hips._

 _She heard him walking behind her and she smirked even more and the moment the door was closed she felt him turn her around and snake his arms around her waist and lock lips._

 _Xenovia moaned into his mouth before she felt him gently lean her into the bed and undid the belt._

 _Xenovia felt his hands smoothly as possible snake their way down and under her shirt and chainmail and moved them up._

 _She could see the anticipation in his eyes and how much excitement he held in them when her creamy flesh was exposed._

 _Xenovia leaned up and removed the articles of clothing to reveal a bra, white lace, and saw how he held slight disappointment in his eyes, under that was a cheery excitement as his hands went under her back as he kissed her collar bone and undid the hooks._

 _End flashback…_

Xenovia smiled brightly with a blush as she looked at Elizabeth.

"Ta-da, what do you think, nya?" Kuroka asked as she opened the curtain and struck a sexy pose.

Elizabeth looked at the basically naked Kuroka and looked at her own body.

"Don't worry about things like that Eli." Xenovia stated as she ruffled Elizabeth's hair. "Kuroka's genes are just to… saturated with that."

Xenovia was not really happy Kuroka had bigger boobs, but accepted it with a smile as Kuroka would complain about massive amounts of back pain.

Meanwhile, Karasuba was upset as she looked through her choices.

"What's wrong Karasu, nya?" Kuroka asked as she snuck up behind Karasuba and cupped the woman's breasts.

"LET GO OF ME!"

Kuroka lost three small pieces of fur when Karasuba drew her katana.

"Okay, nya. Just a joke." Kuroka said as she put her hands up defensively.

"Do that again and you'll lose more than some hair. GOT IT CAT?"

Kuroka nodded feverishly.

"And I'm upset because the Sins are getting medals for saving the kingdom when they were criminals for the last ten years. It's sort of stupid when we have been here those ten years protecting the kingdom." Karasuba huffed as she sheathed her sword.

"Well, we were gone on a trip, so it makes sense we don't get anything." Xenovia called out from behind the curtain changing back into her clothes.

Karasuba huffed again as she found a set of underwear she liked and went to buy it.

'She seemed more upset than usual.' Elizabeth thought as she watched Karasuba walk to the counter. 'It's probably me.'

 **Meanwhile…**

"AAAGhhahahahahahaaaa!" Ban laughed alongside Naruto as they walked away from a small outside theater slapstick comedy skit. Both being exaggeratedly loud and obnoxious, they were asked to leave, but not after they spiked the man's drink which made him sick and vomit on the small stage.

"Man that was hilarious." Ban spoke as he caught his breathe.

"I know right? Old fucker did not see what hit him." Naruto snickered.

The two continued to grin like the foxy bastards they are in silence, brewing in the merriment of what they did until they were silent with nothing to smile about.

"Hey, Naruto."

Naruto looked at his friend and fellow… well former fellow Holy Knight.

"Are you human?"

Naruto stopped and looked at Ban.

"Why do you ask?"

Ban gave Naruto an analyzing look.

"Like Captain, you don't look like you have aged a bit. Edward (Khaos goes by Edward from now on since he lives with humans) is half giant and Xenovia is a fairy so they live longer than humans. You and Captain however aren't giants or fairies, nor are you two immortal like me. So, what are you?" Ban asked slightly aggressive. "Tell me, I want to know. If you don't tell me, I'll beat the answer out of you."

Ban was now smiling his cheeky shit eating grin he got when he wanted something, showing his greed and lust for a challenge if the thing he wanted wasn't given to him.

Naruto stared blankly.

"I'm human." He replied with deadpan delivery before he started walking again.

"Hey, answer me seriously!" Ban yelled as he ran to catch up to Naruto.

"I did." Naruto replied the same deadpan.

"Naruto this isn't funny."

"I know."

Ban growled.

"What are you going to do Ban? Attack me like the demon that attacked the forest?"

Ban froze and then glared angrily at Naruto.

'Bastard!'

'I'm sorry Ban, but I can't let anyone outside of those who know already know my secret. I won't be able to keep things safe if the spell on Elizabeth's curse activates if she remembers me as her brother and she dies. It would possibly make Meliodas relapse with his memories of me and then it will be Danafor all over again.'

Danafor… a place Naruto destroyed sixteen years prior with Meliodas.

The once magnificent city is now almost one hundred miles of crater.

Naruto shoot his head and looked at Ban.

"Come on, let get this food shopping finished so we can get shit faced faster." Naruto said with a big smile.

"Let's do it!" Ban cheered.

 **Meanwhile…**

Gowther walked besides Edward as they walked through the busy street.

"So Khaos…"

"Edward." Edward reminded aggressively as he puffed his cigarette.

"Sorry, Edward, how come you don't act angrily against me when you know Ravel died a pointless death?" Gowther asked curiously in his dull tone.

"I didn't know Ravel as well as Naruto and Kuroka, but I can tell you her death wasn't pointless." Edward replied.

"How so?"

Edward looked the doll in the eyes.

"You are still here, aren't you?"

Gowther blinked in confusion.

"Ravel gave her life to save your life. The king could have killed you both or ignored her. But he spared your life. So her sacrifice was not pointless. It worked as she wanted."

Gowther nodded but still did not understand. He was about to ask another question when he stopped as a hand patted his head.

"Don't worry about it Gowther. Women will do many things we men can't understand. But I can tell you a mother's love knows no bound or equal."

 **Meanwhile with Merlin and Escanor…**

"Hm.." Merlin hummed as she examined the seal on Escanor's chest.

It was a black spiral with eight spires making it look like a sun.

(Eight tetra-gram seal)

"Is there a problem Ms. Merlin?" Escanor asked slightly panicked.

"No, it's in working order, but it seems to be trying to take in more than it can handle." Merlin stated as she walked over to her desk and wrote it something down. "It is interesting. It might be trying to expand itself for more power. Be careful when you use it from now on."

"I haven't used it since the Vampire attack twelve years ago." Escanor stumbled as he put his button up shirt on.

"That might be why." Merlin said as she finished writing. "Tonight I want you to activate it for one minute. I want to watch the seal as it recharges."

"Alright, I'll go outside the city once the sun sets. Don't want to destroy the city and castle more than it already is." Escanor replied as he finished dressing. "Is there anything I can do for you Ms. Merlin?"

"No, you may leave Escanor. I'll be at the bar later tonight when we all get together to celebrate the reunion of The Seven deadly Sins." Merlin answered with her back to the man.

Escanor looked at her back.

'You are the sun, illuminating my path. Thus I walk behind you, undeserving of walking by your side.' He thought as he turned and walked out of Merlin's lab.

Escanor walked in silence as he made his way to the Boar Hat Bar, his thoughts muddling his head.

"Sup, Escanor!"

"Naruto?"

Naruto smirked as he dropped what he was carrying and walked up to his son and put him in a headlock, careful to not knock off Escanor's glasses.

"So, you and Merlin having some fun?" Naruto asked with a smirk and Ban laughed at Escanor's red face.

"It's not like that!" he panicked.

"I know, but it would not hurt to tell her." Naruto said as he released Escanor. "The worst she can say is no. It will hurt, but that doesn't mean you can't still care."

Escanor agreed with this, but was struck with confliction.

His heart raced in a frenzied, anxiety filled panic as he thought about being rejected by Merlin.

Flashes of his childhood home and parents flashed before his eyes and the horror filled looks on their faces when his Grace awakened ran through his head making him start breathing unevenly.

"..r…nor….ESCANOR!"

Said man snapped out of his panicked daze when he heard Xenovia's voice.

"Mom…?"

"What is wrong? You seem upset." Xenovia asked.

Kuroka, wearing her disguise glasses, and Elizabeth behind her with Karasuba nodded in agreement.

"I'm… not fine. But I will manage mom." Escanor answered honestly.

Xenovia was the mother figure in his life when he joined Naruto's group as Naruto's student.

She helped raise him and loved him regardless of his power and helped train him in swordsmanship until he received Rhitta from Bartra.

"Okay, talk to me if you want to." Xenovia said as she squeezed his hands, showing through this she was willing to listen.

'Is this man… really the Lion Sin of Pride?' Elizabeth asked as she watched the exchange between Xenovia and Escanor.

She had heard tales of how strong the Sins were as a child from her father and Naruto, but seeing Escanor who was so thin and, well, feeble didn't make sense.

"Don't let his looks deceive you." Kuroka stated when she saw the questions in the princess's eyes. "Take his glasses away and he becomes the strongest being, even stronger than Meliodas and Naruto."

"Really, even Naruto?" Elizabeth asked before getting a laugh from said blonde.

"Yep, this guy could beat me with all his limbs tied up and blind folded." Naruto stated with pride as he slapped Escanor's back, hard.

"Yeah he could, the only ones he can't defeat are Xenovia and Merlin!" Ban laughed as Escanor covered his face in embarrassment.

Xenovia growled and soon Ban was being chased by Haku the Tracking Tiger, who had grown a lot the last several years. Ban had his torso ripped open but he could regenerate.

Thus making Ban Haku's favorite toy.

 **King and Diane…**

King's eyes widened as the sun was setting.

King had chased Diane through the city, both laughing and determined with what they wanted.

Diane did not want to be caught, and King wanted one wish from Diane.

He had caught her and she kissed him, causing King to pass out.

"Evening sleepyhead." Diane chirped happily, making King realize he was napping on her lap.

"Diane… did you…" King tried to ask.

Dian wore a confused look, tilting her head that made her pigtails follow gravity.

"Did I… what?" She asked coyly.

"Nothing…" King said as he got up and floated in the air.

Diane smiled as she stood up.

"Let's get going. Don't want to be late." Diane stated happily as she grabbed King's hand and they took off towards the Boar Hat.

 **Few hours later…**

The Seven Deadly Sins and the Fallen Nephilim were partying, the only ones not drunk were Merlin, Karasuba, Xenovia, and Elizabeth.

"I tell you, there was a time where I was once called the 'Hand of Faith' and people feared me all around!" Naruto drunkenly yelled, making everyone hear it, as he arm wrestled Ban. "So I won't lose this fight."

"Really?" Ban asked cockily.

His face became on full of concentration.

 **"Physical Hunt!"**

Naruto felt his power get sapped from him. His hand was slammed into the table, sending him through the air and into the wall.

"C…Cheater…." Naruto muttered.

"Nyaru….." Kuroka bumbled drunkenly to him before she collapsed, turning into a cat and curled next to his sleeping form.

Meliodas punched Ban into Edward and Gowther, making all three hit the wall.

"Shtop destroying mi barrr…" he slurred.

"That all you got cap?" Ban asked, his muscles bulging from the power he acquired from Naruto.

"That's enough." Karasuba stated sternly as she bashed Ban's and Meliodas's heads together knocking them out.

'Cold blooded.' Merlin thought as she watched this. 'Well she is vampire.'

Diane and King happily drank before Diane swayed and stumbled over to Meliodas and started screaming at him for being a womanizer upsetting King and he summoned Chastiefol.

"Okay calm down King." Xenovia, in child form, floated next to her king. "Put the weapon away and let's talk about this."

King swayed a bit as he looked at Xenovia before he started to tear up.

"LADY XENOVIA!" He cried out, clinging to her torso. "WHAT DOES THE CAPTAIN HAVE THAT I DON'T? WHY DOES DIANE WANT HIM?"

Xenovia looked for a way out of this but found nothing to help her.

"It is getting hot in here?" Elizabeth asked seriously as she waved her hand in front of her face. She looked out the window and saw that it was indeed night time so why was it so hot.

The patrons of the bar felt the heat but then felt it vanish before the door opened and Escanor stepped inside, his clothes torn in places.

"I'm back." He stated as he walked to the stairs and went up them to change.

'Seems the seal is working and it won't recharge until the sun rises.' Merlin thought making a mental note to watch it in the morning.

Several more minutes passed and soon everyone was asleep besides Elizabeth, Merlin, Xenovia, Karasuba, and Escanor.

"Here we go, get up." Karasuba aggressively as she lifted Naruto up and Kuroka and took them upstairs and she took a while before she came down and continued to take people up to the rooms as Escanor, Elizabeth, and Xenovia cleaned up the bar while Merlin used magic to fix the extensive damage.

 **Skip, next morning…**

Ban walked out of the bar early morning.

"So you are really leaving Ban?"

Ban turned and saw King and Xenovia looking at him.

"Yeah, I'm going to go find a way to revive Elaine. Thus I'm leaving the Sins." He stated seriously before he started walking away.

King took flight and followed Ban before Xenovia followed him.

Thus the reunited Sins were back down to six members and the Nephilim were down to four.

 **A little while later…**

"What should we do with the medals for Sir Ban and Sir King?" Elizabeth asked Meliodas after the award ceremony was concluding.

"Hold onto them." Meliodas said in a care free tome. "Besides, we have to go get my stolen power back."

Merlin smirked.

"If that is what you want Captain, but what about Ban and King?" Merlin asked.

"They are strong, so they can handle themselves." Meliodas said confidently.

"Speaking of strong, where is Naruto?" Elizabeth asked, causing the Sins and the Nephilim to look around and notice Naruto, Kuroka, and Xenovia were missing.

 **Liones Castle, Naruto's Room, Balcony…**

'Xenovia, where did you go?' Naruto thought as he looked over the city, trying to feel Xenovia's presence.

He had woken up to her missing, not even a note saying if she would be back soon so Naruto was on edge.

Naruto sighed before he felt a hand slowly touch his and hold it, their fingers entwining with his.

Naruto glanced over and saw Kuroka blushing a bit as she stood next to him holding his hand.

"You seem troubled, nya." Kuroka muttered. "I'm your friend so you can talk to me or lean on me if you need to, nya."

Naruto smiled slightly and simply squeezed her hand, making Kuroka happy.

 **Meanwhile…**

"How could this have failed? I mean, it WAS Elizabeth's blood he gave to Gowther right?" Dreyfus asked Hendrickson.

"All we know is Naruto offered Gowther blood. Two vials." Hendrickson replied.

They were silent before an idea.

"Wait, the Hand of Faith. We know Naruto fought for the neutral side before being captured by Gowther after he handed over the blood, but wasn't there a guy called the Hand of Faith that looked just like him?" Dreyfus and Hendrickson spoke in unison.

'Wait, how do I know that name? I know I never heard it before. So why does it sound familiar? Whatever, all I know, is I need to get some of Naruto's blood and pray to the Demon King that it works.'

 **Chapter 12, DONE!**

 **Not that good, but decent enough to get into season 2.**

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	13. Start of the True Holy War

**_Original Posted On: May 14, 1019_**

Special thanks to Monkeyman9835, Tachyon99 and Crowfeast for your help and ideas.

Sorry this story has been on the back burner. Just really hard to come up with good stuff for an already good story.

Review Responses:

Eternity456: Thanks, was really worried I would fuck it up by having Naruto and Meliodas being nice to each other.

MeteorElDrago: I hope this chapter is enjoyable, but I feel like it is but a small stepping stone for something better.

Guest: yeah give me a second.

Escanor: 15 – 114,000+ at normal, not The One

Merlin: OP, 4,710

Meliodas: 3000+ until he gets his power back.

Diane: 3,250

King: 4,190

Gowther: 3,100

Ban: 3,220

Naruto: 80,000

Karasuba: 90,860

Xenovia: 72,875

Edward: 75,000

Kuroka: 63,910

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO, SEVEN DEADLY SINS OR ANY OTHER ANIME/MANGA REFERENCES I MAY USE!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

 _'Hey'_ = Memory

 **"Hey" = Magic**

 **Chapter 13: Start of the True Holy War**

 **Boar Hat Bar, on way to Camelot…**

After the ceremony, King Bartra had a vision of Camelot being in peril, so he asked the Sins and Nephilim to help them.

That was two days ago and they had one more day left before they were there.

Currently, Meliodas and Naruto were sparring

"YOU CAN BEAT HIM CAPTAIN!" Dian cheered at Naruto and Meliodas spared.

The sound of metal clashing as the two men swung their swords.

"Seems like we are tied again, Meliodas." Naruto said with a smirk and Ankhseram was pressed against a small gagger like sword that was given to Meliodas by Liz.

"Not a chance." Meliodas stated with a smile before he pulled back and jumped, bashing his skull against Naruto's chin.

"GAh…." Naruto cried in pain before swinging his sword and hitting Meliodas's sword… snapping the short swords blade.

Naruto staggered, holding his jaw, and stared at the now broken weapon.

"Seems I win this one." He stated.

"That seems to be the case." Meliodas responded sadly. 'Thank you for your help.'

"I'm sorry for breaking that sword Meliodas." Naruto apologized as he sheathed Ankhseram.

"Don't fret Naruto." Merlin stated as she sauntered over. "I have a suitable replacement for it."

Merlin smiled as she snapped her fingers and the broken sword vanished and was replaced with an ornate curved short sword.

"I paid a lot of money for that, so you owe me one, Meliodas." Merlin smirked as Meliodas nodded.

"Got your Sacred Treasure back now." Naruto congratulated.

Meliodas smirked, which got bigger when Elizabeth got closer.

"So what does your weapon do?" Elizabeth asked curiously before there were four puffs of smoke and when it cleared, there were five Meliodas's.

Naruto wore a grimace when all of them started groping and touching Elizabeth.

"Physical Clone." Meliodas, who was groping Elizabeth's boobs, stated. "By dividing my power level equally, I can make up to four copies of myself."

Elizabeth nodded, while being red in the face.

Naruto went back to the bar, his group traveling to Camelot with the Sins under order of Bartra to help protect Elizabeth.

'Don't kill him.' Naruto thought aggressively as he ordered a beer from Escanor, who timidly gave his dad what he wanted.

Diane came in and went up to ask Escanor something, but stopped and grabbed her head, a fogged look in her eyes with very faint purple glow, which was seen by Naruto.

"Hey you alright Diane?" Naruto asked his friend as he stood up.

"Yeah I'm fine Naruto." Diane answered as she sat down. "Just got dizzy for a second."

"Let me look you over, just to be sure." Naruto stated as he touched her head.

Naruto sent a pulse of magic and was shocked to feel parts of magic erasing her memory.

Naruto grit his teeth.

'GOWTHER!' he thought.

Diane tiredly looked at Naruto.

"Something wrong?" She asked weakly.

"No, nothing at all." Naruto replied as he used Anti-Jack and stopped the memory wipe.

'Sadly, I can't restore the ones she lost.' Naruto thought as he removed his hand from Diane. 'I did not think I would need to. I've been bitten in the ass once again.'

"I think you should go to bed Diane. I know it's early, but you will feel better if you get enough sleep." Naruto stated.

Diane nodded in agreement and sluggishly made her way to her bedroom.

Escanor saw this and then looked at Naruto and took a step back.

Naruto's face was full of anger at Gowther, however, he could not confront the doll as Gowther had been reverted back to his original doll form when he went berserk in Liones a few days back.

'Gowther,' Naruto thought angrily, his eyes flashing their normal forms through the illusion. 'I'm so pissed I could kill you. I have been back stabbed, but I refuse to allow you to do it to your friends. Ravel would have never given her life for someone like this.'

Naruto sat down at the bar and downed his tankard, motioning for a second one.

'I refuse to let anything bad happen, especially betrayal. Even though I betrayed Elizabeth in Danafor…' Naruto clenched his fist and drank his second beer.

Kuroka and Edward came in with Merlin, Meliodas, and Elizabeth.

Karasuba was in her room, not feeling well after eating some oysters Meliodas cooked the day before.

"Naruto." Kuroka cheered as she ordered her own drink and soon the two of them were plastered.

"I think you two should go to bed." Elizabeth shyly stated as the two drunks swayed a bit.

"Mokay…" Naruto called as he and Kuroka giggled.

The members of the Sins, Edward, and Elizabeth watched them stumble their way up the stairs.

"Should we help them?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, it's best to leave them be." Edward stated as he drank his own beer. "They can get a little aggressive when drunk so it's best to not stab the beast while it sleeps."

Elizabeth did not understand the metaphor, but got the picture.

 **Second Floor…**

Naruto and Kuroka stopped as they made it to the second floor and looked at each other.

Kuroka's kimono, showing lots of flesh, had slipped a bit from their walking and Naruto felt a familiar sensation.

Naruto shook his head and started to walk away before he felt Kuroka's hand grab his wrist and place his hand in her kimono, making him grasp her breast.

Kuroka's face went red and her eyes full of lust as Naruto's warm hand gripped her flesh.

Naruto wrapped his other arm around Kuroka's waist and pulled her in and kissed her while rotating her breast in circles.

They continued to make out before the entered Naruto's room and Kuroka removed her glasses, removing her illusion.

Her tail and ears were ruffled, making her look feral and exotic.

Naruto pushed her against the wall and removed her waist wrap, making her kimono open further.

Kuroka pressed herself against him, and rolled him over, into the window. Accidently shattering it from the force she did it, Naruto's back was slashed open and he bled a lot.

Not even paying attention, Naruto held Kuroka close to him, enjoying the familiar taste of her lips and feel of her skin.

Kuroka pulled back a bit when she felt him latch onto her tongue. Naruto sucked on it for a while before lathering it with his own tongue, slipping and slapping it against hers, which Kuroka returned in full.

While this was going on, Kuroka was holding a vial against his back, filling it with his blood.

When she felt like she had enough, Kuroka removed it and held it through the broken window. The vial was snatched from her hand by a small flying demon, so small and weak not even Merlin sensed it.

Kuroka smirked into Naruto's neck, having moved down and started licking his neck.

Naruto moaned and took deep breathes as his darkness emitted from his body and healed his back as Kuroka licked his sweaty body.

Her hands ran up and down his torso under his shirt.

She ran her hand over his clothed dick and smirked.

Kuroka reached up and was about to stuff her hand down but was stopped when his hand grabbed hers.

 **"Invigorate."** Naruto muttered as he touched his head with his other hand.

Kuroka could feel his head be cleared with magic and soon, Naruto was no longer drunk.

"I'm sorry Kuroka." Naruto stated. "I'm happy you still love me, but we aren't at the point of doing this again."

Kuroka held a look of hurt before he touched her cheek.

 **"Invigorate."**

Her hazy mind became clear and very tired, making her collapse into Naruto's arms.

"I love you…" She muttered before sleep took over and she was gently snoring.

Naruto smiled and took Kuroka to the bed and sat next to her, running his hand through her black hair before massaging her ears, making her purr and snuggle into her pillow.

Naruto looked out the window and saw the moon, her lunar light filling the room, smiling down upon him.

'Xenovia, I hope you are safe.' Naruto thought as he felt a wave of tiredness hit him. He laid down and held Kuroka, her tails wrapping around him.

 **Meanwhile…**

'Yes, I finally have a possible key to unseal the commandments.' Hendrickson thought as he controlled the tiny demon carrying Naruto's blood to them.

'I pray this is right or else I'll torture the bastard until he confesses to what he did.' The possessor thought through Dreyfus and Hendrickson.

 **Next Morning…**

"Welcome, to the Fairy King Forest…" Ban nonchalantly stated as the fog cleared and Jericho, King, and Xenovia were in awe.

"It's… restored." Xenovia and King stated.

The burned down forest was once again a lush forest of green and nature.

"Ban, wait up." Jericho called out, snapping the fairies out of their shock to see Ban and Jericho walking into the forest.

"It's the Fairy King!" Many small fairies shouted.

'They remember me?' King thought happily as he flew up but was crushed when they flew past him and called Ban the Fairy King.

"Get out of here traitor." One fairy shouted at King.

Ban ignored all this and kept walking to the Fairy Tree, followed by Jericho.

King stayed still, looking at the ground, flinching when small rocks hit him.

"Alright that is enough!" Xenovia, in her child form, floated in front of everyone.

"Lady Xenovia? Why are with that traitor? He abandoned the Forest and let it burn!"

"If he is a traitor then I am one too." Xenovia replied, standing firm in her words. "I left thousands of years ago and never returned when the forest was in need, so if you scorn him you scorn me!"

Many of the fairies were shocked at this and the rest flew away, angry.

"You alright King?" Xenovia asked concerned.

King said nothing before he flew off to a corner of the forest to be alone.

Xenovia sighed as she watched the Fairy King fly off.

"Well, I haven't seen you in forever."

Xenovia turned to see Gerheade, sister to the First Fairy King Gloxinia.

"Gerheade." Xenovia called out happily as she flew up and hugged her friend.

"Are you here with Ban?" Gerheade asked curiously.

Xenovia nodded.

"So you dumped a kind man like Naruto for a ruffian like Ban." Gerheade asked with a hand on her cheek with a sad look in her eye.

Xenovia fell a few feet before raising up again, annoyed.

"I did not leave Naruto. He is my lover and a damn good one. Anyway, how is this possible? I heard the forest burned down twenty years ago." Xenovia asked, pointing to the forest.

"Ban comes around every few years to help restore it." Gerheade stated as she pointed at the Fairy Tree and Xenovia saw it start to rapidly grow.

 **With Hendrickson and Dreyfus…**

Hendrickson took the vial from the tiny demon, which he killed it with a simple slash of his gray demonic hand.

Dreyfus watched in silent anticipation as Hendrickson splashed Naruto's blood on the Coffin of Eternal Darkness and started the ritual chant.

'Finally, they will be revived.' The possessor thought with glee as runes started circling Hendrickson as he chanted and then a very bright light erupted and Hendrickson was hit with the full blast which shook the Earth.

 **Boar Hat Bar…**

The residence of the Bar felt the Earth shake.

Meliodas, Naruto, Edward, Kuroka, and Merlin tensed.

Meliodas and Naruto gripped their hands and grit their teeth.

Their eyes holding great amounts of anger, and not even noticing the others actions.

'They are back…' Meliodas thought.

'… someone did it…' Naruto thought as both men looked out the window where they sensed a large source of magic.

'… Revived the Ten Commandments.'

 **Crater…**

…

…

…

…

…

…

Hendrickson was in pain.

Everything hurt.

His body was no longer demonic, having been purified by the white light.

"It worked…. HAHAHA! IT Worked."

Hendrickson heard movement beside him and saw Dreyfus standing up.

"Good thing I only had one of them perform the ritual, or else both of them would have been purified." Dreyfus spoke as he stood above his comrade.

"Drey….fus….." Hendrickson called out, shocked to see his friend, thinking he had killed him in the battle of Liones.

"Not quite, but know I won't kill you." Dreyfus stated. "We worked together for sixteen years, so seeing you die would make me sad."

Dreyfus slashed his wrist and poured his blood into Hendrickson's mouth, slowly advancing the former Holy Knight's healing.

"Live your life knowing you have doomed Humanity to extinction." Dreyfus laughed before he bowed. "Welcome to the Human Plane, Demon King's Ten Commandments."

Hendrickson felt immense and abnormal magic step behind him.

Ten in total.

'What are these presences?' Hendrickson thought desperately.

"It has been 3000 years since your imprisonment, Lord Zeldris and company." Dreyfus stated, answering the unasked question.

Hendrickson's eyes widened before he slowly turned his head.

"3000 years, huh?" a familiar voice spoke. "Tell me is he still alive?"

Dreyfus nodded.

'That voice, I know it.' Hendrickson thought as he saw the possible leader of the group.

Zeldris smirked.

"Then we will see you soon, Meliodas." Zeldris stated.

"Who are you?" Melascula questioned.

"I am a demon supporter of the Commandments. I possessed this body and am the one who unsealed you all." Dreyfus stated proudly with a smirk.

"Okay, then why did you summon only us?" Gloxinia asked, quite curious.

"Because I did not have enough blood of the Hand of Faith to unseal more." Dreyfus replied.

The commandments were confused.

"I thought that the Goddess Elizabeth would have been needed?" Drole asked.

"I don't know, but it seemed that it was someone else who gave their blood to seal you all. But I have tracked down the man and used his blood to do it." Dreyfus answered.

"He is telling the truth." Galand said gleefully. "If he was lying the Commandment of Truth would have turned him to stone."

"Indeed." Melascula stated with her teammate.

Grayroad was silent as were Estarossa and the smallest of the group, who stayed near Derieri and Monspeet.

"Where is Meliodas?" Zeldris asked.

"He is on his way to the Kingdom of Camelot as we speak." Dreyfus stated.

Hendrickson listened to all of this.

They talked a bit longer, before ultimately deciding to rest, having been drained of their magic while being sealed away.

"Hiddenburg castle is to the East." Zeldris stated. "Let's go there and rest."

The Ten Commandments and Dreyfus took off, leaving Hendrickson all alone.

 **Chapter 13, DONE!**

 **So, a little short for what I usually do for this story, but I needed something out and this is what happened.**

 **ALL TEN OF THE COMMANDMENTS HAVE BEEN UNSEALED, I JUST DID NOT DESCRIBE THEM.**

 **I hope you enjoyed.**

 **I will spend some time re-watching the anime and finishing the…manga is almost over… or is. At 310 chapters it was a good story, plus a movie and two side stories.**

 **Anyway, I'll try to re-inform myself of what happens so my story is air tight.**

 **Also, sorry if this bothers anyone, there might be a lot of time jumps involved with this story.**


	14. Truth and Faith

**_Original Posted On: May 21, 1019_**

Special thanks to Monkeyman9835, Tachyon99 and Crowfeast for your help and ideas.

Wow I did not expect this kind of uproar in this story, but I guess with this gun to my head that I will post this chapter too.

Review Responses:

MeteorElDrago: Yep yep, all ten commandments are revived. Happy you liked the chapter.

KaosoAkuma8: Well…. Yes. I'm happy I was able to do that, but why would anyone want to hate Kuroka? Seriously you have no idea how many times 'Cat Bitch' has been used in reviews.

DaDragon562: Yes, well you'll have to wait for that. Eeeeh….

Eternity456: The support demon…. Oh yeah that thing…. You will be surprised in the next few chapters. Oh fuck yeah Meliodas is pissed he almost went berserk again.

Greer123: Yeah a little. I guess I'm losing some steam, as this, Ghoul and a few other writing projects are hitting dead ends.

Guest: 300… no I put 3000+ as it was confusing to understand on the wiki.

Spark681: Thanks for the support man and I say keep reading.

Misaka Phenex: First off, are you Ravel Phenex's sister? Second, Naruto only ever trained with Newgate to regain his lost power and the only people stronger than him at the moment are his parents (Both currently sealed) Zeldris, Cusack and Chandler, Merlin, and Meliodas. So with him not really training his power did not change much.

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO, SEVEN DEADLY SINS OR ANY OTHER ANIME/MANGA REFERENCES I MAY USE!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

 _'Hey'_ = Memory

 **"Hey" = Magic**

 **Chapter 14: Truth and Faith**

 **Skip, next day, Camelot…**

"DAMNIT!" Arthur screamed as a giant golem like creature destroyed the barrier Merlin placed on the kingdom.

The golem raised its massive arms again and let out a roar before it was blasted back a good half a mile away, but with its large size it did not do much.

"Good shot Merlin." Meliodas stated before he jumped off the hovering Hawke's Mama. "Take care of the others as I deal with this thing."

Merlin grinned, but not in happiness.

'Who does he think I am, his slave?' Merlin thought before she commanded Hawke's mom to land.

Meliodas dealt with the pesky Golem, and when it tried to blast him with four magic cannon blasts, it was destroyed with a onslaught of four Full Counter's thanks to Lostvayne's special power and Meliodas's magic.

"I won't get tired of seeing that." Naruto stated as he watched Meliodas sheath his sword.

"I double that, nya." Kuroka stated.

"Meliodas could have killed that think with one strike." Edward stated as he replayed the battle in his head. "But it seems he isn't as strong as he was 3000 years ago."

"Yes indeed. But that is probably due to self limitation." Karasuba stated. "He was much stronger at Danafor. But it seems after the false accusations of the Sins killing the former grandmaster he lost a majority of his power."

"And he is now going to retrieve it." Merlin stated. "I suggest you all keep your true skills polished, especially you Naruto with your high destruction Arc attack."

Naruto frowned.

"It isn't that bad." He whined before they all felt Hawke's mom burrow into the ground.

 **Fairy King Forest…**

Ban was putting his jacket back on, ignoring what Gerheade's words.

"Nothing to thank me for. I didn't do it for you anyway." Ban shrugged.

A roar echoed through the forest and all the fairies, Ban, and Jericho heard it and turned to see a long slender demon Golem walking towards the forest.

All the fairies were in a frenzy of fear as the Golem made its way to the recovering Fairy Tree, its lanky arms whipping behind it to attack the tree before it got blasted.

"Look, it's the flower that grows on the Fairy Tree." One of the fairies shouted and everyone saw a large sunflower open and pointing at the golem who recovered. "HARLEQUIN!"

 **"Spirit Spear Chastiefol, Fourth Configuration: Sunflower."**

King charged a second blast and fired.

The golem fired its own magic blast and they collided with King's attack being broken through and the golem's attack aiming for the tree.

 **"Spirit Sword Durandal…"**

Xenovia, in her adult form, appeared before King, in front of the blast.

 **"Sixth Configuration: Spellbreaker!" (1)**

The red magic beam struck Xenovia and pressed against her before ricocheting off into the air.

"LADY XENOVIA!" King shouted as he recalled Chastiefol.

"I'm fine King, don't worry." Xenovia stated as she lowered her shield, a shiny burn on her left shoulder steaming. "But that thing is going to attack again King so we need to keep at it. I'll cover defense while you are offense."

"Alright." King stated as he activated his weapon.

 **Meanwhile…**

"Whether you want me here or not, I'm leaving this forest." Ban told Gerheade.

"Sorry but that won't do." She replied.

"What?" Ban asked aggressively as he stayed on guard.

Gerheade sprouted a new tree branch… and launched it at Elaine's body.

"YOU BITCH!"

Gerheade smirked and then frowned when she turned to see Jericho and a small fairy enter, both gasped as they saw Ban impaled over Elaine, his blood dripping on her body.

"Ban!" Jericho shouted as she ran to the man she loved. "Come on stay with me!"

"Don't worry." Gerheade stated calmly. "He will live on as the new Fountain of Youth, near his beloved."

There was another earthquake that shook the ground.

"What's going on?" Gerheade asked in a panic.

"There is a large monster outside!" the fairy child shouted.

'That means Harlequin is doing battle.' Gerheade though as she rushed out and saw Xenovia and King above the ground keeping eye level with the golem.

 **"Bumblebee!"** King shouted as his weapon returned to spear form and slashed at the Golem, doing little to no damage.

The golem raised its large arm and swiped at King, only for Xenovia to step in and block it, and she cried in pain as she felt the bones in her arms rattle and then she got slammed into the ground, cutting into her body.

"Xenovia!" King shouted to turn and get greeted with a giant hand hitting him.

'I can't lose.' King thought angrily. 'I can't lose this forest a second time.'

An image of Diane appeared in his head.

'I have to get back to Diane, no matter what.' He thought as he held up his hand.

 **"Fifth Configuration: Increase!"**

The golem looked as dozens of small blades swarmed its head before releasing a roar that blew them and King away, injuring him more, causing him to fall again, but was caught by an injured Xenovia.

"Let me help you!" Gerheade shouted as she flew towards the two injured fighters.

"NO STAY BACK!" King shouted.

Xenovia saw the golem whip its arm back, her eyes widened as she realized its target.

Xenovia threw King to Gerheade and blocked the golem's next attack and was slammed into the Fairy Tree, which left her riddled with splinters atop the now destroyed tree as the top half fell off.

"NOOO!" King and Gerheade shouted in unison as they saw Xenovia's body but breathed a sigh of relief as they saw her move, showing she was alive.

"I'm sorry everyone." King said to no one in particular. "You were all right about me. I don't deserve to be…"

King looked behind him, as Gerheade held him up, and saw Ban holding Elaine's body despite not being in the best of shape himself.

The fairies started to move, proclaiming that Gerheade take King and run while they distract the golem.

Gerheade started to flee with King struggling, which made his helmet land on his head.

"Don't worry Harlequin." Helbram stated as he looked at his best friend. "You will be alright."

"Hel..bram…"

Said fairy smiled as he looked past his friend.

"Watch carefully, she is about to pull out the heavy assault."

"EVERYONE MOVE!"

All the fairies turned and saw Xenovia slowly rising into the air.

"No need to panic." She stated with a brave face as her blood soaked body twitched. Her body screamed in pain from moving but she forced her body to move.

"Lady Xenovia, you must escape too." The fairies stated as they looked at her, shocked that she smiled.

"Don't forget who I am." She stated as she held up her shield. "I am Xenovia, Student of the Second Fairy King Charlemagne and wielder of the Spirit Sword Durandal."

Magic power poured from her wounds and formed into her shield.

 **"Durandal, Sixth Configuration: Dawnbreaker!"**

The shield formed a two handed long sword, blue and gold like Durandal's base form, but full of immense magic that Xenovia herself did not normally have.

"Now everyone stand back!" Xenovia ordered as her blade glowed and the magic surrounding the metal extended and widened to the point it dwarfed the golem.

"AAAAAAGH!" Xenovia screamed as she swung her weapon and slashed the golem in half, lancing one arm off in the process.

\- _Durandal Sixth Configuration: Spellbreaker: Forms a shield that absorbs half the power of attacks that hits it and doesn't hurt her, while getting hit anywhere else only gives a fraction of the power and causes damage. -_

\- _Durandal Sixth Configuration: Dawnbreaker: When full of power, the shield becomes a sword brimming with the stored power and Xenovia uses the sword to send the energy back out in a big attack like the energy sword attack.-_

Xenovia gasped as her vision blurred and she collapsed, Durandal transforming back into its orange rose form in her hair as she was caught by some fairies.

The fairies cheered as the monster was killed, only to be silenced by the upper half of the golem roaring in pain as its now single arm flailed.

'You got to be kidding me!' King thought as he felt all hope was lost.

"Seems best you flee too." Helbram sighed. "If she could not stop it, what good would you do?"

'What?'

Helbram and King looked around as they watched their fellow fairies continue to attack the golem's bisected body. Their attacks doing nothing but angering it and them all getting hurt.

'Although you fled, and then returned, you could not do anything against something from the demon race." Helbram continued before he smiled at his friend. "So go home to that little giant of yours."

King started to cry before clenching his teeth and holding out his hand, surprising Gerheade and Helbram.

"ONE MORE TIME, PLEASE!" King shouted as his sacred treasure started to glow a very bright yellow gold. "JUST WORK! SACRED TREASURE RELEASE!"

Chastiefol glowed brighter and transformed into Chastiefol True Form.

All the fairies were amazed as his raw power, being the exact same as Xenovia's previous attack, but more concentrated.

The golem felt King's power and roared as it sloppily lunged at the Fairy King, only to get stabbed by the stronger weapon and explode, sending a strong shock wave of magic outward and knocking down many fairies.

 **Meanwhile, Edinburgh Castle…**

"It seems our Albion's, two of them, have been destroyed." Monspeet stated as he let Derieri rest her heads on his legs.

"And the magic was definitely Meliodas's magic at Camelot." Zeldris stated.

"Yes, and the other one we awakened was on their way to destroy the Fairy King Forest." Melascula stated with a smile on her face. "Though it doesn't matter that they were destroyed, as they were nothing more than rusted toys."

No one but Drole noticed Gloxinia's mouth twitch at this.

"GYAHAHAHAHA!" Galand laughed. "This is a good time to hunt that bastard down and kill him for what he did."

"No, we will wait until we harvest souls." Grayroad stated. "We have been sealed for three thousand years so we need to replenish our power."

"I think Galand should go." The smallest of the Commandments voiced. "Striking now would through them off guard. A team of two… no three should go and pick Meliodas off now. That way we cut the head off before the body can be prepared for war."

Galand laughed again and patted the Commandment on their head.

"Good, good, at least someone sees it my way." Galand stated gleefully. "And besides, we can pick up some souls to gain power on the way there."

"Then who do you suggest goes?" Dreyfus asked.

"Well, since Galand is so excited, I'll let him and Melascula go." Zeldris stated before he turned to Estarossa. "And what do you want to do brother?"

Estarossa stayed silent as he lay on the demonic tree branch, ignoring his younger brother.

"Estarossa and I will stay here." The small Commandment stated for the Love Commandment.

"Fine, but this is how we will do things." Zeldris stated, prompting everyone to pay attention.

"Galand and Melascula will hunt down Meliodas, and the rest of us will regain our power through our own means." Zeldris ordered.

"Okay so which way was Meliodas." Galand asked.

He felt something tap against his elbow and he turned to see Gloxinia, who was wrapped up in his Spirit Spear's nature form.

"The one to the South seemingly had its power slammed back into it." Gloxinia stated. "So that one would be Meliodas thanks to his full counter."

"Wait a moment." Dreyfus cut in.

"What is it?" Zeldris asked.

"I must warn you all, there is another group of people with Meliodas that could pose a problem." Dreyfus stated. "They are called the Fallen Nephalem and are on par with Meliodas's group, the Seven Deadly Sins."

Galand gave a hearty laugh.

"Thanks, but I don't need the advice from a demon possessing a weak human." Galand stated before he and Melascula took off.

Dreyfus slumped a bit, before smirking as all the commandments left, and he left and was alongside Zeldris.

This left Estarossa alone with his teammate

 **Fairy King Forest…**

Ban, Jericho, and the rest of the Fairies watched as the Fairy Tree rebuilt itself while Xenovia and King rested.

Ban cut his hand and dripped some of his blood into King's and Xenovia's mouths and their wounds were healed.

"You're awake, Fairy King Harlequin!" many fairies cheered as the rest were happy he and Xenovia were awake.

"Now I can say good bye to this pain in the ass." Ban said happily as he swung his bag over his shoulder.

"Sir Ban…" Gerheade stammered. "I'm happy that you were able to save them and the Fairy Tree. Also I…"

Gerheade was interrupted when Ban grabbed her and hauled her so they were face to face.

"I don't care if you like me or not, nor am I mad at any of the crap you put me through." He growled. "But do what you pulled against Elaine again and I won't hesitate to kill you!"

"I promise to look after her body from now on." Gerheade said in fear.

"You're damn right you will." Ban snapped as he threw Gerheade at King.

"Ban…" Xenovia tried to call out before he started walking away with Jericho going after him.

"Ban wait." King called out, causing the immortal to stop. "Let me ask you again, are you sure you won't return to the Seven Deadly Sins with me?"

Ban did not look at his comrade.

"Tell them and Naruto's crew I say hi." He said before he walked off with Jericho in toe.

Xenovia, King, Gerheade and the fairies watched this in silence, no one making a move to stop them.

 **Camelot…**

Galand stood before the Sins and Nephalem.

"So this is a modern human nest?" Galand asked as he stroked his chin spike. "They sure have changed over the last three thousand years."

He looked over and saw plenty of humans.

"Although it is too cramped." Galand stated as he looked around. "All of them are bunched together."

He raised his pole arm and was about to swing it when Naruto jumped at him and they clashed.

"Oh-hoho…" Galand chortled. "A human with a back bone."

"I could say the same to you, you ugly rusted tin can." Naruto stated with a smirk before disengaging Galand's weapon and kicking the Armored Demon of Truth's chin.

"YOU BASTARD!" Galand screamed as he held his chin in pain.

"Oh Galand, you should be more careful." Melascula stated calmly as she floated nearby. "But don't worry, I'll kill him."

 **"Cocoon of Darkness."**

Naruto was surrounded by a sphere of Darkness alongside Melascula, making Galand laugh as he stood up.

"Now that he is gone, I guess I will pick up where I left off." He chortled and swung his pole arm and to everyone's horror, destroyed a large portion of Camelot making the ground they stood on nothing but dirt.

"There much better." Galand said proudly, happy with what he did. "Now Meliodas, it has been a long time…"

Meliodas did not let Galand finish talking before he slashed the demon's throat, only to be stabbed by the spear head of Galand's weapon.

Galand let out a surprised sound when he saw Meliodas pop and then saw two more, only for them to die when he swung his halberd and dispelled the two clones.

"Found you!" Galand cheered as he turned and saw the real Meliodas shocked his surprise attack did not work. "Now you die!"

"I'm truly disappointed in you captain."

Galand, Meliodas, and everyone else outside of the Cocoon of Darkness were surprised to see someone appear between Galand and Meliodas, wielding a large great axe with ease.

The axe collided with Galand's halberd and the pole arm was slammed into the ground.

"EVERYONE EVACUATE THE AREA NOW!" Meliodas ordered. "Escanor is going to fight!"

Merlin teleported away everyone but herself, Escanor and the Nephalem.

"That's rude." Galand stated. "You need to wait your turn for me to kill you. Do you have a death wish or are you stupid enough to throw your life and soul away to me, Galand the Truth."

"I am Lord Escanor," Escanor stated calmly. "And I am the man who stands above all clans and…"Escanor's clothes were tearing and soon revealed his muscled torso. " I am the Lion's Sin of Pride of the Seven Deadly Sins."

Galand laughed as he pulled his weapon from the ground.

"You are funny for a human." He declared. "But we demons are the top race. Look at your friend. He was captured by my partner's Cocoon and now his soul will be devoured by her."

Said cocoon burst open and revealed Melascula's twitching body under Naruto's foot.

Merlin could see hints of Darkness on his forehead before it vanished.

'So this is my replacement as the Commandment of Faith.' Naruto thought as he stabbed Melascula, only for her to launch her Darkness at him, making him jump away and her Darkness healed her wounded stomach.

'Tricky bitch this one.' Naruto thought as he tapped Ankhseram against his shoulder.

"Impossible." Melascula stated as she looked at Naruto angrily.

"I'm impressed he didn't die." Galand stated truthfully.

"He is my teacher, so I would expect nothing less." Escanor stated as he slashed Galand in half. "But that doesn't mean I am the weaker of the two."

Galand pulled himself together and regrouped with Melascula.

"Wait a minute, what is your name?" Galand asked Naruto.

"The name's Naruto. I am the leader of the Fallen Nephalem." Naruto stated.

"I see, so you are the group hanging out with Meliodas that demon told us about." Galand stated as he looked over Karasuba, Edward, and Kuroka. "Don't seem like much."

"But looks can be deceiving." Melascula stated. "However, the only ones I can sense that truly pose a threat are the ones in front of us and the Nephalem."

"Then let's kill the weaklings now." Galand stated.

"You dare call Merlin weak." Escanor stated.

"What's it to you?" Galand asked as he watched Escanor walk over with Rhitta slung over his shoulder.

Escanor said nothing as he squared off with Galand.

"Hey, let's play a game to decide who is stronger." Galand asked sneakily.

"What would that be?" Escanor asked, not amused.

"The Galand Punching Game. We take turns hitting the other, and the first to drop dies." Galand proposed.

"Alright, I take you up on that challenge."

Naruto, who was watching this play out like everyone else.

'Be careful Escanor.' Naruto thought. 'Once promised, you can't back out from the Commandment of Truth.'

"Nice, now let me do something before we start this game of ours." Galand chuckled. "I was saving this for Meliodas if he caused trouble, but I guess you are worth too."

Melascula floated away a bit before she felt something ensnare her.

'Darkness?' She thought as a large hand of said substance grabbed her.

"Did you think I would forget you or allow you to run?" Naruto asked as his right hand was covered in Darkness extending to hold her. "You were wrong to assume that, successor of mine."

Melascula was confused before she was slammed into the ground and held tightly under Naruto's power.

Galand, not paying attention to his partner, started shaking.

 **"Critical Over!"**

Galand's body was enveloped in light, and when it vanished his body had gotten bulkier and had spikes.

"NOW TAKE THIS!" Galand cried as he pulled his arm back to punch Escanor…

Only to feel intense fear creep over him as an image of Escanor grew and dwarfed him, holding Rhitta over his head with the sun behind it.

The Nephalem chuckled as they saw the Demon of Truth immediately get turned to stone as he attempted to flee.

"Galand, you fool." Melascula stated in her captivity.

"I don't understand, but it seems his power backfired on him Master." Escanor stated as he looked at Naruto.

"As is the truth about his Commandment." Naruto replied, chuckling at his joke. "Now who and how unsealed the Commandments?"

Melascula crammed her neck to look at the man.

'This one is able to use Darkness and seems to have knowledge about us.' Melascula thought as she looked at Naruto. 'Who is he? It doesn't matter. With what that Dreyfus guy said, he used the black cat in disguise as a silver haired woman to get the blood.'

Melascula looked around and saw Kuroka, in disguise, and then she looked at Naruto.

"I don't know, but all I can say is that the cat wanted something badly."

Naruto's eyes widened and was about to kill Melascula, but she was sucked into and sealed in a scientific vial held by Merlin.

Naruto stood still as he recalled his Darkness.

'Kuroka…' Naruto thought as he looked at his friend.

Intense fear and paranoia started to fill Naruto's mind as he thought about it.

The only one who knew his blood was able to unlock the Coffin of Eternal Darkness was her.

 **Chapter 14, DONE!**

 **Okay, okay, stop shooting me. I get it, the fight between the Commandments and Naruto/Escanor was weak.**

 **And that Xenovia could have kill steal King's victory but King is cool so he deserves his power up.**

 **Anyway, it was actually very fun to write this chapter and I hope you enjoyed it, even if you hated it.**

 **1 Spellbreaker Shield from Skyrim**

 **2 Dawn Breaker from Skyrim**


	15. Praise the Sun

**_Original Posted On: July 7, 1019_**

I'm so sorry for the month plus long wait for this story. I lost track of my path and locked onto Ghoul of Gremory and Protector of Humans and Yokai. I hope this makes up for it, even if it is a little.

In saying that, this story will be on a slow burn for my other stories being written.

Review Responses:

KaosuAkuma8: Yeah, I know, surprised no one else noticed it either.

Meteor El Drago: Yep, that shit will go down.

Eternity456: yep, the healing is broken… or is it.

Greer123: Yes, it does. His past and present are always connected no matter how much time passes.

DaDragon562: No, the glasses Kuroka wears disguise her as a silver haired version of herself.

Misaka Phenex: Yeah sorry about that, I tend to forget shit like that.

Guest: Yep they are.

Spark681: You'll have to keep reading.

Willow1996: I have.

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO, SEVEN DEADLY SINS OR ANY OTHER ANIME/MANGA REFERENCES I MAY USE!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

 _'Hey'_ = Memory

 **"Hey" = Magic**

 **Chapter 15: Praise the Sun**

Naruto composed himself and walked up to Galand's stone body.

"RAAAAGH!"

Galand's body, once a statue, was now a pile of rubble.

The Nephalem and Sins watched as a large orb formed above Galand's body.

"So, this is the Commandment of Truth?" Merlin said amused as she took it as well in a vial.

"Nephalem," Naruto stated sternly, his eyes narrowed. "We are leaving."

"You're leaving?" Meliodas asked.

"Yes." Naruto stated as his group went to get their things from the Boar Hat. "You need to retrieve your power, and I want to find Xenovia, so it would be better if we split up."

Meliodas hummed a bit.

"That makes sense." He stated. "And if you guys run into any of the Commandments, run as fast as you can."

Meliodas looked at Naruto.

"I know you are strong, but that Galand guy was weak compared to the rest of them, so please head my warning." Meliodas said seriously.

"I wouldn't worry captain."

Naruto looked over and saw Gowther, who had seemingly reversed the spell on him as he was in human form again, dressed effeminately.

Naruto walked up to Gowther and placed his arm around the doll's shoulder.

"Try tampering with someone's memory again Gowther," Naruto whispered his warning. "And not even Merlin will be able to repair you."

Gowther nodded, seemingly not fazed by this threat.

Naruto removes his arm and starts to walk to the bar.

"Wait!"

Diane ran, human size thanks to Merlin's special magic medicine, and stopped Naruto.

"Take me with you." She asked out of breath.

"Why?" Naruto questioned.

"Because I want to find King, and if he is with Xenovia then I want to be there when you meet them." Diane stated as she looked pleadingly into Naruto's eyes.

Naruto turned and started walking.

"Do what you want Diane." Naruto muttered for her to hear as he walked. 'If Kuroka did betray me, then I'll kill her.'

He had accepted a lot, but betrayal from the same person he would never forgive.

Diane smiled and cheered.

"Wait," Diane said in realization. "Is it okay for me to go with them captain?"

Meliodas blinked.

"Yeah, it's cool." He said casually. "Just remember to return to us after King is found."

"THANK YOU, CAPTAIN!" Diane shouted as she hugged the smaller male.

 **Skip, three days, Fairy King Forest…**

"True Spirit Spear Chastiefol!" King shouted, summoning as much magic he could muster and his Sacred Treasure evolved into its true form.

Xenovia smiled as she held Durandal in its first form.

"Alright, now let's commence this spar." Gerheade announced as she swung her hand down.

Xenovia watched as the spear rocketed towards her, which she flooded Durandal with her magic and blocked the spear with the flat of her large Spirit Sword.

'His magic has increased.' Xenovia thought as she felt King's power, before she flipped the spear outward away from her. 'But he is still unable to fully control it and from the looks of it, it is currently harming him.'

King was exhausted after one attack, but grit his teeth and made Chastiefol attack Xenovia again which she easily dodged.

"I believe that is enough King." Xenovia called out. "This is a little much for you right now."

"O-Okay." King said woozily before he lowered himself to the ground and took deep breathes as Pillow form Chastiefol caught him. 'It's still too much.'

"I'm proud of you." Xenovia stated as Durandal returned to its base form in her hair.

"What is there to be proud of?" King asked sadly. "I can't even use that form for more than one attack."

"It just shows there is room to grow." Xenovia stated with a smile, with Gerheade agreeing.

That smile vanished when all the fairies felt an ominous power pool at the base of the Sacred Tree.

King, Xenovia, and Gerheade entered the small area and saw Elaine standing, her eyes heavy as if she was waking up from a long sleep.

"Lady Elaine…" Gerheade said in shock.

Elaine tilted her head and saw Gerheade.

"You tried to kill Ban." She muttered, holding her hand up.

A powerful gust of wind shot outward at Gerheade and would have hit her if Xenovia hadn't jumped and pushed Gerheade away.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Xenovia shouted as she summoned Durandal.

Elaine ignored her and looked at King, nothing spoken, but their gazes said millions of words.

Elaine was covered in dark magic and when it vanished it revealed Elaine in black clothing.

"Now, my Ban, I am coming for you." She stated before she summoned Oslo.

"E-Elaine wait!" King shouted before Oslo teleported Elaine somewhere.

 **With Ban…**

Ban and Jericho stood before the grave they made for Zhivago.

'I hope you can rest easy, pops.' Ban thought as his face was neutral.

Jericho screams pulled Ban from his thoughts and he turned to see a man coming from a grave attacking her.

Ban killed him.

'What is going on?' Ban thought before he saw a familiar black hound appear, and he wasn't alone.

"Elaine…" Ban said, shocking Jericho.

 **Meanwhile…**

Naruto was feeling paranoid.

It had been three days since Galand and Melascula attacked Camelot.

Meliodas, Arthur, Gilthunder, Howzer, the Sins, minus Diane, King, and Ban, left to go to the Land of the Druids, while Naruto, Diane, and the Nephalem went to find Xenovia and King.

However, they got side tracked when they ran into a giant.

Diane's old friend Metrona.

"I still can't believe it." Diane said as she watched Metrona's husband and children. "You used to be against this type of stuff."

"I know." Naruto heard Metrona say.

Naruto ignored the rest of their conversation, as it was private, and went to the nearby stream with the children.

He walked and ignored their looks of awe at him as he was constantly thinking and obsessing over what Melascula said to him.

 _"… but all I can say is that the cat wanted something badly."_

He could not overlook this fact that Melascula told him this.

'What if she did betray me again?' Naruto thought as he watched the kids play. 'Kuroka wouldn't do it again… would she?'

"She could."

Naruto turned frantically, panicking.

'Mother…?' He thought. 'That was definitely her voice. But how, her soul fragments are sealed away currently.'

"AAAGH!"

Naruto turned back to the children and saw them on the ground, bleeding while a blue demon bird with a satchel full of papers loomed over them, drool oozing from its beak/mouth.

"SHIT!" Naruto thought as he drew Ankhseram and killed the demon bird.

He dropped his sword and knelt down next to the children, feeling Metrona coming his way in a panic.

'High fever and clamminess.' Naruto thought as he channeled small amounts of his Arc to heal the children. 'Thank goodness it was a minor case. If it had time to fester, I would not have been able to save them.'

"What happened here?" Metrona demanded as she saw her kids covered in blood and took notice of the corpse of the demon. "And what is that thing?"

"It's a demon." Naruto said as he finished healing the kids. "A very dumb one at that."

He picked the kids up and handed them to Metrona, who checked them over.

"Don't worry, I used druid magic to heal them." Naruto lied as he grabbed the bag the demon had, which broke and spilled the contents on the ground. "A poster?"

It was a poster inviting anyone who wanted a prize of one wish granted to the winner and the location was Vizel.

"Hey Metrona," Naruto called out as he took a few posters. "Read this."

Metrona took one and read the tiny writing.

"Any wish granted?" Metrona asked as she thought about having the ability to shrink to a smaller size so she could better interact with her family.

"You want to go?" Naruto asked as he looked at the giantess.

"Sure, let's go get Diane and the others and we can go right away." Metrona said, internally excited about her wish if it really could be granted.

 **Meanwhile…**

Ban, healing from the conflict with Elaine, was on his back, holding his woman and Jericho. All of them tired, the two females crying after their heartfelt talk.

They heard a warping noise and glanced over and saw Xenovia and King appear with Oslo.

King was shocked, dropping Chastiefol to the ground.

Xenovia was surprised to see Ban and Jericho.

"Elaine…" King said as he looked at his sister in disbelief.

"Hello brother." Elain said tiredly.

"You look like crap, as usual." Xenovia told Ban as she walked up to them with Oslo.

"And you are a fine piece of ass that Naruto doesn't deserve." Ban said in a tired sarcastic tone, getting a weak slap to his cheeks from Jericho and Elaine, though they knew Xenovia was Naruto's girl.

Ban laughed it off, but stopped when a piece of paper landed on his face after a demon bird flew over them.

"What's that?" King asked as he activated Chastiefol's Pollen Garden on Elaine, Jericho, and Ban.

Ban pulled the paper off his face and read it.

His greedy smirk appeared on his scarred face.

"We are heading to Vizel." He declared to the group.

 **Meanwhile…**

The remainder of the Sins were leaving the Land of the Druids, having trained and gotten stronger.

Meliodas reclaimed his stolen power and now they were back in the bar, with Hendrickson, Gilthunder, and Howzer.

However, they were looking over a poster for the Vizel festival.

"Hm…" Meliodas thought. 'I would like to expand the bar.'

Everyone voiced their opinion on the idea of going to Vizel, clearly knowing it was a trap.

"But we need to regroup with King, Diane, and Ban, so knowing them and Naruto, they might head to Vizel." Meliodas said making sense.

"Alright." Merlin said with a smile.

"Yes sir." Escanor timidly said as he poured Merlin some wine.

Gowther agreed, as did the rest after noticing they were out voted.

Unknown to everyone, Zeldris sat atop Camelot's thrown, a proud and victorious smile on his face.

'With Camelot under our thumb, we the Commandments have the perfect base of operations.' He thought as he looked at his older brother Estarossa and the smallest of the Commandments.

The two were talking and then left Zeldris's sight, with the faintest sound of a bell ringing as they exited the room.

 **Vizel…**

Gloxinia and Drole finished their preparations of their festival.

"Now we wait, Drole." Gloxinia said happily. "This is going to be really fun."

"Still interested in the human ways I see Gloxinia." Drole said dully, his face covered by his large mask.

"So, what of it?" Gloxinia stated.

Drole remained quiet.

Gloxinia pouted but it did not last because three of the demon birds returned.

 **Skip, two days…**

"SON OF A BITCH!" Edward shouted as he and the group wandered the earth maze that was on top of Vizel's remains. "THIS IS FUCKING RIDICULOUS!"

He channeled tremor magic into his weapon and was about to slash the wall, but was grabbed by Naruto.

"Think," He said. "If there is anyone else in there, you will kill them."

Edward growled but took a breath and recalled his magic.

Sigh "You're right. I'm just so damn tired of being in this damn maze." Edward stated.

Naruto let him go and nodded his head while started walking again, with Kuroka standing next to him and said, "Yeah, I can understand your frustration. At first it was interesting, now, it's just become a hassle, an annoying hassle."

Karasuba walked besides Edward while Diane and Metrona was behind them, covering their asses.

As they were walking, Kuroka saw Naruto's free hand and thought, 'I hope he doesn't mind if I hold his hand.'

With that, Kuroka went to hold hands with Naruto, but Naruto moved his hand away from Kuroka when he saw her hand moving towards his, hurting her a bit.

"Naruto…"

"I'm not in the mood to hold hands, Kuroka." Naruto stated as he saw the pain in Kuroka's eyes. Sigh "Sorry, I'm just stressed out. This maze is beginning to get to me and I just want out."

Kuroka pouted but nodded in understanding.

As they wandered through the maze, they came across several different creatures, but none of them were hostile, so they just kept moving.

They continued through the maze for some time, believing they weren't making any progress until they watched Diane wander off in hunger, before they began to hear her scream about bugs. Once they all heard her scream, they rushed in her direction, until they came across an interesting sight of Diane with sitting down eating berries. The part that made this interesting however, was Diane seeming to be pouting, before Naruto saw a head of silver hair.

"Eli?" Naruto wondered out loud when he saw Elizabeth and Hawke holding a large bundle of berries for Diane to eat.

"Naruto!" Elizabeth shouted as she ran and hugged her best friend.

"Eli!" Naruto shouted as he picked her up and spun her around while she hugged him. "You have gotten much stronger since I last saw you."

Elizabeth laughed nervously as she scratched her head.

"I actually failed the training." She said bashfully.

Naruto laughed, "Even if that is true, you are still stronger than before you started and that's what counts."

All the feelings of paranoia gone.

"So, if you are here, that means Meliodas and the others are here right?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, but we got separated." Hawke stated as he walked up to Naruto.

Suddenly a large Earth Crawler appeared and roared putting the group on edge before Edward slashed it to pieces.

"There, now, we can continue." He said, unenthusiastically.

"Woah…" Diane said.

"That magic…" Metrona muttered before she looked at Edward. "That was tremor magic of the giant clan, wasn't it?"

Edward did not answer as he continued walking.

Silence was king as the large group made it through the maze, seeing Drole and Gloxinia and several other people, including the rest of the Sins and Xenovia.

"Hey NaruHMPH…" Xenovia started before she was hugged tightly by Naruto.

"I thought you were dead." Naruto said dramatically as he held his lover. "Don't just leave like that again."

"Master." Escanor chimed in as he ran to his teacher/father figure and hugged him too.

A clapping noise was heard from way above, drawing the attention of everyone there.

"Good, you all survived the maze of Vizel." Gloxinia stated happily. "Now we can get the festival started."

Drole motioned his four arms and everyone was raised up, forming two giant hands with smaller chunks of earth carrying two people each.

"The person next to you is your teammate." Gloxinia stated as he looked around, looking at the two-man teams. "We will place you in random arenas, there you will fight the opposite to you."

"HEY YOU BASTARDS!" Ban and Meliodas, who were a team, shouted at Gloxinia. "WHY DID YOU BRING ELAINE/ELIZABETH INTO THIS?"

Tis true.

1 Elaine and Elizabeth were together on one of the floating rocks.

2 Ban and Meliodas.

3 Naruto and Xenovia.

4 Metrona and Escanor.

5 Hawke and Oslo.

6 An ice mage with an armored man with horns on the helmet.

7 Two of the bird demons.

8 One bird demon and one of the poison mercenaries.

9 Two of the three mercenaries.

10 King and Diane.

11 Merlin and Gowther.

12 Edward and Karasuba.

13 Kuroka and Hendrickson.

14 Gilthunder and Howzer.

15 Arthur and random fighters.

"They made it here, thus they qualified for the fighting festival." Drole stated calmly as he made the floating segments of earth float around and then land on one of the finger tips. "These will be the battle arenas."

"We seem to have an uneven number of teams." Gloxinia stated. "Let's also compete Drole, however with some avatar's of course."

Drole agreed.

Soon a smaller version of Drole and a plant variant of Gerheade appeared before King and Diane.

"There, now we have sixteen teams." Gloxinia stated happily as he looked over the match ups.

Team 1 vs Team 9.

Team 2 vs Team 7.

Team 10 vs the Avatars of the Commandments.

Team 3 vs Team 4.

Team 12 vs Team 15.

Team 5 vs Team 14.

Team 6 vs Team 13.

Team 8 vs Team 11.

"THAT ISN'T FAIR!" Ban yelled. "ELAINE IS NOT ABLE TO FIGHT! SO, LET HER OUT YOU FUCKERS!"

"The moment the two of them entered the maze, they were participants of the festival." Drole muttered. "They will fight."

"Speaking of which, I shall explain the rules." Gloxinia said cheerfully. "You can use any tactics you want. Foul play is encouraged, weapons and magic of any sort are permitted. Your match ends when you knock your opponent out of bounds, knock them out, or kill them."

"GLOXINIA!" Naruto shouted angry, getting King's attention as well as his shock. "THIS IS TWISTED EVEN FOR YOU, FORMER FAIRY KING!"

Gloxinia blinked and was confused.

"That is odd," he stated as he glanced at Drole. "He knew I was the Fairy King. But I know no humans would know that."

"He is the one that the one possessing Dreyfus mentioned. He is Naruto." Drole said as his eye narrowed. 'Something doesn't feel right. I know I have seen him before… but where.'

"Please let me down." Escanor called out. "I don't want to hurt my friends."

Gloxinia said nothing but shot a thorn vine at Escanor.

Xenovia was in front of her son, Durandal in first form, and slashed the offending attack away with ease, and angered look on her face as she looked at the first Fairy King, who unraveled his Spirit Spear from his body, forming into a large golden spear.

"Don't you dare touch my son, traitor." She shouted.

King looked shocked as he saw the Spirit Spear Basquias.

"That… is Basquias, the weapon of the first Fairy King." King said. "But how… he died three thousand years ago."

"Like I said." Gloxinia continued. "You can only leave if you are knocked out, pushed out, or killed."

Escanor started to panic, but stopped when Naruto touched his shoulder.

"It's alright Escanor." He said seriously. "We shall find a way out of this."

Escanor took several breaths and nodded.

"If that is everything, then I think our referee will start the festival." Gloxinia said happily. "You can come out now, Mr. Ref."

"Y-yes sir, right away."

"Hey isn't that…" Ban stated as Taizo walked out, wearing a striped referee shirt, clearly nervous.

"Alright everyone, you ready for the great Vizel Fighting Festival!" He announced loudly, getting no reply. 'gee tough crowd.' "Now let the matches, BEGIN!"

Many of the fighters began fighting, Meliodas and Ban argued and killed their opponents without even noticing it.

King and Diane over powered their opponents with True Spirit Spear and Drole's Dance. This left Gloxinia and Drole impressed.

Karasuba and Edward easily killed their opponents.

Kuroka and Hendrickson had a tough time with the Ice Mage and the Armored man, whom seemed very familiar to them with his battle style.

Merlin and Gowther knocked out their human opponent and killed the demon bird.

Howzer and Gilthunder 'fought' Oslo and Hawke, as they were not very strong so the two Holy Knights went easy on them as friends would.

Metrona had Escanor on her shoulder as she fought against Naruto and Xenovia.

"This is so exciting." Gloxinia stated in awe from the fights and victors as Taizo called the finished matches. "This is what a fighting festival is all about!"

"ESCANOR!" Naruto shouted.

"Alright!" Escanor called out as he took off his glasses and threw them to Xenovia, who caught them in mid-flight as Escanor stood up, exhaled. "Sun Seal, Release."

Metrona was confused but immediately felt a heat build-up on her shoulder as Escanor's body started to expand and get bigger.

"What is that!" Drole and Gloxinia asked as they felt Escanor's power. "It is similar to Estarossa's."

Escanor's shirt ripped, revealing the Sun Seal. It was glowing a faint yet deep fiery red.

"How is that possible!" Meliodas asked as he saw Escanor enter day form. "It's near the middle of the night, so how can Escanor transform?"

"The Sun Seal on his body." Merlin said as she looked at Escanor. "I made it after he joined us. It is a special seal that takes in the sun's light, which gives Escanor his power. So, even now at night, Escanor can fight."

'Although, he only has a max of ten minutes.' Merlin thought. 'and after a single minute expires, it takes an hour during the day to recharge the used sun light. If Escanor fought using the stored power for the ten minutes, it would take ten hours to recharge the seal. However…'

"Come to me, Rhitta." Escanor stated calmly, as he jumped from Metrona's shoulder, due to the fact he knew that no one could defeat him.

Outside the maze, Rhitta shot from its position and flew into Escanor's hand.

"Sacred Treasure: Release." Escanor muttered.

Rhitta's axe head was set ablaze with his Sunshine.

The very sun was brought to the earths surface and the heat started to warp and melt metal objects within the vicinity.

"Now, for messing with the hearts of others, you shall pay for it with your very flesh." Escanor stated.

Escanor swung Rhitta and, shocking everyone, slammed his attack into Gloxinia and Drole.

'… Escanor doesn't even need to waste a full minute on them, thus with the forty-five second that took, a half an hour is needed to recharge the seal.' Merlin thought proudly.

"Sun Seal: Close." Escanor stated, the glow from the seal faded and he dropped Rhitta as he shrank again, exhausted.

Xenovia caught Escanor as he started to fall.

"I'm proud of you Escanor." She said motherly as she put his arm around her shoulder to support him.

 **"Spirit Spear Basquias: Seventh Configuration: Moon Rose: Droplet of Life."** Gloxinia stated wounded.

Basquias morphed into a large flower, its petals opened and two small droplets fell, one hitting the fairy and the second hitting the giant.

"That little sneak." Drole said angrily. "This ends now!"

The fighters all felt the earth shake as Drole maneuvered his arms.

 **"Gigant Embrace!"**

The hands that made up the fields moved and clasped shut, keeping everyone inside.

Merlin caught everyone in a perfect cube, Karasuba landing on top of her, breaking the spell with Merlin's lack of concentration, thus everyone inside hit the dirt.

"Brace yourself everyone!" Edward shouted as he spun his bisento, channeling his Tremor Magic in the blade.

Gloxinia and Drole finished signaling the rest of the Commandments when Drole's single eye widened as he felt his creation get destroyed by a force of Nature.

The hands imploded and went everywhere outward as Edward stabbed the earth.

 **"Tremored Blade."**

"Impossible!" Drole stated as he watched this. "Only Newgate and Khaos of the Demon clan had that magic!"

"It doesn't matter." Gloxinia stated equally as angry. "Let's just kill them all now."

Meliodas, Naruto, Edward, and Karasuba appeared with their weapons drawn and attacked the two commandments.

Everyone else was teleported away by the Ice Mage.

The four on two fight was one sided.

"I am sorry." Meliodas said as he watched his old friends of the Fairy and Giant Clans. "But the moment you became Commandments, you asked for a death wish!"

Gloxinia and Drole watched as the four were about to lay the finishing blow, the other six members of the Commandments appeared with Dreyfus next to them.

Meliodas, Karasuba, Naruto, and Edward tensed as they saw them and got some distance between them.

'Master Mael…' Naruto thought as he saw Estarossa amongst their ranks.

With everyone else, they were watching the fight on Merlin's Sacred Treasure: Aldan.

'Shit…' Merlin thought as she noticed two important vials were missing from her side. 'No….'

"Finally, the Ten Commandment's are fully completed again." Dreyfus stated proudly, staring at Naruto. "And it is all thanks to your black cat that we were able to do this Naruto."

Naruto's anger flared up.

'She betrayed me again!' He thought as he imagined Kuroka's insulting face.

"Actually, that isn't the actual truth." Dreyfus stated as he stepped forward while Gloxinia healed himself and Drole while the other six Commandments watched. "It was actually my master's doing that got Kuroka to do it."

"And who would that be?" Edward asked aggressively before he felt blood drip from his lips. He looked down and saw a katana stabbing him through the lung. "Ka-ra…suba…."

Naruto's eyes widened as he saw his friend collapse as the Vampire withdrew her blade from his body, a large sadistic smile on her face.

"I feel really good about my life right now." Karasuba stated in an ecstasy like manner as she looked at Naruto and Meliodas as she put her bloodied katana on her shoulder and pulled out to vials. "Especially since Truth and Faith are in my hands."

"FUCK!" Naruto shouted as he lunged at Karasuba as she pulled open the vial with the Truth Commandment, only to be blocked by Zeldris.

Meliodas went past the two clashing men and attempted to stop Karasuba but was punched by Derieri.

Karasuba laughed as she accepted the Commandment into her body and everyone around her felt her power increase.

"HAHAHAHAha…. I am the commandment of Truth, Karasuba." She stated s she opened the second vial and Melascula appeared next to her.

Melascula was very upset.

"Well it seems the ten commandments are complete now." She said.

"What do you mean!" Meliodas asked as Naruto skidded back, dragging Edward and his weapon with him away from the Commandments. "There are only nine of you!"

"You sure of that Nya?"

Naruto's already fragile mentality was destroyed.

He looked down and saw two pale skinned hands emerge quickly from his and Meliodas's shadows and grab their throats.

"Because I count ten, nya." The voice said as they emerged from their shadows, making Naruto's mind start to go blank from being choked out and shock.

"Shi-ro… ne…" He gasped as he looked at her.

She looked exactly the same, clothes were the same, with an addition to a simple cloak to cover her head which it was at this point.

"Shirone the Temperance." She said calmly as she choked the two men further. "Nice to see you again, brother."

Naruto and Meliodas started to black out.

However, they activated their darkness before they could do so and this forced Shirone to submerge into their shadows again and re-emerge from Estarossa's shadow.

"The Ten Commandments," Zeldris said smugly. "Are accounted for."

 **Chapter 14, DONE!**

 **Again, I apologize for how long it took me to write this chapter. I have no excuse for this. Though I do hope you enjoyed the chapter and the reveal.**


	16. Malicious Holy Power

**_Original Posted On: Mar. 4, 2020_**

Well, it has been a few months, and since I wrote for My Brother, I figured I would do this story as well.

Review Responses:

APridefulSin: Ooooooo Indeed my good fellow.

Eternity456: What happened with Karasuba will be explained. Shirone has a way to remember Naruto, and hopefully I reveal it in a good way for you to see. No, Zeldris doesn't. Yeah, that COULD happen if Shirone does decide to do that.

MeteorElDrago: Hey, man. Been a while. Why Kuroka did what she did will be revealed eventually. Yeah, it would have been interesting for Kuroka to side with the Commandments.

Tera12: Here is the new chapter.

Arraia: Here is the new chapter, hope you enjoy it.

BlackDragonShinigami: I hope you enjoy the chapter man.

Guest: Oh, shit indeed.

Greer123: Thanks, it was fun and would make sense if Merlin did that in canon, giving Escanor a way to fight during the night.

Avjuan37: Here is the newest chapter.

AcidESP: Eh, I probably won't kill Kuroka.

NazgulBelserion: Naruto really isn't mentally well. And he will be getting a break. A very much well deserved one.

Batmanuchiha: I'll try to finish it.

Fenixrojo36: I will continue the story.

Emn93: I like the idea of the Dia Rasenring. And thanks for the support man.

OKAY, LETS READ THIS SHIT! I DON'T OWN NARUTO, SEVEN DEADLY SINS OR ANY OTHER ANIME/MANGA REFERENCES I MAY USE!

"Hey" = Speaking

'Hey' = Thinking

 _'Hey'_ = Memory

 **"Hey" = Magic**

 **Chapter 16: Malicious Holy Power**

'Shit…' Naruto thought in anger as he watched things unfold, while carrying Edwards healing body and his weapon. 'We are outnumbered.'

Meliodas had a similar thought.

"I guess I'll get rid of the meat puppet." Karasuba stated as she looked at Dreyfus, waving her hand in front of his face.

Dreyfus's face became unfocused, eyes crossing before he collapsed.

"What is the meaning of this, KARASUBA!" Naruto shouted as he held Ankhseram out in preparation for battle. His eye twitched as something was clawing at his mind.

"What does it look like, Naruto?" Karasuba said gleefully. "I am betraying you. Just like Kuroka."

Naruto's eyes dilated to near non-existence as he growled.

The clawing got severe, pain inducing.

"Well, she is under my control, but since I am now a Commandment, I don't need her anymore." Karasuba said as she cut her control over Kuroka. "I am the reason why she betrayed you, taking your blood to open the Coffin of Eternal Darkness."

"YOU BITCH!" Naruto shouted, collapsing, gripping his head. "FUUUUCK!"

Meliodas could tell they were fucked.

'If things weren't this bad, we could have made a run for it.' Meliodas thought as he didn't take his eyes off the commandments. 'But with Dreyfus over there, we don't have a chance of running now.'

"Hey, Meliodas…" Karasuba called out as she threw Dreyfus at him, catching him easily. "Want to hear something interesting?"

Meliodas snarled.

"Well, I know something you don't, which I will tell you now." Karasuba said carefully, as the Commandment of Truth, she would turn to stone if she knowingly lied.

Meliodas raised an eyebrow.

'What is she planning?' Naruto thought through the pain, looking up.

"Sixteen years ago, you witnessed your beloved Liz die, killed before your very eyes." Karasuba said with a sadistic smile. "But what you don't remember, was it was Naruto who killed Liz."

Meliodas and Naruto's eyes widened.

'Shit.' Naruto thought, groaning in pain as his head's pain increased further.

'No…' Meliodas thought, waiting to see Karasuba turn to stone, but she didn't. 'She is telling the truth.'

Meliodas turned to Naruto, who was on all fours, screaming in pain before going silent and limp.

'He killed Liz…' He thought angrily.

"And one more thing…" Karasuba shouted with laughter. "It was I, with my magic, that made Liz attack Naruto, and I pulled his sword into her body with my magic, and thus, BOTH of you destroyed Danafor and Naruto knew about it all along."

Meliodas's demon mark appeared on his forehead.

'I'll kill you… All of you.' Meliodas thought as his power increased and the Commandments prepared to fight.

 **Within Naruto's mind…**

Naruto thrashed around in his mind.

It was dark, cold, and full of trees.

'NO, MELIODA'S NOW KNOWS!' Naruto thought angrily as he destroyed the trees nearby.

He fell to his knees, dropping his sword.

'I'm tired.' He thought hazily.

"Naruto."

He weakly looked up and saw Xenovia floating above him, white light glowing around her, luminating the darkness.

She held out her hand.

Naruto reached up.

He closed his eyes as he was pulled up, into her lap.

'Sleep, my son.' Mother thought, her disguise as Xenovia flickering. 'Mother will deal with them. Though my power is weak with only this fragment of my soul, residing within you.'

She ran her hand through Naruto's dual hair.

'You may have been a failure, but I have some use left for you.' She thought before snapping her fingers.

The dark forest lightened up, and instead of becoming white, became gray and riddled in gray fog.

 **Outside…**

Ban appeared, invisible as Estarossa stood above Meliodas's beaten and broken body.

'I'll kill him.' Ban said as he snapped Melascula's neck.

He revealed himself, shocking the Commandments, but this was overshadowed as gray magic energy enveloped Naruto and burst forth.

Meliodas, Dreyfus, and Edward gasped, their wounds healing from Arc from the magic shooting out of Naruto.

He stood up while he dropped his disguise.

His hair split down the middle, silver and blonde.

His eyes were revealed as they were, the eye of the goddess clan under his silver/gray hair, and the other was a three-pronged shuriken that was red with the rest being black.

His tattoo revealed on his face along with his full forehead demon mark, which was not black, but gray.

He unveiled his wings, the right two were that of an angel, while the left two were that of a demon.

In his left hand was Edward's bisento and Ankhseram in his right.

'What is this… this power?' Ban, Meliodas and all the sins thought, all with shocked looks on their faces as the light died down and the pressure faded.

"What are you…?" Shirone demanded.

Naruto looked up.

His eyes were dull.

He didn't answer, however, he arched his left arm, channeling his gray magic into the weapon.

"OH SHIT!" Ban shouted as he ran over to Meliodas and Dreyfus, using his magic, Snatch, to pull Edward towards him.

The moment he made contact with Edward, the group vanished, leaving Naruto alone.

Naruto stabbed the earth, the bisento blade sinking into the earth.

Fifty miles of earth erupted upward, twenty miles deep in a dome.

Naruto stood alone at the center, the bisento vanishing into his pocket space.

"That bastard." Derieri stated angrily as she and the other Commandments recovered, flying above Naruto.

He stood still before he looked up, locking onto Karasuba.

Karasuba saw this and was unnerved, but was honest with herself, thus not turning to stone.

Naruto placed Ankhseram into the ground and held up one hand.

"What is he doing?" Grayroad asked. "There is no way he can attack us from down there…"

All of them widened their eyes.

In Purgatory, the Demon King watched through the Commandment's eyes.

'NO WAY!' He thought as he watched Naruto make his attack. 'Only one person I remember having that ability, and it was Naruto the White Wind…'

The Demon King winced a bit before ignoring that fact.

In the crater, Naruto gathered a giant gray sphere of magic, a mix of Arc Wind and Darkness Lightning, with four blades spinning at an intense speed, cutting through the air so fast it caused a high pitch sound.

It soon warped and evolved. The four blades were replaced with thin rings, going from pale gray to white, like planetary rings, as the core of the technique was pure black with lightning and white with wind.

He arched back and threw it.

Before the Commandments could move, Naruto appeared with Ankhseram in his right hand. He slashed the air, causing a compression of Arc and Darkness.

It sliced into half of them, while the rings struck the others.

Naruto landed on the ground along side the commandments.

He healed faster than them, shakily getting up with his sword.

Shirone was nearby, her bell jingling.

'Brother…' She thought as she saw Naruto lock eyes on her.

He shifted through and raised his sword.

"Brother…" Shirone said in desperation.

Naruto swung his sword, intending on killing Shirone, but he was struck from the side by Derieri.

"Don't you lay a fucking finger on my student, you bastard!" Derieri stated angrily as Naruto went flying.

Monspeet appeared above Naruto.

"Purgatory Flame Bird." He said angrily as well.

His attack flew out and took the form of a fiery bird.

Naruto saw this, drew the bisento, threw it at Monspeet who was directly above him, and sliced the attack in half, setting it off, burning Naruto's arms and torso.

Monspeet dodged the bisento as Derieri appeared behind Naruto and smashed him into the ground.

Shirone appeared from Derieri's shadow, merging into Naruto's.

Naruto heard the bell ring.

'What?' he thought, his eyes gaining some color. 'What's happening?'

Naruto felt shadow tendrils grip onto his injured body, but his mind went hazy again, his eyes dulling once more.

He struggled to break free.

'Sorry, brother.' Shirone thought as she tightened her grip on the struggling creature.

The shadows made seven blades, poised where Naruto's hearts were.

"I always loved you, brother." Shirone whispered into Naruto's ear, kissing his temple, the bell ringing in conjunction with her voice.

'What, I'm back…' Naruto thought before the blades of shadows stabbed him through the body all at once.

Naruto dropped his sword and fell to his knees as the blades of shadow were being covered in his blood.

Zeldris and Estarossa stood over Naruto with Derieri and Monspeet.

Zeldris looked Naruto over, coughing blood.

'He has a mix of demonic and holy magic.' He thought in hidden surprise. 'How is this possible? There is no way anyone could use both. It's a contradiction.'

"We need to kill him, now." Karasuba said as she drew her sword. "Besides Meliodas, he is the only other thing that could stop us."

"I agree." Zeldris said, Estarossa nodding in agreement.

"Don't bother." Shirone stated as the tips of the blades became barbed. "He is already dead."

The seven blades were pulled out, and seven hearts were pulled from Naruto's chest, all of them gray with magic causing them to beat before they went silent.

His body tensed and went limp as the shadows vanished and his hearts hit the ground.

His eyes lost their light.

'Good bye, brother.' Shirone thought sadly as she removed herself from his shadow.

"Now we will burn it." Karasuba said as she covered his sword in hellfire.

Estarossa agreed, but his eyes widened as he looked up and saw the bisento, which was falling and was still full of magic, was about to reach the ground.

"SCATTER!" Estarossa shouted as the bisento hit the ground, black shadows covering all of the Commandments before the initial shock wave hit them.

A bigger quake hit the country of Britannia, shaking the entire land mass.

The Commandments watched from within Shirone's shadow space, safe from damage as the earth was further scarred, the crater made bigger, hitting the ocean, water rushing in and filling it, wiping Naruto's body, head, sword, and Edward's bisento away.

"He seems to be dead." Grayroad said as she looked around, not feeling anymore of Naruto's magic.

"It seems so." Karasuba said as they exited the shadows. "Thanks, Shirone."

Karasuba patted the Commandment of Temperance on the head.

"I'm not a child, Truth." Shirone said blandly as she moved Karasuba's hand off her head.

"Ooh, snippy, just like your sister."

Shirone growled.

"That is enough." Zeldris said as he got his bearings straight. "We must find our base of operations."

"Yes, sir." The commandments said as they took off.

 **Boar Hat…**

Everyone watched in shock, Gilthunder missing due to Vivian stealing him away.

Dreyfus was confused, but understood that things were tense, and stayed quiet.

'No…' Xenovia thought as Escanor hugged his mom.

"I'm sorry." Merlin said as she clenched her fist in intense anger. "If I had only figured out Karasuba was going to betray us, I would have come up with a counter measure."

Kuroka shook with anger.

'This is my fault.' Kuroka thought angrily. 'If only Karasuba hadn't gotten control, the coffin would have never been opened.'

Edward was looking closely at the orb.

He got close suddenly.

"Merlin, send me there, now!" He shouted.

Merlin, in her emotional turmoil, teleported everyone to the crater, which was still being filled with ocean water.

Edward took off running.

"Edward, where are you going?" Ban shouted as he ran after Edward.

He didn't answer.

Kuroka and Xenovia appeared next to Edward, on their wings.

Edward, seeing Kuroka not care, summoned his own demon wings.

"What?" Most of the Sins said.

"Where are you going?" Xenovia asked desperately.

Edward didn't say anything and dived down.

"Found him!" he shouted, picking up Naruto's head, looking for his body and Ankhseram and the bisento.

"NARUTO!" Xenovia and Kuroka shouted as they landed, running to the possible corpse of their beloved.

Edward turned Naruto over, his darkness covering his wounds as he lay limp in his friend's hands.

Xenovia touched Naruto's chest and felt his heart beating strong, yet weakly.

"He's alive…" Xenovia said as she felt the adrenaline flush from her system. "He's alive."

"What, nya?" Kuroka said in disbelief as she put her ear to his chest, her sensitive hearing picking up the sound of his hearts beating, getting louder and stronger with every second his darkness healed him. "HOW?"

Edward collapsed on his ass as the Sins and the rest of the gang appeared.

"Thank the Goddess…" Edward said as he wiped his eyes, getting rid of the tears.

Meliodas stepped up and glared at the four.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, Fallen Nephalem." Meliodas stated as he drew Lostvayne.

 **Chapter 16, DONE!**

 **Again, I'm sorry for the very long wait.**

 **I know this chapter isn't much, it should be much more, but I did my best and hopefully, it was a fun ride.**


End file.
